True Friends
by Ashleyder1
Summary: When the inhabitants of Four Corners are plagued by a rash of pranks, it's no wonder everyone looks at their very own True Tanner as the prime suspect…but is she the culprit? Warning - Spanking of minors please don't read if this offends. TRUE VERSE story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When the inhabitants of Four Corners are plagued by a rash of pranks, it's no wonder everyone looks at their very own True Tanner as the prime suspect…but is she the culprit?**

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and some people have been requesting something in the "True Verse" so I thought I might go ahead and post this. HOWEVER be warned…this is a bit different. **

**It started as a special request from a reader (Marau Teatime) and I decided to take up the challenge. Although this is written as an extension of Wolfpyre's Magnificent Seven "True Universe," and follows our storyline, this may end up being an alternate reality one shot. I will have to see how this particular story turns out in order to decide if I want it to be a part of my on-going storyline or just an AU one shot. I'll ask for your feedback at the end. **

**For those of you who have never read any of the "True" stories, Wolfpyre created this "verse" and she deserves all the kudos for this fun AU! You might want to read our other stories to get up to speed because although this is M7, it is also quite AU. **

**Warning: Disciplinary spanking of minors. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE to NOT read this story. There is some use of harsh language in this story (this is True we're talking about after all).**

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ **I don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and am writing this just for fun and for no personal gain. I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used certain words found in online sources without an understanding of syntax; apologies to anyone with a clear understanding of these languages.**

TRUE FRIENDS

"Come on Sunshine," Vin's voice was firm but not unsympathetic. He knew True'd had a rough night. "I already done called ya twice. Ya got school."

True groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Her head was pounding and felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton. "Jest let me sleep."

"Nope. I done told ya last night, if'n ya didn't settle yerself down an' get ta sleep ya weren't gettin' no special treatment t'day. Up, NOW, or I start swattin'," the tracker warned his voice gaining an edge of irritation. He pulled the pillow off her head, tossing it onto his own bed, and then stripped the blankets from the girl as well.

True cracked one heavy lidded eye and glowered at the longhaired man. Fortunately, her brain had not awakened enough for her tongue to engage or the scathing string of curse words she intended to loose would have earned her a morning trip over Vin's knee. As it was, all that came out was a low growl.

"I'll see to her, Vin," Rhianna offered from the doorway, entering the room to make her way to her cousin's bedside.

"Ya got five minutes," the sharpshooter replied gruffly before exiting.

Rhianna laid a comforting hand on True's head and concentrated her efforts on easing the younger girl's headache. "What exactly was that last night?" She asked.

"Hell if I know," True responded grumpily.

Following supper the previous evening she hadn't been able to calm down. A general restlessness had escalated to an inability to sit or concentrate at all which had earned her more than a few swats from Josiah who'd been left in charge of seeing that True's homework was completed. Rhianna had finally taken pity on her cousin and finished the assignments for True when Josiah wasn't looking. When Vin returned from the restaurant where he'd shared dinner with Lauren Willis, he'd found True bouncing off the walls and unwilling to settle down for bed. The sharpshooter had finally resorted to a tried and true method of gaining her compliance, though even after a trip over his knee she couldn't calm down enough to fall asleep until well after midnight. Garish nightmares that had not haunted her for months plagued her sleep and she'd awoken screaming more than once.

"Fuckin' feels like I downed a canteen of go juice," she continued as her cousin encouraged her to sit up and then stand. It was easier now that the pounding in her head was gone, though she was still exhausted.

"Undiluted and untempered go juice," Rhianna snorted, turning to fetch her cousin's clothes. The stimulant often used by warriors in their clan was similar to a synthetic amphetamine though it was made from an infusion of a mountain herb. In it's pure form it could bring on a state of uncontrollable frenzy so it was always diluted. Even still its side effects were unpleasant enough that the infusion was also tempered with the time-released antidote when it was prepared for use by the clan's fighting force. Soldiers had no time for hallucinogenic nightmares and debilitating hangovers while on critical missions.

"Yeah," True agreed, pulling off her night clothes and not even arguing when Rhianna put the shirt over her head, helping her dress as she had when they were small children. True chuckled as the shirt fell into place. "Ya remember that time I dared Naomi ta lift some go juice offa Blaed an' try it?"

"She got switched for that as I recall," Rhianna answered.

True nodded with a grin, "Only cuz she decided ta do hand springs down the elder's hall and knocked over a torch nearly settin' the whole damn place on fire." Rhianna rolled her eyes, handing True her overalls.

"Here, clean and dry."

"Thank tha Lord!" True replied accepting the clothes and pulling them on quickly.

Yesterday had been a bad day for True, actually a fantastically horrible day. Somehow, every single pair of pants and overalls she owned had ended up in the wash and not a single pair was dry when she went to dress for school. She'd been forced, practically kicking and screaming, to wear a dress to school and then had to sit all morning on the hard school seats on a sore backside because of her tantrum. Miss Willis had made her sit out recess because she'd been late to school, then she'd gotten blamed for putting a grasshopper in Lizzie's lunch, which she hadn't done, though she did think it was pretty damn funny. True had made record time back to the boarding house so she could change into something more comfortable before going to muck out Eavan's stall. Then to top off the all out rotten day, Vin had jumped on her for NOT doing her chores, dragging her over to the Livery to show her a stall full of dirty straw and manure, the exact same stall she knew good and well she had cleaned after school. She didn't know how it had happened but somebody was going to pay for the fact that she wasn't allowed to ride her horse for a week.

Rhianna ran a brush quickly through True's hair, adeptly coaxing the tangles out in the short time they had left. "Your boots are still downstairs on the porch," she reminded her cousin. The footwear had needed to be thoroughly cleaned after True took out her anger at Vin's unfair riding restriction by kicking up a fuss in a spot of mud outside the Livery. Luckily for her, Vin had not witnessed the little fit, or she would have been in even more trouble.

After thundering down the stairs, True skidded to a stop at the breakfast table with a wave to Rhianna who was already leaving. She wolfed down some eggs and shoved an entire piece of toast in her mouth without even sitting down, barely pausing to chug a glass of milk. If she was late again today, she'd be in big trouble with Miss Willis, which would equate to big trouble with Vin.

Hurrying out the door, she shoved her feet into her boots only to stop stock still at the crunching sensation followed by a disgusting ooze that seeped into her socks. The awful sulfuric smell that arose nearly caused her to upchuck her hurried breakfast. Someone had put rotten eggs in her boots.

"God Damn, Jesus Fuckin' Christ!" True exclaimed upon realizing what had happened.

"True Tanner!" a furious Josiah roared, coming out the door behind her and lifting her off her feet only to deposit her over his lap once he was seated on the porch rail. "I have warned you for the last time about taking the Lord's name in vain!"

"But, but, 'Siah…"

Her plea was cut off by the resounding SMACK of his palm across her overall covered seat. Several more powerful swats fell before Josiah paused, eyes squinting and nose crinkled.

"What it the name of all that's holy is that foul smell?"

"I was tryin' ta tell ya," True sniffed, blinking away the tears in her eyes. "Someone done put rotten eggs in my boots!" Josiah set True down on the porch, looking down at her footwear. "Bet you'd be cussin' too if'n someone put rotten eggs in _your_ boots," she accused bitterly as she rubbed the sting from her rear and shot Josiah an outraged glare at his callous and unfair treatment.

"Well, I might say a few words, but I wouldn't say _those_ words and neither should you – ever!" The former preacher lectured, helping the girl to remove her befouled boots and strip off her stockings. "I promised you a proper tanning next time I heard you use such language, but I'm prepared to let you off light, seein' as you were provoked. Don't mean you're gettin' off Scott free, though. You need to get cleaned up and off to school but right after I expect you at the church."

"Ah, Josiah," True whined. "They ain't fair. I had cause."

"You had cause to be angry, not to use that kind of language. Keep arguing and you won't find sitting through school all that pleasant today," he threatened.

True bit her tongue and stuck out her lip. Damn it all to hell if today wasn't shaping up to be worse than yesterday!

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

As it turned out True _was _in for a difficult day, but she wasn't to be the only one. Miss Willis excused True's tardiness when Josiah escorted her to school to explain the reason. However, the girl was in such a foul temper that her rude, sarcastic responses landed her on number two before lunch. On top of all this she bombed a pop quiz in reading because the only thing she could concentrate on was finding out who had dared to put rotten eggs in her boots and what she was going to do to that person when she found him or her.

Rhianna sat with her cousin at lunch listening to True rant and rave. Creed was home in bed with a head cold and Billy had opted to eat his lunch with other friends once he noted True's mood. The older girl had waved Conal away as he approached for the very same reason.

"Someone's gonna pay fer messin' with me," True growled hurling a small rock into the brush.

"I have read all of the students in class," Rhianna said shaking her head, her brow furrowed. "None of them are responsible."

"Who the hell was then?" True demanded.

"I do not know," Rhianna replied calmly, "But you need to calm it down a notch because the last thing that you need is for Miss Willis to get to number three."

"God damn it all to hell!" True exploded.

"That is not exactly what I meant by calming down."

"True Tanner. Rhianna Larabee." Miss Willis called them from the classroom steps, her displeasure evident in her voice.

"Sonofabitch! What now?" True grumbled.

The two girls reluctantly made their way into the schoolroom to face the obviously unhappy teacher.

"True," Miss Willis started holding up the quiz from earlier, "Exactly what is this? You didn't answer a single question correctly. You didn't even answer half of the questions at all."

True just shrugged her shoulders, a belligerent scowl on her face.

"Then perhaps you would like to tell me why you have made absolutely no progress on your mathematics assignment," the young teacher demanded holding up a blank slate. "I know you are very talented in mathematics, True, but that does not give you leave to completely ignore the assignments that I give you."

"I FINISHED the damn thing!" True exploded.

"Young lady you do not curse at me. That is three. Now march yourself right over to that corner."

"The hell you say!"

"True Tanner!" Lauren had had more than enough and was at the very last of her patience.

"Coyrt raad mish freayll rick er shoh ben vooinjerey (Let me handle this, cousin)," Rhianna said quietly, but with an intensity that got True's attention.

"FINE!" True huffed, using every bit of her will power to keep her mouth closed and stomp over to the corner without overturning the nearest piece of furniture.

"Though I appreciate your help, Rhianna, I am none too pleased with you either," Miss Willis said holding up a piece of paper. "I found this sticking out of your literature book. Would you care to tell me how you came to have all of the questions from the quiz today?"

"I didn't," Rhianna answered calmly. "That isn't mine."

"This isn't the first time you've attempted cheating, young lady and I believe Mr. Larabee made it very clear what would happen if you were caught at it again."

"First of all, we didn't know we were going to have that quiz today."

"You obviously were snooping around my desk, found the quiz, and copied it down," the irate teacher accused.

"Secondly," Rhianna continued as if Lauren hadn't spoken, "There is no reason for me to cheat when I know all of the material. If you do not believe me, give me a more comprehensive oral exam right now. If I miss even one question, I will go to Chris and tell him myself."

Miss Willis pursed her lips and checked the time on the small clock on her desk. There was still plenty of time before she was due to the call the other children in from lunch recess. "Very well," she replied tersely, taking a seat at her desk. She proceeded to test Rhianna on the material, asking the most difficult questions she could come up with. To the young teacher's chagrin, Rhianna did seem to know the material inside and out.

"As you can see, I would have no reason to cheat. Someone planted that paper in my book. Probably the same person who erased True's slate."

"That hardly excuses True's dismal work on her exam today or her deplorable behavior."

"She had nightmares last night," Rhianna said softly, "About before we came here."

"RHIANNA!" True exclaimed, spinning around to glare at her cousin.

"What? Vin is courting her, True, and you've already told her everything. She's practically family." Rhianna turned back to Lauren. "Then to top it off someone put rotten eggs in her boots this morning. She has had a rough couple of days."

Lauren sighed and glanced over at True who was now using her baby blues to good affect, looking sad and forlorn. The young teacher could easily see the circles under True's eyes and the girl did have a gaunt look about her today. As a teacher, she might need to be professional and impartial, but Lauren had to admit to having a soft spot for True. Not to mention that what Rhianna said about being practically family had definitely struck a chord. She wasn't just True's teacher. Rising from her seat, Lauren walked over to True and brushed the hair softly from her face, cupping her cheek lovingly.

"You do look, tired," she noted. "Alright, if you can behave yourself for the rest of the afternoon, I won't say anything to Vin, but I expect a dramatic improvement."

"Thanks, Lauren – ah, I mean, Miss Willis," True said with a smile, throwing her arms around the teacher.

Lauren returned the hug, before pulling away to head for the door. "It's time to call the other children in."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Josiah yawned as he pushed open the door to his room, glad his patrol was over and he could finally go to bed. It had been a long day. A lamp was burning low and a cup of tea sat on the small table next to his bed and he smiled. Mrs. Whitaker was a thoughtful woman and often provided little extras for the peacekeepers that called her boarding house home. He reached for the cup and was pleased to find it was still warm. After pulling off his boots he sat back on the bed to enjoy the soothing liquid.

Once he'd finished, Josiah blew out the lamp and pulled off his clothes, tossing them on a chair as he was simply too tired to do anything else with them. He pulled back the blankets, but when he went to slip between the sheets he found that his feet only went a couple of feet. Lifting up the bedding, he growled upon realizing that someone had short sheeted his bed. Grumbling, he quickly pulled all the bedding off and gave it a shake, before crawling underneath without even properly making the bed.

He couldn't have been asleep more than an hour when he awoke with a start realizing he needed the chamber pot - NOW! Jumping out of bed, Josiah looked around the dark room, but the portable necessary was nowhere to be seen. He quickly checked under the bed and then in the small closet, but realized it wasn't there. Pulling on his trousers, he rushed out of his room, down the stairs, and to the outhouse in record time. As he made his way back to his room he grumbled about having a little talk with one mischievous little girl tomorrow morning.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Saturday morning dawned bright, but cold. True stayed snuggled under the blankets for a while, just relishing the fact that there was no school. She couldn't take Eevan out for a ride, and Creed was still recovering from a cold, so she didn't know what she was going to do today, but after her rotten week she was definitely going to find something fun to do. Considering her options made her anxious to get on with it so she threw off her covers ignoring the shiver that ran through her as her feet hit the icy wood planks.

She was dressed in record time and made her way downstairs to the breakfast table. Only Nathan, Josiah, and Ezra were missing as she took her seat. She was surprised that Mrs. Whitaker didn't have the first round of flapjacks out yet. The milk wasn't even on the table. Just then the woman bustled in with two platters in her hand and a glower upon her normally cheerful face.

"Sorry, breakfast is late this mornin' but _someone_," here the woman's eyes narrowed and fell on True, "Seemed to think it funny to switch the salt and sugar bins on me. I ruined a batch of pancakes and the first round of eggs before I noticed."

"Why the hell ya lookin' at me? I didn't do it!" True countered, earning a smack to her thigh from Vin. "OW!"

"Watch yer language. Who else ya thinkin' mighta done it?" he asked.

"Maybe the same person who short sheeted my bed or took the chamber pot from my room," Josiah suggested, sporting bags under his eyes. He'd had more than one trip to the outhouse last night in the frigid cold and now wondered if the children of the household might have had something to do with that as well. Maybe that tea hadn't been from Mrs. Whittaker afterall.

Before True could even form a denial Nathan entered the room and added his two cents. "Or could be the same person that filled my drawers with JD's clothes." The tall, dark-skinned healer turned to the young sheriff, "Sorry, JD I ripped out a pair of yer long johns 'fore I realized what was goin' on."

"True, you got somethin' ta say?" Vin growled.

"Yeah I do. I DIDN'T FUCKIN' DO ANYTHING!"

Vin had her out of her seat and over his lap in record time and landed a series of powerful swats on the seat of her overalls. He let her up, his blue eyes boring holes into her.

"Anythin' else ta say?"

Giving a sniff, a tear trickling down her cheek, True shook her head. "Fine. This weekend ya kin help wash dishes an' clean the kitchen, strip an' make all the beds, clean the chamber pots, an' do the laundry."

True opened her mouth to object but Rhianna beat her to it. "She didn't do it," the older girl stated with a defiant edge to her voice.

"So you know who did?" Chris asked, his voice low and threatening.

Rhianna rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it either if that's what your thinking, but I am telling you, neither did True."

"Think I told you before that covering for a prank's not all that far from pulling it. You can just help True with her chores this weekend while you think about that," Chris answered grimly.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 2

"When I git my hands on whoever done this, they're gonna wish they was never born!" True grumbled as she wrung the water out of a cotton shirt.

"The question is, who could it possibly be?" her cousin replied.

"Ah, just the young ladies for whom I have been searching," Ezra drawled, his favorite red jacket held folded over his arm. "I seem to have a rather interesting stain on my jacket cuff."

"Ah, come on Ezra!" True exclaimed irritably. "Ya always take yer things ta the Chinese laundry. Why ya gotta go an' make more work fer us?"

"Actually, I have already sought out the services of that establishment, but given the unusual nature of this blemish, I thought I should come to you. I noticed it two days ago, and thought I had successfully removed the spot, but it reappeared the next day. I took it to the laundry and once again it was successfully cleansed away only to mysteriously reappear today." He held up the sleeve to his jacket for the girls to see, looking at them expectantly.

Rhianna sighed heavily, taking the jacket from the southerner and examining the stain. Her eyes went from the stain to Ezra's green gaze. "Might I assume that my ability to identify the stain and recommend the appropriate means of removing it, in no way indicates any culpability in its placement?" She paused, gave her cousin a searching glance then included, "For myself or True?"

"Hey, did you just check ta be sure?" True demanded, obviously insulted.

"Well it is something you might have done," Rhianna shrugged.

"Coo-bwoirryn," True muttered.

"I just want my apparel restored to its former state," Ezra assured the girl.

"Try cold cider vinegar," the blond suggested, holding the jacket up to the card player who did not take the proffered piece of clothing.

"As it appears this currently falls under your purview I will leave it in your capable hands. I am certain that you will return it to me clean and pressed, free of any lingering vinegar odor."

Rhianna's jaw dropped and her green eyes narrowed but before she could respond Ezra continued.

"And I will see fit not to mention the mysterious defilement of my garments to Chris or Vin," he added, flashing a smile that showed his gold tooth.

"You suck!" True offered.

"Given the proximity of cleansing agents, you might find it prudent to watch your mouth, young lady, lest I decide you need it washed out with soap," Ezra chided before turning on his heal and heading toward the saloon.

"That's it!" True threw the shirt she'd been holding back into the washbasin and stood up, taking her slingshot from her back pocket. "If I'm gonna get blamed fer shit I didn't do, I'm damn well gonna have some fun."

Rhianna put a restraining hand on her cousin's arm. "Before you do that, let's stop and consider the new evidence at hand."

"Huh?"

"Our mysterious prankster has made a critical error," Rhianna explained holding up Ezra's jacket. "This is reappearing ink, True. Something not to be invented for many decades if not more than a century."

"Holy Shit! Someone from our world?"

Rhianna nodded. "I think someone _did_ slip you go juice the other evening."

"And that's why nobody you read's been responsible."

"But whoever it is has sneaked in and out of the boarding house and school time and again. Why haven't I been able to sense the culprit?"

True shrugged. "Yer abilities ain't perfect. They're folks ya haven't been able ta read before. Hell, ya even had some trouble with Maude when she 'as here, and more than half the time Chris kin get the drop on ya."

Rhianna glowered at her cousin. Though the other girl's words were true, she didn't like to be reminded of her occasional limitations. "We're still left with the question of, 'Who'. Most everything is centered around us or something we might be blamed for… so it is personal." She looked thoughtful and then shook her head. "The pranks are childish, any one of them are something you might have done."

True glared at her cousin, ready to offer a scathing reply, but cocked her head sideways. "Actually, they ain't just things I mighta done…they're all things I _have_ done."

"A child from our world, who knows our pasts, carries a grudge, and who I can't read," Rhianna shook her head. "I can't think of anyone. There really haven't been all that many people I couldn't sense. You are one of the few who can intentionally block me out when you try, and that's undoubtedly because of your unique gifts."

"We'll figure it out," True said resolutely, "And when we do," she picked up the shirt she'd tossed into the wooden basin a few moments before and wrung the water from it violently, nearly tearing the fabric.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Vin hefted the axe above his head letting it crash down on the log below, fracturing the former tree into pieces. Despite the cold the tracker worked in only his long johns and buckskin trousers. The school needed more wood chopped, which provided Vin with a needed physical outlet. Setting the largest of the splintered pieces back on the chopping block, Vin raised the axe again to split it into a more manageable size.

"Ya know ya could make yerself useful an' stack some o' this 'stead a standin' there gawkin'," Vin said irritably to the black clad gunman who had come to stand behind him minutes before.

"Yeah, but then I'd deprive you of the physical labor that's helpin' you work out whatever it is that's botherin' ya."

Vin turned and cocked an eyebrow at his friend. He wasn't surprised that Chris knew – the two men often seemed to know one another's mind. The sharpshooter was, however, surprised that Chris had spoken up. Chris wasn't generally much for jawin'.

"You worry too much, I'm thinking," Chris said lighting a cheroot.

"I got cause."

"Bunch of childish pranks? Might be she's just bored because the weather's turned cold."

"Not just that. From the time she got here, I could al'ays tell when she 'as lyin'," Vin shook his head. "It's obvious she done that stuff. I mean who else woulda? But when she said she didn't, damned if part of me didn't believe 'er."

"Maybe Rhianna's rubbing off of her," Chris suggested "Never seen a child that lyin' comes more natural to. Half of the time I still can't be sure whether she's peddling truth or lies."

"That supposed to make me feel better?"

Chris shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So Nettie headed out today?"

"Yeah. She's got the Smith boys comin' ta look after her stock and keep an' eye on her place while she's gone. Tol' her I'd do it, but she's stubborn as an old mule an' insisted I had enough on my plate. Casey's pleased ta be stayin' in town fer a few days. Mighty nice o' Mary to offer up a bed fer her."

"Well, wouldn't look too good if she stayed under the same roof as JD," Chris replied with a knowing grin.

Vin chuckled. "I'm not worried about the kid, he'd never do anythin' to hurt Casey. If I had to have anyone courtin' my kid sister, glad it's JD." Though Casey was no more Vin's sister than Nettie was his mother, everyone knew how he felt about the women.

"True enough, but when you're young it can be plenty hard to resist temptation. Besides the last thing Casey needs is to set folks' tongue's to waggin'."

Vin nodded, picking up some of the pieces of wood around the chopping block and tossing them into a pile. "Ya know Rhianna's only a couple years younger than Casey if'n ya go by her rightful age."

Chris glared at his friend, following his thought train easily enough.

"How long afore she 'an Conal start ta sparkin' d'ya think?"

"A long, long time," Chris growled, his glare intensifying.

"Aw come on now, Chris, he's a good boy," Vin teased.

"I'm gonna get a drink," the gunfighter replied darkly, turning on his heal and leaving his friend to his wood chopping.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"True, ya seen Vin around?" Casey asked the younger girl who was currently sweeping the kitchen floor. "JD an' I aim ta go fishin' this afternoon an' I jest wanna let 'im know where I'll be."

Grumpy from a weekend spent doing chores True wasn't overly interested in being friendly with the older girl. "I ain't yer damn messenger."

"And I didn't ask ya ta be. Don't be snipin' at me just cuz ya got yerself in trouble."

"Go ta hell."

Casey rolled her eyes and headed out to use the outhouse before going to meet JD at the livery. Although she'd certainly miss Nettie, she really was looking forward to spending a little extra time with JD. Once she finished up, she was horrified to realize that she couldn't open the door to the outhouse. Though she pushed at it with all her strength, it wouldn't budge. She started screaming for help, hoping beyond hope that someone would hear her.

It was a good twenty minutes before a relieved Casey was released from her pungent prison. Vin cut the rope that had been wrapped several times around the small building. He looked closely at the strong chord, unfamiliar with the material from which it was made.

"Got any idea who done this?" he asked the fuming teenager.

"Who else? It hada been True. She was all pissy ta me earlier when I asked where ya were."

"Hey! Ya watch yer mouth," Vin warned. "I'll talk ta True 'bout this."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"It wasn't me, Vin. I swear," True said. "I been in here doin' chores. I mighta been a bit tetchy with Casey earlier, but I'm been stuck doin' chores all weekend."

Vin looked into True's blue eyes. He really believed she was telling the truth, and it certainly could have been someone else. Maybe one of the other kids about town.

He held up the rope. "How 'bout this. Ya recognize this at all?"

True couldn't quite hide the look of surprise that crossed her face, but she was quick to shake her head. "Ain't mine. I never seen it before."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," True looked up at Vin, pleading with her eyes for him to believe her. It hurt more than she liked to admit that she'd been blamed out of hand for the other pranks, though she understood why people would think it was her. When it came to pranks, usually it was.

Vin gently cupped her face. "Okay. I'm gonna take you at your word," he said earnestly.

True threw her arms around the man, feeling better than she had all weekend.

"Excuse me for the interruption," Mrs. Whittaker said stepping into the kitchen with her sewing basket in hand. "Have either of you seen my sewing sheers? I can't seem to find them and I always keep them right here in my basket."

"No, ma'am," True was quick to reply.

Vin shook his head, "Sorry, can't say as I have. Mrs. Whittaker, True's finished up with the floors, so I'm gonna cut her loose so she has a chance to burn off some energy before supper."

The woman gave the pair a warm smile. "Sounds like a good idea. She's worked hard this weekend. Rhianna's upstairs finishing with the beds. I'll let her know that that I've no more chores that need done."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

True was up early Monday morning, a rarity for her, but she wanted to make certain that she made it to school on time. She was also rather edgy. That rope that Vin found was not something from this time or world. Rhianna and she had talked at length about who the mysterious prankster might be and how they could go about catching whoever it was, but had not been able to come up with a solid plan other than constant vigilance.

"Yer up early, Sunshine," Vin noted, pulling a pair of socks from his drawer.

"Yeah, guess so," True answered with a shrug.

Vin went to pull on his socks only to realize that the tips had been cut off. He leveled a frustrated glare at True.

"It wasn't me, honest!"

"Uh-huh. Who ya reckon it was then?"

Not willing to share her and Rhianna's theory just yet, not without some degree of proof, True's brow furrowed. "I dunno. Someone that wants ta git me in trouble I'm thinkin'."

"True," Vin growled.

Wide blue eyes looked over to the man. "I swear I didn't touch yer socks, Vin."

The tracker sighed heavily. He wanted to believe her. He really did, and he could see no deceit in her eyes. She had either mastered Rhianna's ability to lie without her normal tells or she was indeed being truthful. He could tell there was something, though. True was holding back.

"Alright," he said in a clipped tone. "But I best not find out yer lyin' ta me. In my book that'd be worse than clippin' the tips outta my socks."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Miss Willis called the class to order and reached for a piece of chalk, only to find that it was stuck to her desk. Looking closely she then reached for the ruler sitting next to it only to find that it was also stuck to the wooden surface. Come to find out, just about everything on her desk was stuck solid.

Giggles echoed in the classroom at her discomfiture and she looked up sharply at her students. "This is not funny," the young teacher insisted. "Who is responsible for this?" She demanded looking from one student to the next.

Her eyes stopped on True and she saw the girl tense. The teacher read something desperate in the girl's eyes. However, it did not strike her as the desperation of a guilty child, fearing that she'd been found out. Miss Willis allowed her eyes to continue through the students, unable to discern a guilty look on anyone's face.

"Very well. If the guilty party is not going to come forward the entire class will have to pay the price. There will be no recess for anyone today."

Having recess taken away sucked royally, but True couldn't believe how relieved she was to not be blamed for yet another prank that she didn't do. She glanced at Rhianna who met her gaze steadily, her lips tight in obvious frustration. They really needed to figure this out.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Rhianna made her way over to the clinic, feeling a sense of relief to be leaving the classroom behind for the day. She enjoyed helping Nathan in the clinic and it was so much preferable to tedious schoolwork. Though she liked Miss Willis, she could not say the same for public education in general.

Upon entering the clinic, she was surprised to see a half dressed Buck sitting before the dark skinned healer.

"Yep. Definitely poison ivy. Ya sure ya ain't been out in the woods at all?"

"Course I'm sure. It's colder than a well-digger's ass out there. Ya think I'd be rollin' around in the woods tryin' ta freeze my –" Buck broke off when he realized Rhianna had entered. "Oh, hey, Sassy."

"Poison ivy, huh?"

"That's what Nate says, but I cain't figure on how I got it."

"I can heal you easy enough, but you will need to bath and wash the clothes you are wearing or the irritation will just come back."

"She's right about that. It's the sap that causes the itchin' and rash so ya gotta be sure ta get it washed out. Uh, Buck, ya ain't a..." Nathan's voice tapered off as he looked toward Rhianna, "Cozied up ta anyone today, have ya?"

Understanding Nathan's hesitation, Buck cast a quick glance at Rhianna before answering. "Uh, why?"

"Because," Rhianna said with a sigh and an eye roll. "You likely passed the residue onto her while you were intimate. She will need to be treated as well."

"Aw, hell!"

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

An extremely irritable Buck Willmington sat at the supper table, wearing a borrowed outfit from Nathan. It had not taken long to discover that the poison ivy had come from his clothes, and that all of his clothes were contaminated. Rhianna was able to heal the rash, but the very public altercation with a certain redhead who was also covered from head to toe in hives had left Buck with a black eye.

Mary, Billy, Lauren and Casey were joining them for supper this evening so the table was crowded nearly beyond its limits, much to Mrs. Whittaker's delight. She had always wished for a large family. The boardinghouse matron had made a large batch of chicken and dumplings and used some canned fruit to make cobbler. Unfortunately, her tantalizing spread did not alleviate the tension at the table.

Casey was still angry at True because of being trapped in the outhouse yesterday, positively certain that the young girl had been responsible and just sweet talked Vin out of punishment. This only served to awaken the little green monster inside of the teen. Vin had been her surrogate big brother first but now he always favored True, even when she was an obnoxious little brat.

While Casey shot daggers at True with her eyes, Lauren barely looked up at all. School had proved taxing for the young school marm as well as the children. Taking away recess was a double-edged sword for a teacher. It meant restless disagreeable children and no break for the teacher either. Lauren was torn between anger with the unknown prankster, frustration with her students, and disappointment with herself for giving in to her irritability towards the end of the day.

"So, how was school today?" Josiah asked trying to lighten the mood with what he thought would be a rather generic question.

True actually groaned, Billy sunk into his seat, and Rhianna offered a sigh as she met Josiah's earnest blue eyes, "Suffice it to say it was no one's best day."

"Why's that?" Vin demanded.

Lauren looked up at the tracker's sharp tone and frowned when she saw that his dark look seemed to be targeting True. The young teacher honestly didn't think the girl was responsible for the prank and although True had certainly not been at her best today, neither had several other of the children. "Losing recess tends to adversely impact everyone's day," she answered a bit more tersely than she normally might. "The _entire_ class lost recess privileges today and I think that made everyone somewhat cross."

"What'd they do?" JD asked curiously.

"Someone glued all the articles on my desk down and since no one came forward, the whole class had to pay the price."

"Ah, gee, I wonder who mighta done _that_?" Casey said sarcastically, looking right at True.

"That's it!" True said lunging for Casey. She was tired of the older girl's snide comments and nasty looks.

"HEY!" Vin exclaimed while Nathan grabbed True and pulled her back, plunking her in her firmly in her seat. "That's enough!"

Casey made a face at True, but luckily Nathan still had a firm grip on the girl. "From both of you," Vin said giving Casey a stern look. The reprimand brought a flush to Casey's cheeks. She hated being taken to task in front of everyone, especially JD.

"Might I suggest that further inquiries or comments on the matter be shelved until after we partake of this delightful fare Mrs. Whittaker has provided for us?"

"Good, idea, Ez," Chris agreed, offering a warning glare to all of the occupants at the table, settling on True who still looked angry enough to spit nails and ready to pounce. The girl's blue eyes locked with the gunman's and she stubbornly held his gaze for several seconds before lowering her eyes and relaxing back into her seat. She didn't need Rhianna's abilities to understand Chris's nonverbal cues. At least Vin had taken Casey to task as well.

Everyone ate in silence for a long while but Mary was finally able to find an inane topic to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**A/N: Just a short update...been struggling with this section but decided to go ahead and post it to force myself to move on.  
><strong>

Chapter 3

True, Rhianna, and Billy were all interrogated regarding the pranks but each child adamantly denied any knowledge of the mischievous occurrences. Though most of the adults involved silently agreed that True was the most viable suspect, a lack of hard evidence stayed Vin's hand. That and an unnerving feeling that there was more to this. He could tell that True was hiding something but when she looked him right in the eye and declared she didn't do it…with no-hair twisting or other of her normal tells, he couldn't help but believe her. Chris and Vin silently agreed that the guilty party would slip up at some point and then would receive her (or his) just desserts.

After a relatively quiet two days, Casey stormed into the boarding house. "Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Rhianna who sat reading a book in the parlor.

"You know who! True!"

"She's out playing with Creed. Why?"

"That little brat left pert near a bucket wortha worms in my things at Mary's. Ya know I ain't squeamish 'bout no little critters but she rifled all through my private things, not ta mention made a right mess of everythin'!"

What Casey didn't say but Rhianna was able to pick up using her unique abilities was that Casey's diary was included in those private things that had been disturbed.

"Casey, True knows as well as I do that a few megadriles aren't particularly going to bother you. Why would she put them in your things?" She wanted to add that True could care less about the secrets written in Casey's journal, but did not want to expose her own breach of privacy in picking details from Casey's mind.

"Why does the little brat do any of the stupid stuff she does? I don't know! Who else ya think would be able to coax that many night crawlers up out o' the ground in this cold weather, though?"

"That does definitely pose an interesting question," Rhianna replied thoughtfully.

"No big mystery so far as I'm concerned!" Casey huffed.

"Casey, despite what you think, True was not responsible for trapping you in the out house and I seriously doubt she did this either. I honestly think someone is framing her."

"An' who exactly would do that?"

Rhianna shook her head. "I don't know. I'll owe you one, if you let this slide, though. Don't tell anyone. I'll even read True to make sure she didn't do it."

"And if she did?" Casey demanded.

Rhianna looked into Casey's angry gaze. "Then I'll tell you and you can handle it however you see fit."

"You promise?"

"You have my word."

"I'll keep quiet fer now," Casey agreed reluctantly.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Why'd she think I'd wanna rummage through her stuff? And I know she ain't delicate enough ta get unsettled by a few worms. If I'm gonna pull a hoax, I'd plan a bit better'n that!" True huffed in offence later that night as the girls were getting ready for bed.

"I know. That is exactly what I told her. She agreed to keep it to herself for now. Hold still, you have more tangles in your hair than a briar patch and I do not want to scalp you."

Paying little heed to her cousin's injunction True continued her tirade. "I'm tired of everybody lookin' at me sideways! Buck ain't hardly talked to me since the poison ivy thing. It ain't fair! Even if I ain't gettin' licked for it everyone thinks I'm responsible!"

"I know, Ennoilid," Rhianna replied softly as she carefully worked the tangles from her cousin's hair. She well knew that despite True's 'tough gal' act she really was a very sensitive and caring person. The mistrust of her loved ones was hurtful…even if they had rather good cause for their suspicions. "But we're going to figure this out and when we do the actual perpetrator will pay dearly, I promise."

"Oh, yeah, that's fer damn sure," True answered darkly.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

The following morning an irate Mary Travis stormed into the boarding house looking as if she was quite ready to shoot someone.

"Mary," Chris said, in surprise. "Thought you were gettin' the paper out this mornin'," he said rising from his seat.

"I was. And I ran several pages of copy before I realized this!" she shoved a newspaper into his hand. "The entire typeset has been methodically reversed on page three! I checked it just before bed last night, Chris! This constitutes a huge expense both in materials and time."

Chris moved to take Mary by the shoulders in order to calm her down. "I understand, Mary and we will find out who did this and they will pay. I promise you," he said softly looking her right in the eye.

Mary was so angry a lone tear trickled down her left cheek. Chris reached down to kiss it away and drew the frustrated newspaperwoman into his arms, in an uncharacteristic public display of affection. Taking a deep breath, Mary pulled away, well aware that they had an audience.

"Thank you, Chris." She turned then, eyes narrowing. "Do either of you know anything about this?"

"No Ma'am," both True and Rhianna replied quickly, though Chris didn't miss the look that they shared.

"Well, I had better not find out that you had anything to do with it," Mary threatened. "I suppose I had best go reset the type if I'm going to get this paper out today."

Chris turned to the girls, Rhianna in particular. "I get the impression maybe you know something about this."

"No," Rhianna shook her head.

"You've helped Mary out enough to know how her typesetting works and you're good with your letters. It wouldn't be the first time you've snuck out at night, either."

Rhianna looked Chris straight in the eye, "I did not do this."

"If I find out you've lied to me…"

"I know," she answered quietly, not needing him to finish his statement.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Okay, spill," True demanded as soon as the girls were away from the boardinghouse. "I kin see it in yer eyes. Ya know somethin'."

"It was staring us in the face from the very beginning."

"Okayyyy," True replied.

"The go juice. A prank war. Using all of your pranks and targeting you. It didn't strike me until the typeset, though."

"So enlighten me, will ya?"

"It's Naomi, True."

"Naomi?" True's brow furrowed as she considered her cousin's words. "The guppy?" She queried skeptically, using her old nickname for the girl from their clan.

Well, that would explain the go juice - definitely pay back and sure enough True and the other girl did have a prank war or two back in the day. She and Naomi had a bit of a rivalry within the clan. True started her training extremely early because of her gifts and took pleasure in teasing the other girl, who was exactly the same age but had not yet started her training. Naomi was somewhat jealous of the attention True got by being the best runner in the clan. True in turn envied the fact that Naomi actually got a chance to know her parents before losing them to the war. The two age mates had gotten into it many times, though they'd also had some fun together as well.

"But ya kin read her," True reminded her cousin with a shake of her head, "And all that sneakin' in and out without gettin' caught…she just ain't that good."

"But she is not nine anymore, True. More than two years had elapsed after you left before I came back and we don't know how much time has passed since then in our world. Though she didn't start her training as early as we did, she was a natural navigator, True. Shortly after you were caught they sent her to train with the Eiyrt Fer Caggee (shadow warriors). She would have learned stealth and it was rumored the Elder Eiyrt Fer Caggee had in his possession an Eiyrt crystal."

"A shadow gem?" True let out a low whistle. "I didn't think those were fer real. So she can block yer gift?"

"And yours."

True shook her head, "But what makes ya so sure?"

"Because when she was acting as messenger for the Elder's, before she started training, she once reversed all the print in several of Elder Cyric's daily correspondences. He was livid and insisted I use my abilities to find out who had done it."

"Damn! Cyric was never the one to screw with," True cringed. The oldest of the clan elders had been a crotchety old cuss with very little tolerance. "Bet he flayed the skin right off 'er."

Rhianna just pursed her lips, not even responding to her younger cousin's comment. "If I don't miss my guess, some sort of irrefutable evidence will show up implicating me in resetting Mary's type," Rhianna stated grimly.

"Unless, we find the guppy first," True replied resolutely.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Casey sat comfortably in the warm water, her eyes closed as she hummed, "Molly Do You Love Me". She and JD were going out on a "proper" date this evening. He was going to take her to the restaurant for supper. Mary had promised to help her get ready. Not that she and JD hadn't done lots of things…fishing, riding, or just going for a walk…but this was different. This was something folks actually did when they were truly courting. Yes, most people pretty much took it for granted that she and the youngest peacekeeper were a couple but this was special and Casey couldn't quell the butterflies in her stomach.

A sound caught her attention and she sat up with a start, looking around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she settled back into the water, but found it impossible to relax again so she quickly washed her hair and grabbed her towel. That's when she noticed that her clothes were missing. Certain that she had finally caught True out she wrapped the towel about her and rushed out to catch the brat only to run smack dab into JD.

"Oh!" Casey squealed.

"Oh, ah, ah, ah…" JD couldn't put two words together as he took in Casey's near naked form before quickly turning his back to her.

Casey immediately retreated back into the bathhouse so embarrassed she never wanted to see anyone ever again. The teen was so intent on her own sense of mortification that she completely missed the faint snicker and didn't see the dark eyes dancing in delight before they disappeared behind the corner.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

True sat on a low-hanging branch up in a tree just at the edge of town. Creed had to help his Da with stocking at the store this afternoon and Rhianna was still working with Nathan at the clinic. Billy had asked if she wanted to shoot marbles but she really wasn't in the mood. She kind of felt like being alone. Getting blamed for all of the pranks around town bothered her more than she liked to let on. If she were honest with herself, she could understand why people thought she was to blame for the numerous mishaps of late, and she had to admit every one of them was something she might have done, or even had done at some point in time. Still it sort of made her insides twist and left a bad taste in her mouth to have people looking cock-eyed at her all the time. Though it was a long time past, True was really starting to feel bad about the time she'd gotten Billy whipped for that prank he didn't do.

She was so relieved that Vin and Chris had believed her – at least to some extent, though she was well aware that they were keeping a closer watch on her than normal. Vin knew there was something she wasn't telling him, and as much as she wanted to tell about Naomi and how the other girl was framing her, she wasn't quite certain that he would believe her. Besides, she wanted a piece of the little fish before the guys got a hold of her! She and Rhianna had been working on a plan and True couldn't wait to get her hands on the instigator of this most recent bout of chaos.

With a heavy sigh True looked up at the sun, which would soon be disappearing behind the distant hills. She should be heading back to the boarding house to start her homework. It wouldn't be long before supper. She wanted to kick herself as soon as the thoughts entered her head. Lately she couldn't seem to help but be a bit more concerned with keeping in everyone's good graces and adhering more closely to the rules. Damn it all!

Jumping from the tree, the small girl landed aptly on her feet and started toward the boarding house. She and her cousin really needed to figure out how to flush out the guppy and fast. Noticing Rhianna heading her way she paused and gave a half-hearted wave, her mind still on the problem of finding Naomi. Absorbed in her thoughts, True was taken completely off guard by the solid thump to her shoulder and stumbled a few steps before whirling around to find out who had had the audacity to strike her.

Casey stood before her - arms crossed glaring like some enraged bob-cat ready to pounce.

"What the hell?" True demanded.

"Thet's exactly what I'd like ta know, True? What have I ever done to you?"

"Well, damn near dislocated my shoulder for one," the younger girl griped assuming a fighting stance more than ready to retaliate.

Rhianna stepped between the two and faced Casey, easily picking up the details from the furious teen's mind. "She didn't do it Casey," she stated quietly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"So _you_ say, but yer always tryin' to protect her. An' stay the hell outta my head ya freak!"

True had had enough. She was tired of being blamed for things she didn't do, and she sure as hell wasn't going to stand here and listen to Casey put down her cousin. Not to mention Casey'd had the nerve to push her. Sidestepping Rhianna, she took a swing at Casey, feeling satisfied when her fist connected solidly with the young woman's stomach, doubling the teen over.

"True stop, this is just going to bring more trouble," Rhianna pleaded.

"Ya know what? If'n I'm gonna get blamed fer stuff, I might was well get some satisfaction."

With an inhuman screech Casey ran toward True, using her body mass to ram into the younger girl and taking them both to the ground. True in no way taken by surprised this time, used the teen's momentum against her, landing a few good hits as she rolled. Within seconds True had Casey pinned face down with her arm wrenched painfully behind her back, blood was dripping from the older girl's nose and lip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE?" Vin's voice thundered, causing True to loose her hold on Casey, which was just as well because his next move was to roughly grab the back of her overalls and yank her off the older girl.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Please See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: This has been an incredibly difficult chapter to write. As you read, I am sure the reason will become apparent. My sincere thanks to Wolfpyre for her invaluable input - without which this chapter would not have been possible.  
><strong>

Chapter 4

True wiggled and kicked wildly, but Vin had a firm grip on the child and when he landed a powerful swat to her backside the wriggling subsided. Rhianna rushed to help Casey up and surreptitiously heal the damage True did to the older girl's face, hopefully before Vin could get a good look at it. The blond pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the blood from Casey's nose and lip.

"She started it!" True accused angrily, kicking up a dirt clod in Casey's general direction. "Bitch jest come up an' pushed me without cause."

"Oh, don't even play the innocent here, True! I'm sick and tired of yer damn stupid pranks!"

"Both of ya'd best be watchin' yer language less'n ya fancy a trip over my knee right here in the middle 'o the street," Vin warned. His eyes locked with Casey's and within seconds the young woman looked down at her feet, a blush rising in her cheeks at the threat. "Yes, sir."

"True?"

"Yeah, whatever. YeOWch! I mean, yes sir."

Satisfied Vin continued. "So I take it somethin' happened to ya this afternoon, Casey?"

"She took my clothes from the bathhouse!"

"THE HELL I DID!" True started her thrashing again, trying to get at Casey, but Vin tightened his grip and offered yet another smack to her bottom, which again stilled True's movements as she stopped to rub the growing sting in her backside, blinking heavily to avoid the tears that threatened. .

"Last warnin' 'bout yer language, True," he growled before turning back to Casey. "Ya saw her then?" Vin asked Casey who rolled her eyes.

"No I didn't see her, but I know it was her."

"And that's why ya decided ta go pickin' a fight?" Vin's voice was calm but his blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Yer gonna take her side agin, ain't ya? Little True jest can't do no wrong lately. I'm plum sick of it!"

"Ya need ta settle yerself down an' not cause more of a scene than ya really be wantin' in the middle of town," Vin warned sharply. "Now, ya okay? Ya hurt anywhere?" Casey paused a moment and realized that Rhianna had done a good job. Nothing hurt…even a little. She shook her head in response.

"Why don't ya go on back to Mary's and I'll be round in a few minutes so's you an' me kin have ourselves a little talk 'bout this."

Casey pursed her lips, seemingly ready to argue, but the look in Vin's eyes stayed her tongue. "Fine," she said in a huff turning on her heel to head to Mary's.

As soon as she was a safe distance away, Vin released his hold on True, then had to grab the backs of her overalls to forestall her taking off after Casey. "If'n ya know what's good fer ya, you'll stay put," he growled before crossing his arms and offering her a glare nearly as noteworthy as one of Chris's, "What have I told ya 'bout fightin' and keepin' a rein on thet temper o' yers?"

"Ah, Vin," True whined, "It just ain't fair! She's blamin' me fer shi- ah – stuff I didn't do an' then she jest come right up an' shoved me with no warnin' an' then starts in on insultin' Rhianna. How am I not suppose ta respond ta thet?"

"Better than ya done," he replied giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine. "Ya okay? Yer not hurt atal?"

"Course not!" True scoffed.

Vin hadn't thought so but wanted to ask to be fair. "I've been mighty impressed with ya the last couple days. Keepin' yer attitude in check, doin' good at school, an' followin' the rules an' all so's I'm gonna trust ya now ta go straight ta the boarding house an' up ta yer room. I'll be along in a bit."

"Ya gonna be talkin' or a…somethin' else when ya come?"

"Bit a both, I'm thinkin'. I've done warned ya plenty 'bout fightin' even if ya ain't the one that started it. Ya ain't the only one in trouble but ya ain't gettin' off with jest a warnin' again, True."

True bit her lip.

"Now, kin I trust ya ta do as yer tol' or do I need ta find someone ta take charge of ya while I go talk ta Casey?"

True used the toe of her boot to dig into the dirt. There was that word again. _Trust._ What Vin said meant a lot to True, and although every fiber in her body was telling her to run, it was more important to validate Vin's trust in her. "Nah, I'll go ta my room."

Vin gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to express his pride in her decision and True started slowly toward the boardinghouse. Rhianna made to follow.

"Not so fast."

The blond girl spun back around, her green eyes offering up a questioning look to the tracker.

"Don't be thinkin' I missed what ya done. It's good an' fine ta be helpin' and healin' folks but I know good an' well ya was trying to hide the damage True done ta Casey's face. True's gotta learn ta hold her temper an' ya don't need ta be tryin' ta cover fer her."

"It honestly was not that bad at all. I did not want you to be alarmed by the blood and I truly did want to offer Casey some solace."

"Hmmm. Mmmm. Ya wanna go spinnin' anymore o' yer tales, there'll be three little gals gettin' tanned 'stead of two." She met his steady gaze and offered up a nod of understanding.

"Yes, sir."

"What was it thet Casey said 'bout ya thet got True all riled?"

Rhianna rolled her eyes. "It hardly warrants repeating. She was angry. It was nothing. True was in a mood to take offense because Casey pushed her."

Vin didn't respond but kept his blue eyes pinned intently on the girl in front of him.

Finally Rhianna sighed. "She called me a freak, because I noted what had happened at the bathhouse prior to her verbalizing the event. I have been called far worse. It hardly merits any scrutiny."

"And were ya lookin' where ya needn't a been?"

"Honestly, Vin, Casey was so emotional, I could not have shielded her thoughts if I had tried."

Vin gave a nod and moved to put a comforting hand on Rhianna's head, ruffling her blond curls. "Don't know if we appreciate how hard it is fer ya at times."

Rhianna offered a shrug, but leaned into Vin, accepting the affection and comfort of his touch as well as the sentiment behind it. "Why don't ya go on back ta Nathan's? Or find another way ta whittle away thirty minutes or so. I want ya ta leave True be 'til I talk with 'er an' ya won't want ta be at Mary's either."

"Yes, sir," Rhianna acquiesced.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Vin knocked gently at the door to the room Casey was using at Mary's. He wasn't looking forward to this confrontation but knew how important it was that he set Casey straight on some things. Though he had addressed it once before, he was well aware that there remained a touch of animosity between Casey and True that was rooted in jealousy. Jealousy over his fraternal affection.

Accepting the low murmur from inside the room as permission to enter, Vin let himself in. Casey stood facing away from him, looking out the window with her arms crossed and defiant anger mirrored on her face.

"Kinda hard ta talk if'n ya won't look at me."

"Ain't like yer gonna be listenin' ta my side anyway. Ya already done made up yer mind."

"That so?"

"I reckon."

Vin sighed. Lord help him! He'd survived bullets, wild animals, and bounty hunters but fractious females were going be the death of him for sure. Not knowing exactly what to say to the teen before him he just studied her, hoping for some sign or maybe even divine intervention.

Casey sniffed. "This week was supposed ta have been so special. I's gonna get ta spend extra time with JD and thought I might even talk you inta goin' ridin' with me. Instead that little brat has made things just awful! First the outhouse, then riflin' through my private things - not ta mention the earthworms, and now this! I was embarrassed nigh ta death, Vin!" Tears coursed down Casey's cheeks as she spun around to face the sharpshooter. "An' it ain't jest me, neither. All these stupid pranks are settin' everyone on edge. No one could enjoy that fancy dinner Mz. Whittaker put together, 'cause the tension was so think ya coulda cut it with a knife. It's been a terrible week!"

Vin stepped forward and took the distressed girl into his arms where she just cried into his powerful chest, venting all of her pent up anger and disappointment. He hadn't known about Casey's things being gone through or the worms and he certainly could see how the young women would be plenty embarrassed about the bathhouse incident, but in his mind Casey was still being kind of overly emotional about the whole thing. Maybe he should run this by Lauren, but then he had this terrible feeling that he'd end up with a lecture that left him feeling like an insensitive clod.

"Look, Casey, I'm right sorry yer week ain't turned out like ya planned but there ain't no evidence that points ta True bein' behind the pranks."

"But-"

Vin gently pushed the girl back from the embrace and placed a finger on her lips. "Nope. The minute I see some hard evidence, ya kin bet that my belt will be havin' a long an' hard conversation with her tail end. Until then, I'm goin' with innocent 'til proven guilty. That ain't me favoring her over you…that's jest fair as I see it."

Casey sighed. Vin had a point. She was absolutely sure that True was the culprit…really who else could it be? But Rhianna insisted someone was trying to set True up. What if she were right? Casey would feel bad if True was punished unjustly. Vin was doing the right thing, and it wasn't fair for her to accuse him of favoritism.

"I'm sorry, Vin. I was jest so mad!"

"Well, I kin understand that, but it don't change the fact that pickin' a fight with True was wrong, and ya know that it was. I cain't let that go, Casey. That wouldn't be fair either."

Casey took a step back, eyes wide as understanding dawned. "Ya ain't sayin'… Vin I'm sixteen years old."

"Too old ta be pickin' fights with ten-year-olds then, no matter what yer reason," Vin answered, his voice gaining a bit of metal.

"But, I have supper with JD at the restaurant tonight! Fact is I should be gettin' ready right now."

"I'm afraid yer plans with JD will have ta wait Casey. Ya ain't goin' out tonight."

Once again tears came to her eyes. This was just too much. She'd been really looking forward to this evening.

"I'll talk ta JD. Y'all kin reschedule fer tomorrow," Vin held up a hand to quell Casey's outburst. "An' ya should count yerself lucky. Had True gone startin' a fight with you, she'd probably be stuck in her room fer more'n one even'n. I know ya've had a rough week so I'm cuttin' ya some slack."

Casey's lip quivered but any argument died on her lips. She wasn't going to risk extending the restriction. Vin caught her hand and walked over to the bed to take a seat. Without another word he unfastened her trousers and pulled her over his knees. Casey wanted to object when she felt him pull the denim down to her knees and unfasten the flap to her union suit, but that hadn't worked before and she knew it wouldn't work this time either.

The first crack of Vin's weathered hand took her breath away. She'd forgotten how much this hurt. Several hard swats followed and she soon realized that the fire in her backside already seemed to exceed that of last time. Tears were cascading down Casey's cheeks by the tenth swat.

Not wanting to extend this anymore than necessary, particularly as he still had another little girl to deal with, Vin was putting some force behind his swing and though he made sure to cover the entire bared bottom over his lap he focused his attention right where he was certain to make the strongest impression. Casey was sure to feel this every time she sat down for awhile. Tilting the teen forward, Vin finished up with ten powerful swats to Casey's already scorched undercurve, causing the teen to break down into hitched sobs.

Quickly fixing the girl's clothing, Vin gently pulled Casey up and onto his lap, mindful of the fiery blaze he'd ignited in her rear. He allowed her to cry herself out, offering a gentle but comforting embrace. When her sniffles subsided and she had gone all but limp Vin spoke.

"I'm hopin' I never have ta do thet again, Casey. Yer right, ya are gettin' to old fer it, but thet jest means ya should be makin' better choices. I love ya, don't go doubtin' it or lettin' that green-eyed monster set in. Yer better 'an that. I love both you an' True an' quite a few others ta boot."

"I know, Vin," Casey sniffed. "And I'm sorry, I really am."

"Yer forgiven. It's done and over with, though I think ya might give some thought to apologizin' ta True."

"Yes, sir."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Vin made his way to the boarding house, mulling over the best way to handle True. She could have really hurt Casey and needed to get a hold of her temper but on the other hand Casey had physically attacked the younger girl. With a heavy sigh Vin shook his head. He had warned her when she and Rhianna went at it that the next fight would result in a sore backside and he needed to follow through with his promise. Best to just get the unpleasant business behind him.

When the tracker opened the door to the bedroom that he shared with True, he was surprised to see the girl kneeling on the floor looking into a wooden box.

"Shit!" she said without thinking, turning worried blue eyes to Vin. She motioned towards the box, "This ain't what it seems, Vin, honest! I ain't seen this box afore today – I swear!"

With a furrowed brow Vin stepped forward to take hold of the small wooden crate and heft it onto the bed. What he saw there, gave him a queasy feeling in the pit of his belly. There were Mrs. Whittaker's sewing sheers with bits of gray yarn from his socks still stuck in them, a bottle of ink, a piece of that interesting rope that had been used to trap Casey in the outhouse, a small honey jar filled with what looked to be a homemade glue of some sort, some tobacco, a few bills as well as some coins, and three shiny new knives.

True opened her mouth to explain that she'd just found the box under her bed, but the words stuck in her throat when Vin turned his intense blue eyes on her. Though there wasn't the fury the girl might have expected, there was something more than a hundred times worse…hurt and disappointment. The girl shook her head, and cleared her throat feeling it constrict further as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I jest found –"

Vin held up his hand to cut off her words, his eyes turning to steal and the muscle in his jaw flexing in a way that indicated the tracker's effort to contain his temper. "Not a another word," he growled, his voice almost too low to even hear. "Git yerself in thet corner an' don't ya even think 'bout movin' an inch 'til I git back."

A cold chill went up True's spine at the sharpshooter's tone and the look in his eyes. She'd seen Vin mad plenty of times. Furious in fact, but somehow this was different. She wanted so badly to explain, but could tell that Vin was in no mood to listen to her explanation. She decided then and there that it was time to inform him about Rhianna's theory concerning Naomi. If only he would give her the chance.

Her face awash with tears, True offered up a pleading look to the man that had taken charge of her since she'd come to Four Corners, given her his name, and in every way treated her as if she were his sister by blood. "Vin-"

"Hetsetseha! (Now)."

Slowly, miserably True turned toward the corner, her chest aching with a pain she had never before experienced. The young girl was certain her heart must be breaking. It hurt so bad that Vin wouldn't listen. Maybe it was best to do as he said and wait for him to calm down before telling her side of things. She gave one last look over her shoulder. Vin had turned to go and she just couldn't stand it. True pivoted and ran to the buckskin clad man, grabbing his hand as sobs racked her small form.

"P-p-please," she begged, "Ya g-gotta fuckin' b-believe me."

Though taken aback but the tenor of True's sobs, as well as the pleading in her blue eyes, Vin glanced over at the box of contraband on the bed and hardened his heart. She'd been playing him for days, a couple of weeks even. The evidence sat right there. Spinning her around he offered several swats to her rear as he maneuvered her to the corner. "Enough, True," he said before turning on his heal and exiting the room.

True leaned her head against the wall and cried. The disappointment in Vin's eyes haunted her and she was desperate to make him understand the truth of the matter. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. As much as it hurt for Vin to accuse her unjustly, she could hardly blame him when he'd caught her what seemed red-handed. Besides, she and Rhianna had opted to keep the theory of Naomi to themselves, so True was aware that Vin had no other reasonable explanation. Somehow this knowledge did very little for the heavy ache in her heart.

The girl's blood started to boil at the thought of Naomi. Damn that little bitch! This was all her fault. True's fist connected with the wall and she barely even noticed the pain spreading through her hand and wrist. They needed to catch that little guppy and make her pay for all the strife she'd wrought in their lives. True sighed, but first she had to get out of this situation. Possibly Rhianna would show up before Vin got back. Surely with the two of them, they could make Vin believe that this was just a terrible hoax.

Unfortunately, that was not to be the case. True generally found corner time interminable and detestable. On this occasion, however she was so caught up in trying to figure out how to convince Vin of her innocence and find a way to trap Naomi that she was surprised when Vin reentered the room. True would have sworn on a stack of Josiah's Bibles that the tracker had just left moments before, when in actuality he'd been gone more than twenty minutes.

"Go ahead an' come on over here," Vin said with a hard edge to his voice. True breathed a sigh of relief. He sounded angry, yes, but calm. Calm was good. She spun around but stopped in her tracks. Vin held three newly cut and stripped switches in his hand. The girl swallowed hard, not quite sure why Vin might think he'd need three of the horrifying implements, and thinking that maybe "calm" wasn't so good after all.

"I thought we had a pretty good understandin' between us an' had built up some trust." Vin shook his head. "Ya ain't never really been able ta lie ta me since ya first got here. Don't know if'n it's Rhianna's influence or what but ya seemed ta have gotten right good at pullin' the wool over my eyes. Not jest thet, but it looks like ya been goin' back ta yer old ways," he waved at the knives and other obviously purloined items in the box.

Vin paused. He wasn't much for long speeches but this entire turn of events had thrown him for a loop and he was not just angry and hurt by True's actions but worried for the girl. Her reaction before he left just didn't make sense to him and he was really beginning to question himself. Substantiation of True's poor choices sat right there on the bed, and yet still he found himself wanting to believe her. The sharpshooter felt like a complete and utter failure. What was he thinking when he decided he was capable of raising a child! How could he have misread the situation, misread True so badly.

"I love ya, True, an' I always will no matter what trouble ya git up to, but I'm right disappointed in ya. Some of the pranks ya been pullin' 'ave been downright mean, an' ya done lied ta my face over and over. Then gettin' inta thet fight with Casey. Ya know good an' well ya coulda hurt her real bad. An' stealin' ta boot," his jaw tightened. "Guess I've allowed ya a bit too much free rein, but if'n ya need constant supervision like a toddler then thet's what we'll do fer a spell. Ya ain't ta go no where by yerself 'til I says ya can an' that won't be 'til I feel I kin trust ya agin."

He waved the switches. "Maybe keepin' some of these around'll help ta remind ya o' the difference 'tween right an' wrong." He set two of the slender pieces of wood down and motioned her toward the bed. "Drop 'em an' bend over, True."

True had received plenty of spankings, and had been switched more than a few times as well, but never once for something she hadn't done. Vin's expression of misplaced disappointment had cut deep and tears streamed down her face. The ten-year-old was reeling from the injustice of the entire situation and couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this was actually happening.

"True, I ain't gonna be so lenient as I been. Ya do what yer tol' the first time, or ya'll earn extra licks. Plain an' simple. Ya gotta learn," Vin's voice was strained and True almost couldn't bear the dispirited tone or look in his eyes. Not wanting to disappoint him any further True did as she was told.

She tried to comfort herself with the thought that there were plenty of things that she'd never been caught for. All she had to do was pretend she was being punished for those things. True felt the cool air making her backside tingle when Vin undid the flap of her union suit. Then the first lick took her breath away.

Spiking Nettie's drink at the dance…even though that didn't seem to have any affect. True gasped as another lick fell just below the first.

_Helping_ Ms. Fulsom's chair to collapse underneath her at that box social a few Sunday's back. Though she still thought the oversized cow of a busybody deserved it after what she said about Lauren and Vin. True yelped as the next painful stripe painted her white bottom.

All those times she'd had Rhianna finish her homework so she could score some extra play time. She gasped as the lithe piece of wood caused another explosion of fire across her rear.

Putting those worms in Lizzy's sandwich. The look on the other girl's face had definitely been worth a lick or two. True cried out as Vin brought the switch down twice more, trying to remember other past sins to confess to herself, pretending this was just absolution.

For his own part, Vin was sick inside. He knew he needed to get this message through to True. She needed to respect him and beyond that her actions could land her in a jail cell or swinging at the end of a noose if she didn't mend her ways. Yet he hated this with every fiber of his being. The observant tracker noted the difference in True's response, too, and this had him worried. True was normally extremely vocal during a tanning. Yet today, though she yelped or cried out in pain when the switch fell, she was not nearly as animated as normal and there were no apologies or promises of future good behavior.

He let the switch fall a couple more times. After laying down the last stripe, the sharpshooter went to break the switch as he always did, but stopped. Taking a deep breath he ran his hand over the pliant wispy piece of wood then gathered up all three switches and stood them carefully against the bedside table as a reminder. Then he moved to fix True's clothing and offer some comfort to the distraught girl.

To his utter consternation, when he went to collect True into his arms to let her know that all was forgiven, she pulled away from him. Something she had never done after a punishment. Not one single time. She curled up into a ball and sobbed silently into her pillow.

A shudder ran through Vin. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. "Sunshine," He put a hand on True's shoulder but she flinched away. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't know what to do. "I love ya, Sunshine," he said quietly before exiting the room with a heavy heart.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.  
><strong>

**A/N: This is a short chapter...quite honestly it is NOT the whole chapter... but I've been very busy and I thought a short update would be better than no update.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Vin made his way down the stairs, unsure where he was headed. He wanted a drink. Even more he wanted to jump on his horse and ride, to feel the wind whipping at his face and the freedom of the wild land stretching out before him. With a heavy sigh he shook his head. True lay upstairs miserable and inconsolable. There was no way he was taking off and leaving her alone, even though she wanted nothing to do with him right now.

"You've a caller, Vin," Mrs. Whittaker said brightly. She had of course heard the commotion upstairs. It was not exactly an uncommon occurrence since the mischievous young Tanner girl had arrived. The proprietress of the boardinghouse knew that True had a good heart. The girl was just spirited. She felt the seven peacekeepers did a good job offering a balance of love and discipline to both the girls in the household, but she knew that it could sometimes be hard on the men.

Vin turned to see Lauren and his face lit up. With a smile, Mrs. Whittaker shooed the two into the parlor with a promise of refreshments to come. Once the couple was alone, Vin pulled Lauren into his arms and held her close, taking comfort in her presence. He inhaled her feminine scent and wondered if it was a soap or perfume that she used. It was subtle but oh so nice.

Lauren returned the embrace, well aware that something was deeply troubling the man she'd come to love. Finally, she stirred, aware that Mrs. Whittaker would be returning soon, and clasped his hand to lead him over to the settee so they could sit down. "What is it, Vin? Is it True? Is she okay?"

Vin gave the young teacher an incredulous look, wondering how on earth she knew what was going on. Lauren smiled, "I saw her after school. She sat on the lowest branch of that big tree just at the edge of town for the longest time all by herself. Seeing True that still for such a long time when no one was making her definitely raised my suspicions."

Mrs. Whittaker bustled in then with a tray of refreshments. She'd included both tea and coffee, some cookies, and a shot of whiskey for Vin. One didn't live under the same roof with the seven peacekeepers without picking up a thing or two and the kind woman could tell when Vin came down the stairs that he needed a drink. Understanding that the young lovers wanted time alone, she was quick to leave the tray and hurry off to continue her supper preparations.

Once the Mrs. Whittaker had returned to the kitchen, Vin continued, "So ya saw her this afternoon then? She weren't nowhere near the bathhouse?"

"No. She sat alone in that tree for the longest time. Why?"

Vin picked up the whiskey and downed it in one shot then explained about the fight with Casey.

Lauren shook her head. "Well, it wasn't True and though I can certainly feel for Casey – honestly I cannot imagine the humiliation – she still should have known better than to go attacking, True."

"Yeah, we done discussed that. She's mighty upset. I tanned her hide an' tol' her she'd have ta stay in tonight."

Lauren gasped. "Her big date with JD." It was a small town and Lauren knew of the special plans. She and Mary had even discussed some different styles for the teenager's hair for the occasion. Interestingly enough, the news of the spanking didn't so much as cause the teacher pause. Her own father would definitely have offered similar discipline were she to have been caught brawling in the streets at sixteen.

"Ya thinkin' I was too harsh?" Vin asked miserably, certain he was failing on every front.

The young teacher tilted her head and it was obvious she was giving serious consideration to Vin's question. Something Vin had learned in his time spent with Lauren, though she could be ever so tactful at times, she was always honest. "No, no I don't think so. How long is she restricted?"

"I tol' her they could reschedule fer tomorra night."

"Then I think you were fair. If she wants to be a young lady, and benefit from the privileges of that status then she should conduct herself accordingly. Picking a fight with a younger girl…a family member really… is unacceptable. She should have found another means to deal with her frustration."

Vin's lips quirked at all of the fancy words. Sometimes Lauren sounded just a bit like Ezra when she went all 'teachery.' He easily understood her sentiment, however, and was somewhat relieved at her confirmation of his actions.

"So what of True then? I suppose it was necessary to reinforce her need to keep a hold on her temper?" Lauren asked with a sad note in her voice. True had seemed so dispirited this afternoon.

Vin sighed heavily and then explained what he had discovered when he returned to deal with True as well as his response.

"Vin Tanner you didn't!" Lauren exclaimed her eyes glinting with fire as she came to her feet. "You switched her without even allowing her to explain her side?"

"I reckon she done tol' me enough lies in the last week or more. I didn't need ta hear no more," Vin replied in frustration.

"And what if they weren't lies?"

"The evidence was sittin' right there. What other explanation could there be?"

"After a certain mishap in school, the girls suggested that someone was trying to frame them. I don't know who, but in that circumstance at least I believed them – the evidence supported their story. Maybe this was something similar."

Vin's brow furrowed. It still didn't make sense. Many of the pranks, particularly those here at the boardinghouse, would have taken the stealth of a Comanche warrior. Besides some of the items in that box had obviously come from True and Rhianna's world. That pretty much ruled out everyone in town except the girls. Vin's eyes narrowed. "Ya never mentioned this afore."

Lauren's cheeks reddened. That's right she hadn't. She'd promised True she wouldn't tell Vin that his sister had been in trouble that day. Sometimes it was rather difficult juggling her roles as teacher and lady friend to one of the town's peacekeepers. "No, I didn't choose to mention it at the time," Lauren replied tightly, refusing to defend her choice. "But you should have at least listened to True. You said yourself she was acting oddly, couldn't you have waited, maybe talked to someone? Maybe talked to _me_? Courting is more than sunset walks and horse rides, Vin. Couples share things. True must be devastated!" Lauren spun on her heal and headed up the stairs leaving a dumbfounded Vin sitting on the settee.

As the young woman stormed up the stairs, Vin noticed Chris walking in with a firm hand on Rhianna's collar. The set to the gunman's face left no doubt as to what Rhianna's fate was going to be when they reached her room. Briefly Vin wondered what the girl might have done since he'd seen her, but honestly, he didn't really want to know. Holding his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees he replayed the afternoon's drama in his mind, trying to figure out the day's strange events.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Do we even need to talk about this?" Chris demanded coldly, tossing the ink stained shirt and metallic type pieces on the bed.

"Yes, I rather think we should," Rhianna replied, causing Chris's eyebrows to shoot straight up into his hairline. Not giving her guardian a chance to respond to what he obviously considered impertinence the girl continued. "You cannot honestly believe I would be so stupid as to leave such damning evidence in my own room for Mrs. Whittaker to find when she collected laundry? Do you really believe me to be so utterly devoid of intelligence or reason?"

"Oh, she said it was stuffed back behind your bed like were tryin' to hide it," Chris informed the girl with an edge to his voice that could probably cut through rawhide.

With a heavy sigh, Rhianna rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I just burn the evidence and what reason could I possibly have for keeping those pieces of type?"

"You tell me," Chris answered with a dangerous glint in his green eyes.

"Because _**I **_– did – not – do – it!"

"So you want me to believe someone just snuck in here – without Mrs. Whittaker or anyone else taking notice – took one of your shirts, covered it with printers ink, and put letters from Mary's printing press in it, then stuffed it behind your bed?"

"Yes."

Chris just cocked his eyebrow at the girl's flat response.

"Look, I realize that since coming here I have not exactly given you tremendous cause to believe in my honesty, but I did not reset the type on Mary's printing press."

"You're right. You haven't given me much reason to trust you. I've tried time and again to get across to you how wrong lying is, but it seems to be a hard lesson for you." Chris's hands were going for his belt now. "Unless you can give me a better reason to believe you now, we're done talkin'."

Rhianna met Chris's eyes and read his thoughts. Trust. This came down to trust and she had to admit her tendency for obfuscation had not allowed for much trust in her relationship with Chris. Time and again she'd shown her willingness to bend the truth or just plain lie in order to manipulate a situation and now she was facing the fallout for that. Perhaps for the first time in her life, she actually did understand why honesty was so important at least among family.

She nodded. It was time to face the consequence for her oftentimes economical use of the truth, but at least maybe she could gain back a little ground so far as her relationship with Chris. Conall's voice echoed in her head, "_You know, might be best if you just tell him about it…trust is important in a family." _

"Fine, but if I am going to get thrashed, I would rather it be done for something for which I am actually guilty."

Rhianna moved to the loose floorboard where she stashed anything that she wanted to keep hidden. She paused, wondering if she were insane for doing this. Not only was she preparing to confess to something that was going to add to Chris's ire and possibly make her punishment worse, she was giving up something precious to her, not to mention revealing her secret hiding place. Only True knew about it. Taking a deep breath and pushing her blond curls away from her face with a trembling hand, Rhianna decided that her bond with Chris was worth the sacrifice so the girl pried up the board and took out the shiny Colt .45 that had only been out to see a handful of shooting excursions with Conall. Coming to her feet she handed it to the dumbfounded gunman before her.

"Not to worry, it is not loaded," she said a bit nervously, not meeting Chris in the eye. Feeling a need to fill the silence she continued, "I stole that from a man the first week that I arrived in Four Corners." Her brow furrowed at the memory. She was in the habit of reading the people that she stole from as it often helped her not to get caught. This man was passing through so no one would recognize the weapon. That had made him a good mark, but wasn't the alone reason she had targeted him.

"He had beaten his wife and taken the money that she'd gotten by selling her mother's wedding ring then taken off and bought this fancy new gun." In Rhianna's mind that more than justified her stealing it from the stranger, though she knew that Chris would not agree. "Nonetheless I did take it from him, and hide it from you. I have also taken it out shooting several times and been less than truthful about those excursions." She lifted her chin, and her green eyes looked squarely into Chris's, though her voice held a quiver when she continued, "And I lied when you asked if I was hiding anything else from you. I knew you would disapprove of me having a gun, even though we had not discussed it."

Chris studied the gun and then eyed the girl intently for several seconds.

"I am an excellent shot. Something that we have in common," she said nervously when the silence grew uncomfortable. Her shields were tightly in place now because the girl wasn't sure if she could bear to know what her guardian was thinking. "At first I felt I needed the protection. I could not imagine being without a weapon. Then I just did not want to give it up. It was was one small way of holding on to my old life and the person who I was in my world."

Chris turned to set the gun aside on the dresser. Then he unfastened his belt and pulled it slowly through the belt loops. Without being told, Rhianna lowered herself across the bed, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. The blond gunman didn't make her wait long.

The leather fell hard and fast on her skirt clad backside bringing instant tears to her eyes. Rhianna took the whipping much like she normally did, keeping quiet as long as she could but breaking down into sobs when Chris started laying licks low across her sit spot and upper thighs. One notable difference was her remorse in knowing that her own habit of playing fast and loose with the truth had led toward Chris's inability to trust her.

Chris paused. "You should have told me sooner, about the gun and about whatever it is that you know about who messed with Mary's printing press. I'll be expecting some straight answers later."

Rhianna cried harder at his words. He believed her. Relief washed over her and a warm feeling spread through her middle, one far more pleasant and comforting than the fiery heat in her posterior.

"Just so we're clear. You don't touch a weapon without my permission," the belt fell again right in the middle of her scorched rear. "I catch you stealing again and next time this will be on the bare," the belt came down again. "No more lying." He brought the belt down once more then threaded it carefully back through the belt loops of his trousers before moving to take a seat on the bed.

Rhianna turned on her side, watery green eyes looking up to the man that was father to her in all but name. "I _am_ sorry," whispered.

Chris opened his arms and Rhianna was quick seek the refuge of his lap while the last of her tears subsided. "I'm proud of you," Chris said his hand running through her blond curls. "You didn't have to tell me, but you did."

"Thank you for believing me," she sniffed. His arms tightened around her and the two sat in silence, not feeling the need to say anything else.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**_A/N: I know it's been a long time, but end of the school year and beginning of summer has been crazy busy! A big thanks to Wolfpyre who has helped me throughout this story and continues to do so. _  
><strong>

Chapter 6

Lauren knocked softly on True's door, then a little louder when there was no response. "True?" Lauren called softly, before finally opening the door.

The girl lay with her back to the door, her small form quaking with silent sobs. Lauren entered, gently closing the door behind her and went to take a seat on the bed. True turned when the young teacher laid a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. Sad blue eyes looked up into concerned hazel ones and the look of compassion was the only invitation True needed to throw herself into Lauren's arms.

"Oh, honey," Lauren cooed, encircling True and rocking gently back and forth. "It'll be okay. Hush now, dearheart." Knowing that there were no words that would truly comfort the girl Lauren just murmured endearments and finally started singing a lullaby that she had learned some years ago.

"_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me, Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee; Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day, lull'd by the moonlight have all passed away! Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song, list while I woo thee with soft melody;  
>Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, beautiful dreamer, awake unto me! Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!" <em> *

Eventually True cried herself out, but she made no move to vacate the safe haven of Lauren's arms so the woman continued her song and then sang another. True found Lauren's soft contralto extremely soothing and reveled in the completely novel experience of being held and comforted by a woman. She wondered if this is what it felt like to have a mother. She had never known her own mother, and throughout her life had always had male caretakers.

"Feeling better?" Lauren asked quietly.

True just shrugged. Lauren gave the girl a squeeze and then gently shifted True onto the bed careful to place her on her side. The young teacher got up and moved over to the porcelain washbasin and poured some water from a flowered pitcher onto a soft washcloth. She took the cloth over and gently washed True's heated face and then picked up the brush, and started to brush the girl's tangled hair.

Closing her eyes, True sighed contentedly. Rhianna did this most every night and though she grumbled, she really did enjoy the feel of having her hair brushed.

"Why wouldn't he believe me?" she finally whispered.

Lauren sighed and set the brush down. "Adults are not perfect True. We make mistakes, too. Vin loves you so much and he wants to do what is right by you, but he's only human."

"But you believe me," the statement was almost a question.

Lauren smiled. "Yes, I believe you, but then I have more experience with children than Vin. I come from a very large family and then I chose to be a teacher so I am around you rascals every day. Vin doesn't have that advantage."

True scowled, "He always seems ta know if I'm lyin'. Jest follows thet he aughta know when I'm tellin' the truth."

"Well, the evidence was rather convicting," Lauren replied. "Rhianna explained to me at the school house that she thought someone was framing you. I don't suppose the two of you shared that possibility with Vin."

"I woulda, but he wouln' even give me the chance," True's bottom lip stuck out.

Lauren sighed. She felt as if she had let both True and Vin down. Her own words came back to haunt her. _"Courting is more than sunset walks and horseback rides…"_ Yes she had promised True that she wouldn't tell Vin she was in trouble that day, but it was a small town and she knew about the various pranks. She should have broached the subject with Vin and let him know her thoughts on the matter. If she had, True might not have been punished unjustly.

Her eye caught sight of the switches leaned up against the bedside table and she stood up to grab one. Venting her frustration, she broke the offending piece of wood over her knee, which wasn't particularly easy because though the stick was slender the wood was very green and supple. The act was rather satisfying and she reached for another, breaking this one into multiple pieces.

"Yer gonna tell Vin it was you thet done that, right?"

"Certainly," Lauren agreed, lifting the final switch. "Hmmm. Maybe I should save this last one and use it on Vin," she said with a mock scowl on her face. "What do you think?"

True giggled.

Lauren's eyes sparkled with humor. "You know they teach us all about disciplining naughty children in teacher school?"

"Yer shittin' me?"

Lauren ignored the swearing. "Not at all. Two entire weeks devoted to rapping knuckles and applying the cane."

True's blue eyes grew big and then narrowed when Lauren's broad smile gave away her jest. True threw her pillow at the young woman, who responded by tossing it back at the girl then grabbing up the pillow off of Vin's bed to launch another attack. Warfare of any kind, even a pillow fight was definitely True's bailiwick and before long feathers were floating serenely down to the hardwood floors of the bedroom while the two had collapsed in a fit of laughter on the bed. True on her tummy and Lauren on her back.

Blowing a feather from her lips, Lauren looked around the room with a grin, then grabbed up the remaining switch. "I think I'd best take care of this straight away, or Vin might just be using it on me," she said, splitting the last wispy piece of wood over her knee with a laugh.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Rhianna and Chris made their way to the stairs. Supper time was drawing close and though the gunman believed it was past time to get a few straight answers from the girls about what they knew, he thought it would do everyone good to have a warm meal under their belt first. At the stairs they ran into Vin who was coming up to check on Lauren and True.

One look at the disheartened tracker and Rhianna gleaned the entire sordid tale from Vin's thoughts. Though she could easily feel the sharpshooter's uncertainty and remorse, her temper flared in defense of her cousin. "Bolvaneagh mac y coo-bwoirryn! Ta'iu fer oainjeragh!" (You stupid son of a bitch! You're a bastard!) She yelled giving Vin a push that almost unbalanced his position on the stairs.

Chris was quick to steady his friend after which he grabbed Rhianna's arm and offered a thunderous swat to her already scorched backside. "What in the hell are you thinkin'?"

"Let her be, Chris," Vin said quietly.

Surprised, Chris loosed his hold on the girl's arm and Rhianna pulled from the gunman's grasp, running to the room True shared with Vin. The blond peacekeeper gave Vin a questioning look and the long-haired sharpshooter offered a heavy sigh.

"Come on downstairs and I'll fill ya in tha best I can," Vin said.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Rhianna burst into True's room only to come up short at the astounding sight of her school teacher sitting on the bed with True amongst a pile of feathers, the remnants of three broken switches scattered about the floor. The utter shock on Rhianna's face was priceless and set True into a new fit of laughter. Even Lauren had to smile at the blond girl's amazed countenance.

It only took Rhianna a moment to pick up the details from their minds and fill herself in on what exactly had transpired. Her lips lifted in a smile at the unlikely picture. She wished she had a camera or True's talent for drawing because this was honestly one for the memory book.

Lauren chuckled as she came to her feet, "Well, I had best get a broom and dustbin and explain the demise of Mrs. Whittaker's pillows to her." The young teacher left the two girls alone, confidant that True would be okay now, especially with her cousin there to commiserate.

"Woulda been nice if you'd shown yer ass up a bit sooner," True grumbled once Lauren had left.

Rhianna moved forward to cup True's face in her hand, concentrating her efforts on healing the damage done to the other girl's backside, "Oh, Ennolid. I am sorry, but my ass was in its own sling I am afraid."

True was taken aback by her cousin's coarse language. Rhianna seldom swore, even a little.

"Spill," True demanded.

"I will, but first, are you okay?"

True rubbed her recently restored rear and offered a somewhat halfhearted and lopsided grin. "Am now. Ain't ya afraid of what Vin said he'd do if you ever healed me from a lickin' agin?"

"Well, it appears Lauren has taken care of the switch threat," Rhianna quipped, "And quite frankly I don't give a damn if he does see fit to try," the girl's green eyes burned at the injustice that had been done to her cousin. "You were innocent and he should have at least given you a chance to explain! I was so angry I gave him a push that quite nearly tumbled him down the stairs."

"You did?"

"Indeed. Not that I didn't pay for it," She added, rubbing her own backside, "Chris was standing right behind me. Luckily Vin stopped him before he could stoke the fire anymore. It already feels like the fires of hell have taken up residence in my skirt."

"Vin stopped him?"

"Yes, he feels quite bad actually. He's still confused, but I guess Lauren gave him quite a talking to, and now he realizes that he was hasty in offering you such a severe chastisement without hearing you out."

True turned to pace the floor, not really ready to think too much on her earlier run in with Vin. It was better now that the pain was gone, but she was still plenty mad at the man. He should feel bad! Sure the evidence was damning and she hadn't exactly been upfront about her ideas concerning Naomi but he should have at least heard her out! Naomi! True's fury found a more deserving target and she spun on her heel to face her cousin.

Rhianna nodded, unfazed by the dangerous look on True's face. She understood that her cousin wanted payback and for once was in full agreement. Naomi deserved everything she was going to get. "Yes, it's past time that we find our delinquent clan member and exact a little justice. I do not think we have much time either. She'll be moving on soon."

"Why'dya think thet?"

After explaining what had happened between herself and Chris, Rhianna shared her theory with her cousin. "Naomi, will not want to be far from the ocean or at least a major body of water for long. It is far too dry here for her taste. Not only has she pulled off all of the pranks but she pinned them on you, with the one exception that she hung on me."

"So she's proved she's the queen of pranks and now she's gonna take off?" True ground out kicking the bed frame in frustration.

"Not quite. Pretty much everything she's done, outside of framing us, has been a repeat of something you've done. I think she's going to want to prove that she really is the superior prankster."

"How?"

"By doing something even you wouldn't do."

"Yeah, and exactly what would that be?" True scoffed.

"Well, I've given that a great deal of thought, and I think I have it figured out. I think she's going to plan a major prank on Chris."

True whistled. "She really does have a death wish."

"Which makes our job even harder." True gave Rhianna a quizzical look wondering what her cousin was getting at. "We need to find her before she leaves the area but apprehend her _after_ she pranks Chris, because once we are done with her we can then hand her over to him and sit back and watch the fireworks."

True grinned. "I really like how you think, but I ain't promisin' there'll be anythin' left fer Chris once I'm done with her."

"She's clan," Rhianna reminded her cousin.

True snorted in response to that. After what happened earlier with Vin, she just might be able to forget that Naomi was family and gut the little guppy. Of course, Rhianna had a point. If Naomi really was stupid enough to prank Chris, True really wanted to see the fall out.

"So how are we gonna find her? Yer powers ain't helpin' much and the animals in town ain't been no help atal."

"I've been thinking about that. If we could have given one of the dogs a scent or knew more about her current physical appearance, we might have gotten somewhere, but there are just too many people in town. Outside of town, though, the animals would be well aware of a strange interloper that was out of place."

"So yer thinkin' I should have a chat with some of the critters outta town, but what if she's not leavin' town?"

"Even with her stealth training and the Eiyrt crystal, she couldn't avoid detection if she stayed in town all of the time. Besides, there is no way she'd go more than a day or two without swimming."

"The lake? In this weather? It's colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra face down in a snowbank."

"Nonetheless, I would wager she deems it worth the chill to get her swimming fix, which means she would need a fire handy to warm up."

"Which means this just got very easy," True said with an evil grin. "Why the hell didn't ya think of this a day sooner?"

"Well excuse me for needing time to puzzle through the particulars. It is not like I came through this unscathed," Rhianna replied in a huff.

"Oh, yeah. Can't believe ya were crazy enough ta bring out thet gun. He musta really let ya have it."

"Well, he was not exactly holding back," the blond girl groused, shifting in an effort to relieve some of the discomfort. "Still, I think it was the best option available under the circumstances." Rhianna wasn't about to reveal to her cousin that it had been worth it when Chris admitted to believing her. She knew how deeply her cousin was hurt by Vin's lack of faith and didn't want to pour salt in an open wound.

"So what now?"

"Well, Chris wants some answers so we have until after dinner to decide exactly how much we are going to tell them."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"So yer really thinkin' there is someone else ta blame?" Vin asked in a guilt-ridden voice after he and Chris had conferred.

"Yeah, I think there is."

"But, I'm sure some o' thet stuff had ta come from the girls' world and how in the hell has someone been able ta sneak in an' outta the boardinghouse without us knowin'?"

"I think there are two little girls upstairs that might be about ready to give us the answers to those questions. We're all gonna sit down for a little talk after supper."

Vin swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. He'd never forgive himself for what he'd done to True. His heart had told him she was being truthful but he'd thought he was just being blinded by his love for her. The evidence had seemed so conclusive, and he'd been so hurt by the fact that she'd lied to him that he didn't even give her the chance to explain. He of all people knew what it was like to be accused of a crime unjustly.

"Knock it off!"

Vin's head popped up at the other man's sharp tone.

Chris continued. "Ya made a mistake, Vin. One any one of us might of made in the same situation. And I've got news for you. It ain't gonna be the only one. Everyone makes mistakes, Vin, but yer not yet twenty-five years old and you're doing a damn fine job with True. Had the girls been up front with us in the first place it might not have happened. I'd wager my horse they know something about what's been going on and they should have told us."

Vin shook his head. "I was so hard on her. Wouldn't even listen to what she had to say."

"So, next time maybe you go a bit easier on her. You had just cause to think she was in the wrong. It's a hard thing, but she'll get over it…and so will you."

Vin shook his head. "I'll never lay a hand on her agin."

"Bullshit! At least it better be or you're the one I'll be taken a switch to next. True needs consistency, Vin. Love and consistency. I don't mind steppin' up while you get things straight in your head but there's no way in hell that you're letting that girl run roughshod over you just because you made one mistake."

"It was a hell of a mistake. Think I'd feel better if'n ya did take switch to me," Vin said with a wry grin. "Or maybe just yer fist. I deserve it."

"Well, the switches are no longer an option, as I've broken them into bits," Lauren's voice broke in, "And I seriously doubt that Mrs. Whittaker would approve of a brawl in her sitting room." Lauren approached Vin and despite Chris's presence reached up and offered Vin a kiss on the cheek, bringing a pretty blush to her own cheeks. "I'm sorry, Vin. I was wrong to lose my temper. Chris is right. All parents make mistakes and it isn't as if you've had the benefit of the ten years experience it took True to get to her age. If I'd openly discussed my thoughts on the matter earlier, this whole unpleasantness might have been avoided."

Vin shook his head, "This don't fall on you, Lauren."

"No, it doesn't, but the real culprit will be brought to justice," Chris stated darkly.

TBC...

* "_Beautiful Dreamer_" is a parlor song by Stephen Foster published in March 1864 by Wm. A. Pond & Co. of New York.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This chapter contains some violence involving children. I don't think it is overly graphic or at all inconsistent with the "True Verse," but wanted to let you know. Please remember that the world that True and Rhianna are from was a very violent war torn place, thus violence, to a certain degree, is more palatable to the girls than it might normally be to children of their age.

PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAIMERS AND OTHER WARNINGS

A/N: A humongous thank you to Wolfpyre for providing copious amounts of feedback and help on this entire story, but especially this chapter.

Chapter 7

By the time the girls were called down to supper they had gotten their story straight. After her recent discussion with Chris, Rhianna was insistent that they stick with the truth but suggested they need not share every little detail of what they knew about Naomi. They knew the seven would launch their own search once they found out about the other girl but the cousins hoped that Rhianna's suppositions were correct and they would beat the peacekeepers to finding Naomi.

Vin stood at the base of the stairs as the girls descended. One look at the tracker and Rhianna knew that he wanted a chance to talk to True alone. She sighed. That wasn't a good idea, but she seriously doubted that she could talk him out of trying.

"True," he said gently after Rhianna had passed by him, heading towards the dining room. True refused to look at him.

"Sunshine I'm real, sorry," he started.

"I don't wanna fuckin' hear it," she said finally meeting Vin's repentant blue eyes. "Ya wouln' listen ta me. Why should I listen ta you? And I ain't talkin' ta ya neither." Had Vin not been so guilt ridden, the girl's self-contradictory statement and petulant scowl might have been amusing. As it was, her words nearly broke his heart.

"Guess I kin understand that," Vin replied sadly. "But I _am_ sorry and I do love ya. Ain't nuthin'll ever change that." The tracker turned and headed into the dining room to find a seat for the evening meal. True followed, keeping her distance and choosing a seat as far from Vin as possible.

A heaviness hung over the table that evening and though five of the peacekeepers did not know precisely what had transpired, all were aware that things were not quite right within the family. Chris had informed the men that he wanted everyone to meet up at the church following the meal so the girls could tell them about what they knew concerning the recent prank wave in Four Corners. He'd made it clear up front that the girls weren't responsible and everyone was curious to learn more.

Rhianna attempted not to shift uncomfortably in the hard wooden dining chair and picked at her food, willing the tortuous meal to come to an end. True rearranged the food on her plate with a vigor that would normally have warranted censure from one of her caretakers. Though when neither Chris nor Vin commented, the others refrained as well. After two bites, Vin gave up the pretense of eating altogether.

"Mighty fine biscuits this evening, Mizz Whittaker," Nathan commented, trying to break the awkward silence and let the poor woman know that her culinary efforts were not completely unappreciated this evening.

"And a delightful mix of seasoning on the roast," Ezra added politely, causing the woman's face to brighten some.

True rolled her eyes at the patent attempts to placate the woman's feelings over a simple meal. Good God! Just because nobody was particularly interested in eating tonight she didn't have to get all offended and in a blather. True didn't bother to hide a quiet but derisive snort.

"True," Chris's voice was low and the warning undeniable.

"What?"

"Eat."

"I ain't hungry," she insisted petulantly.

Blue eyes locked with steely green. Defiance met with admonition. Chris wasn't going to take much more attitude but he decided to offer True a modicum of grace given her recent encounter with Vin. "Then drink your milk and show some respect for those that are still eatin'."

"No one ever shows _me_ no respect," True mumbled shooting a glare at Vin, but was quick to reach for her glass when Chris made to rise from his chair.

After a few minutes of silence JD cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the tension. He'd been disappointed when Vin had told him that Casey'd had a run in with True and would be unable to keep their date for the evening, but the young sheriff usually enjoyed the family style meals at the boarding house. Having grown up with just his mother, he loved being part of what he considered a big family and he didn't like it when they were at odds with one another.

"I guess Mr. Roth found the remains of his missin' cattle," he said trying to introduce an inert topic. "Looks like a cougar got 'em."

"Hopefully he'll stop his accusations against Kojay and his people now," Josiah commented with a nod. "I was getting worried that his foolishness was gonna cause him to act rashly."

"Know _all_ about gettin' accused by fools an' their rash actions," True whispered none too softly to Rhianna.

Vin just dipped his head, but Chris's threatening glare was enough to still True's tongue for the rest of the meal, which was finished in relative silence by all. The seven men and two girls headed directly over to the church, Chris having stopped to retrieve the damnable box of planted evidence from True and Vin's room. As soon as everyone was settled he plunked the box on a worktable Josiah had set up and pinned Rhianna with an angry glare.

"Start talkin'," he demanded coldly. The gunman was frustrated. He was the leader of the seven and essentially the head of this somewhat unorthodox family. He didn't like people messing with his family. The breach between Vin and True bothered him and his concern was expressed through an irritably that no one wanted to challenge.

"Someone has been trying to frame True and to some lesser degree myself for the pranks in town," she explained looking around at the assembled men. "It took us some time after the pranks started to figure it out, but True and I believe we know who is behind all of the unfortunate mischief of late," the blond girl waved at the box on the table, and continued with an edge to her voice, "True found those items in a box under her bed. Vin walked in and assumed she had been hiding them and punished her accordingly without –"

"Because the two of you hadn't seen fit to share what you suspected," Chris interrupted curtly. "So who is it?"

"We _believe_ it is a girl from our clan named Naomi. She and True had a bit of a rivalry back in our world."

"How'd she get here?" Buck queried.

"We do not know."

"How old is she?" Nathan asked at the same time that Josiah demanded, "What's she look like?"

"Once again, we do not know," Rhianna replied earning a quizzical look from the assembled men. "She was born within a few months of True, but we do not know when in our time line she was sent back, thus we are unsure of her age. Though given the juvenile nature of the pranks, I would assume she has not yet reached physical maturity. Similarly, not knowing how much time has elapsed since we last saw her, we do not know precisely what she looks like. Also, she always had a penchant for changing her hair style and color on a whim so there are really few details that we can offer."

"She changed the color of her hair?" JD asked skeptically.

"Not a difficult task in our time. One uses dyes similar to those used to color cloth or leather."

"The stealth required to accomplish what you are proposing would tend to belie the theory behind the culprit being a child," Ezra observed.

"I know, but we are not from this time. Our world is very different and Naomi was specifically educated to be covert, cautious, and sly by a sect of warriors with whom she was sent to train. We also believe that she is in possession of an object that not only aids her stealth but blocks both of our abilities, which is why I have not been able to sense her presence."

"What kinda object?" Vin asked, his voice full of concern, thinking of some type of unknown weapon.

"A crystal or gemstone, if you will," Rhianna replied.

"That jest don't seem likely," Vin responded shaking his head, trying to make sense of all that Rhianna was revealing.

"Yeah, an' we all know what a good judge y'are as ta what's true an' what ain't," True muttered bitterly.

"But, if she's from your clan," Buck asked before anyone could respond to True's insolence, "Why's she kickin' up such fuss and tryin' to get the two of you in trouble?"

"Payback to some degree," Rhianna replied, "For some minor conflicts when we were younger. Telling you all the stories from our past could take all night. Beyond that…to prove a point. She and True always had a bit of a competition running so far as pranks went."

True snorted, "As if! She weren't no competition at all."

"It is rather difficult to explain when taken out of context. Our world was a very different place from here. Though quite frankly I am at somewhat of a loss to explain her actions since I cannot sense her thoughts or emotions," Rhianna hedged. She did not want to give the peacekeepers too much to go on as she and True still hoped to find Naomi first.

"Why didn't ya jest tell us this before?" Vin asked.

"Like ya woulda fuckin' believed us?" True scoffed making a rude noise. "Kinda like the folks in Tascosa believed him 'bout thet murder, huh?" True quipped coldly, elbowing Rhianna. "Course anyone fool enough to bring in the _wrong_ fella," True shrugged and blew air from her lips in a derogatory manner.

Never once had she attempted to belittle Vin or his past in such a fashion, and though her outburst was born of her own hurt feelings those assembled were more than a little shocked. Only Rhianna really understood the depth of True's pain and thus why she had lashed out as she had. Whatever the reason, Chris had reached the end of his patience.

True's loud yelp broke the surprised silence followed by a few more exclamations of pain as several well-aimed smacks fell on her unsuspecting rear. "Hey! What 'as that for?" the girl demanded rubbing her backside and giving the blond gunman a withering glare through unshed tears.

"Watch yer language and drop the attitude," Chris growled menacingly, having had enough of True's impudence.

"What? He _switched_ me fer somethin' I didn't do an' I'm supposed ta be happy about it?" True bit out peevishly

"You were sittin' plenty comfortable at supper so I'm guessing Rhianna helped in your recovery. Had you been up front and honest in the first place it might not have happened. If I have to tell you again it's my belt that's gonna be doing the talking. Understood?"

True knew she had pushed Chris as far as she dared but was still loathe to back down. Rhianna's gentle hand on her shoulder had a calming effect, however, and after a few moments the stubborn girl chose the easier path. "Yes sir."

"Now that we know the truth, how are we going to proceed?" Ezra broke the tension with his frank question.

"Well, she's still just one kid. Now that we know what we're lookin' for we should be able to find her," Chris replied brusquely. "We'll start first thing in the morning."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Well?" Rhianna demanded of True as her cousin climbed back in the window.

"Easy as pie. Don't know how it was we didn't think of this sooner. There's a cave she stays in just by the lake. Left a passel of mighty displeased critters after she chased them outta their home just as the cold 'as settin' in." Rhianna had to bite back a smile at how much like Vin True sounded. Though she understood her cousin's anger and indignation, she could also feel the tracker's remorse and hoped the two could make peace before too long. Finding Naomi would go a long way towards making that possible.

"She ain't there now," True continued, "But I gotta owl watchin' fer me durin' the night an' a hawk that'll be on lookout tomorra."

"Excellent. If she is in town, though, it might be tonight that she is planning on making her move. Chris is on patrol."

"So whatcha thinkin'?"

"Naomi is not the only one trained in covert operations and I require very little sleep," Rhianna said with a knowing smile.

"Chris catches ya out an' about, you ain't gonna be sittin' til Spring," True said with a smirk.

"I suppose I had best not get caught then," Rhianna replied, a golden twinkle in her green eyes.

"Well, you ain't gonna have all the fun," True answered.

"Vin would notice your absence," Rhianna stated her brow wrinkling, "Though we could say you wanted to sleep in with me tonight and I seriously doubt he would offer up any argument."

"Not thet I give a flyin' fuck what he has ta say about anythin'," True replied heatedly.

Rhianna sighed heavily, both at the sentiment and her cousin's means of expressing it. "True, I understand your anger with Vin, I really do, and I know he hurt you, but I think you would be best served to leave off your issues with him and focus on Naomi." Though Rhianna had wanted to tell her younger cousin that she would need to find it in herself to forgive her brother, she knew good and well that True was not ready to hear that.

"Oh, I'm focused all right," True ground out with a scowl.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Chris walked the down the boardwalk his eyes darting from one darkened doorway to another. Judge Travis had sent a telegraph about a series of armed robberies in three separate towns east of Four Corners and all indications were that the bandits might be headed in their direction. They were hitting smaller businesses that might have a sum of ready cash, but little to no security. Chris had decided the town would be well-served by having its patrol hours extended for a spell.

He saw a flash of light in Butterfield's store and quickened his pace drawing his gun. Seeing a dark figure dart from the store he gave chase, stopping short and darting behind the corner of a building when a bullet whizzed by his head. Carefully, he continued his pursuit, getting off a shot or two. He saw a shadow dart into the tree line at the edge of town and followed the escaping figure at a run. The gunman slowed cautiously as he reached the trees, mindful of a potential ambush. Some one should have heard his shots. He would have back up soon.

A rustling in the tree above drew his attention and he caught sight of a figure seemingly ready to attack and fired off a shot. As his heart raced, events seemed to slow and he saw his bullet hit its mark and heard a high-pitched shriek. At the same time he noted the figure was small, too small…child sized. Before he could process all that was happening a small blond form with a red stain blossoming around the midriff was tumbling toward the ground. Chris was momentarily immobilized in horror before reality struck and he ran to see whom he had shot…whose child he had shot. The blond hair brought images of Billy and Rhianna to mind, and he swallowed bile.

When he reached the diminutive form and carefully rolled the small figure over, he nearly passed out with relief. It was no more than a faceless storefront dummy, dressed in a child's clothes and adorned with a blond wig. He touched the red stain still spreading across its front and soaking into the sawdust stuffing, realizing that it was berry juice not blood. The fear and horror from moments before quickly morphed into cold fury. A trick. A damned child's prank! When he caught that conniving little rouge, she was going to wish she had never been born!

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Damn! I'm thinkin' I'd actually be doin' her a favor ta pound the life right outta her," True said with a shake of her head. "Chris musta been beyond pissed."

"You have no idea," Rhianna replied with a shudder. Rhianna had lowered her shields completely in an effort to find their wayward clan member and to track the happenings within the town so she was well aware of exactly what had transpired with Chris and of his reaction. Of course the peacekeepers had immediately begun their search for the mischievous troublemaker, but luckily True and Rhianna knew precisely where Naomi would ultimately head and had immediately sought the cave while True spoke with her animal informants to make certain they did not miss her. With everyone out searching for Naomi they seriously doubted that they would be missed, but Rhianna left a note just in case.

"Just stick to the plan, True."

The blue-eyed girl gave an exaggerated huff at her cousin's nearly parental tone. "I will. I will. It ain't like it matters whether we get the damn stone away from her first thing or not. Ain't like we can't take it off once I'm done with her. Don't need my abilities ta stomp the piss outta her."

"We know very little about the person she has become," Rhianna chided gently, "And underestimating your opponent is the first signpost on the road of defeat."

True rolled her eyes at her Rhianna's decree of caution. Rhianna had always been like that, though, and the younger girl just blew her off.

The cousins reached the cave and found a stash of provisions as well as an interesting assortment of supplies, many from their own world. True checked in once again with the surrounding wildlife and the two then made themselves comfortable to await Naomi's arrival. As it turned out, Naomi was hard pressed to evade Vin's tracking ability, though the moonless night was in her favor. She didn't return to the cave until nearly dawn.

"Well, what do we have here? A fish outta water," True taunted in an exaggerated lazy drawl.

The other girl spun round in a crouch, a dark mahogany braid flipped over her shoulder. Her eyes were dark and intense and never left True's face, though she slowly rose to her full height which put her a few inches taller than True. A condescending sneer appeared on her face.

"Took you long enough."

"We just wanted to be cautious," Rhianna answered from behind Naomi, who reacted by slowly backing to the side so that she was not directly between the two girls. "What are you doing here, Naomi?"

"Having a little fun," the other girl replied jeeringly as she smoothed a curl the color of burnt ember away from her pale face. Rhianna had always made her a little uncomfortable but she was not going to let the older girl intimidate her. She stood a little straighter realizing that she was now nearly as tall as her blond clan member.

"I'm ready for a little fun," True all but growled with a predatory grin on her face.

"Your little powers aren't going to save you today, True," Naomi responded nastily, fingering a chain about her neck.

"Like I really need 'em ta deal with a grounded guppy."

"Then, bring it on," Naomi spat out, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Rhianna just observed, not moving to intervene. This showdown was inevitable. Not all of her ability to read people came from her unique gift. She was acutely aware of people's body language and vocal intonation as well as intimately familiar with their thought processes. Even without her powers, she had been able to detect a change in Naomi, an underlying rage and hostility as well as a drive to prove herself that had grown beyond childhood rivalry. Though Rhianna did not know her motivation, Naomi's need for vengeance was as strong as True's and neither was to be denied. Besides, Naomi deserved a little something for all of the trouble she had caused. Rhianna might have counseled True to use caution, but she had every confidence in her cousin's fighting ability.

Without preamble True rushed in, but feinted to the side at the last moment, not completely taking Naomi off guard but easily deflecting the side kick aimed at her head. Dropping low True swept Naomi's foot from beneath her before she had stabilized herself flipping easily atop the girl and planting her fist in Naomi's face before reaching for the chain about her neck.

Both Rhianna and True were surprised when Naomi was able take True along with her in a roll that displaced the smaller girl, landing a firm elbow in True's midsection and gaining a bit of distance as she wiped the blood from her face. True recovered from the surprise in milliseconds easily closing the distance with a flip and landing one blow after another so fast that Naomi could not deflect every one.

As Rhianna watched the combatants exchange blows she noted how much Naomi had improved. She was good, very good and although True was definitely inflicting more damage that she was taking, the fight was not as unbalanced as they had expected. When one factored in that Naomi had been up all night leading the peacekeepers on a merry chase while True had been able to rest in the cave, her aptitude was really quite impressive. She was wearing down, though, and True was beginning to toy with the taller girl, savoring the opportunity for retribution. She had not made another attempt to remove the crystal from around Naomi's neck and Rhianna suspected that True wanted it known that she did not need her powers to defeat her clan member. Still, Rhianna wished she could get a good read on Naomi.

Catching her cousin's eye, Rhianna tilted her head and offered a glare. True rolled her eyes but when Naomi moved to use the moment of seeming inattentiveness against her the smaller girl grabbed hold of the chain around Naomi's neck and wrenched it painfully off, causing the Auburn-haired girl to go flying solidly into a stone wall. She then tossed the Eiyrt Crystal to her cousin and returned gleefully to her opponent, feeling a charge of satisfaction as her knee connected with Naomi's rib which gave way under the pressure.

Rhianna had no compunction about invading Naomi's mind, but was shocked and sickened by what she discovered. There had been little love loss between Rhianna and many of the elders of the clan, but there was no joy in learning of their horrific demise. Compassion for what Naomi had endured welled up within Rhianna and upon hearing the other girl's nose crunch beneath True's fist, she moved to stay her cousin's hand.

"Enough True."

"Oh, I don't think so," True replied a rather alarming gleam in her eye as she forced Naomi's arm up into an unnatural angle.

"Cheey neose, sidoorn, fieau er oardagh (Stand down, soldier, and await further orders)," Rhianna barked in a voice that held little resemblance to her own.

True paused, trained to respond to the command, but looked askance at her cousin, unable to believe Rhianna had actually voiced the order. "_Really_?"

"Got your attention," Rhianna said with a shrug, "Now are you going to listen or make me pull rank again?" True seemed to be contemplating her answer but Rhianna knew that the younger girl was now listening. "The clan is gone, True," she stated flatly as a means of shaking her cousin from her bloodlust.

Though she did not release her hold on Naomi, True shifted her focus more completely to Rhianna. "Whaddaya mean gone?"

"Dead. They're all dead," Naomi sobbed miserably, Rhianna's mental invasion having brought the memories to the forefront of her mind.

True's hands shifted to Naomi's shirtfront and she shook the girl like a rag doll. "What do you mean they are all dead?" she demanded, enunciating each word clearly.

Rhianna placed a gentle hand on True's bloodied fists, easing her away from their battered clan member. "Clan McCallan is no more. Only a few remnant fugitives like Naomi live."

"How?"

"Because of you!" Naomi accused sinking to her knees no longer able to ignore the combined physical and emotional pain and exhaustion.

"The leadership of the clan was already in turmoil, True, and our numbers too diminished. Rold's depravity and Ruarc's permissive use of his son's sick nature had already caused a huge rift and with Rold's execution Ruarc lost his mind. The elders were divided. You know Clan McCallan was always a primary target for the Division," Rhianna shook her head sadly.

"You weren't there to stop it," Naomi practically wailed, "You were supposed to lead the clan to greatness. You, Rhianna, and Canyon. But you deserted us. You left and everything fell apart." Tears coursed down her cheeks mingling with blood, and she slumped in weary defeat. "You left me all alone, there."

"What? Deserted? Are ya totally fuckin' crazy or just brain dead? " True demanded indignantly. "I was captured! Canyon was killed!"

"And she was still a child, _is_ still a child," Rhianna pointed out unwilling to allow the blame for the clan's demise to fall on True's shoulders or even her own. "We all were. Had things turned out differently, and we had all been there, we still would have been too young to turn the tide. It came too soon and the clan was already too splintered."

"But you left me all alone," Naomi repeated pitifully, her bleeding and broken form wracked with sobs.

Rhianna approached the auburn haired girl, kneeling down and gently taking Naomi's face in her hands. "But you are here now and so are we. You are not alone. You survived and that is what matters."

"Yeah, survived ta find her way here and make our lives a living hell because the world went to shit and she couldn't cope! Damn moronic guppy! How'd ya manage ta git here anyway?"

Rhianna turned to her cousin sensing the cacophony of feelings rolling off of the other girl. There was fury, extraordinary sadness, pain, guilt, and even compassion but her younger cousin was dealing with the news of the tragedy in the best way that she could, by pushing all of her emotions other than her anger back into the recess of her brain to deal with sometime later. The ache from her run in with Vin was just too new. Coping with the additional trauma was more than she could handle at the moment. True was only ten-years-old after all, and physiologically not even that. So she put up her protective walls and went on the offensive.

The blonde's lips quirked at the irony. Unbeknownst to True, she was also providing exactly what Naomi needed to snap her back from the edge of a looming darkness. True's pity might have sent Naomi spiraling further but her antagonism did the exact opposite.

"Blaed," Naomi sniffed with a glower as she wiped the blood and tears from her battered face, realizing that Rhianna must have taken pity on her and offered some healing because she was no longer bleeding. Sitting a little straighter, she pulled herself together, not happy that she had fallen apart in front of True. "He used his connections."

"He's still alive?" True asked, a smile playing at her lips at the welcome news.

"Yeah, he is," Naomi whispered with her own small smile.

"HEY!" True exclaimed suddenly noticing Naomi's changing appearance and pinning her cousin with an accusing glare, "What in the hell dya think yer doin'? I put some effort inta gettin' her that way ya know? And for good cause!"

"She will not get her just desserts from the others if it appears she has already had double helpings of the main course," Rhianna explained reasonably, "I rather think she should be at least presentable when she meets Chris, don't you?" the older girl asked mischievously, though in all honesty she wanted an excuse to offer the other girl some comfort, even if it was temporary.

"The hell you say!" True fired back. "Ya kin jest stop what yer doin' right now. After all she done, she deserves to feel everythin' I gave 'er for days to come."

"Oh, I'll leave plenty for her to feel tomorrow and in the days to come," Rhianna assured her cousin. "My own discomfort has not yet completely faded, after all and I think it unfair for her to carry any less of a burden, but I am ever so anxious for her heart-to-heart with Chris, and he might hold back if she appears injured."

"Well, there is that," True agreed grudgingly. "But only the stuff that's visible."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 8

The girls walked out of the cave as the first rays of the rising sun shimmered over the cold lake waters. Rhianna turned to Naomi to look at the girl in the light. A year or two must have passed in their world between when she had come back and when Naomi was sent back. She had let her hair return to its natural color and the deep mahogany framed a pale face, no longer childishly round. Her cheekbones were more defined and her complexion showed mild signs of adolescence. The other girl was still shorter than herself, but then Naomi had always been small, like True, so she might be as old as thirteen, though most would probably still place her a couple of years younger.

Rhianna's brow furrowed. Naomi's appearance left much to be desired. Her face and hair were smeared with dried blood and dirt and her clothes were even worse. Nathan would have a conniption if he saw her and insist on taking her directly to his clinic. Having healed the worst of the damage, Rhianna knew that really wasn't necessary.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naomi demanded.

"True, if the guys see her like this," Rhianna let her comment hang in the air unfinished, confident that her cousin would follow her train of thought.

True looked at her clan member and then down at herself. Yeah, pretty obvious there had been a huge brawl. That wouldn't go over well with anyone. With a sly grin she gave Naomi a hefty push sending the girl into the lake. Of course oceans, lakes, and rivers were Naomi's preferred environment so other than the shock of the frigid water she was fine.

Rhianna gave a hearty laugh and suggested that True give her own hands and face a wash and try dusting some of the dirt from her clothes. "I will go get a change for Naomi," the eldest of the trio said, heading back into the cave. "Keep an eye on her True, don't let her escape."

"Pul-eze! Give me some credit!" True answered.

Despite her affinity for all things aquatic, Naomi was more than happy to depart the lake and get into some dry clothes. It wasn't freezing outside but it wasn't far from it either. Not to mention True and taken extreme delight in using her powers to dunk and hold Naomi under the dark waters of the lake more than a few times. Of course this little game backfired because she was laughing so hard she fell in herself and had to change and get dried off. Luckily True had easily been able to produce a flame to help dry herself some.

"We need to get you two back to town before you catch your death of cold." In addition to dry clothes, Rhianna had draped a blanket over each girl. "They will notice our absence soon, if they have not already. It would be for the best if –" Rhianna broke off and looked toward the trees with a heavy sigh. It was too late; the peacekeepers had found them. Despite all her stealth, Vin had been able to pick up Naomi's trail. All seven had come in case they had needed to surround the evasive little troublemaker that they knew so little about. Having dealt with True, they understood how difficult a child from a different world could be.

"Oh, shit!" True said upon seeing her cousin's face. There had been no doubt when they left town to capture Naomi that the two girls would be in trouble, but somehow walking victoriously into town with the fugitive in custody painted a better picture.

Naomi was perplexed to observe the other girls' anxiety and quite frankly it was somewhat unsettling. She pulled her blanket more tightly around her, wishing she had a weapon. Though she noticed her clan members were not preparing for a fight, the newcomer still felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Come on, it will be better if we go and meet them."

"Ya, sure 'bout thet?" True asked skeptically.

Rhianna just glared at her cousin and led the way. With a resigned sigh, True gave Naomi a shove to get her moving to follow Rhianna.

"Knock it off, True," Naomi snapped.

"Oh, I'll knock somethin off all right!"

"Enough! Both of you," Rhianna interjected irritably, "We have larger concerns at the moment."

"I don't know what has the two of you quaking in your boots, but I'm certainly not concerned," Naomi blustered.

"Well, ya aughta be," True scoffed, "Cause after thet prank ya pulled on Chris, what I done ta ya's gonna seem like a cake walk."

"Your seven nursemaids? That's your big worry?" Naomi laughed outright. "I'm not afraid of _them_. They hold no authority over me."

"Yeah, we'll just see how thet works out for ya," True answered derisively.

Rhianna stopped short and Naomi nearly ran into her. "Good morning, Vin," she said looking into the brush.

The longhaired sharpshooter stepped into the clearing, his blue eyes flashing with fury at seeing Rhianna and True out in the woods, realizing they had probably been out here all night.

"What the hell are ya doin' out here?" he demanded.

"The same thing you are. Looking for our errant clan member," Rhianna replied evenly as if neither she nor True had done anything wrong, "And we were successful. Naomi Molegan of Clan MaCallen, meet Vin Tanner, True's braar ny fuill (brother by blood)."

Naomi looked askance at her clan member, wondering if the older girl was moonstruck. "You mean jarroo-vraar (a blood brother)?"

True snorted but it was Rhianna who answered. "No. Vin adopted True as his sister when she arrived, but an attempt at Annym Boandey revealed that he is conastit ny fuill, boandey ny fuill (connected by blood, bonded by blood)." Rhianna was making an issue of the connection for two reasons. One for True's sake, so that despite her anger with Vin she would remember that he was her brother. Secondly, so Naomi would understand how important these men were to them.

"He's Clan?" Noami asked in awe.

"Perhaps," Rhianna shrugged. "Only the spirits and Creator truly know or understand it."

"What I understand, is that you knew full well where she was and didn't tell us," Chris growled stepping out from behind the trees. Rhianna wasn't surprised by his presence. Ezra was there as well and Josiah was approaching. The others were not far either. They had left their horses behind and fanned out in an attempt to find Naomi.

"No. We did not _know_, but as True and I discussed the situation, certain potentialities did arise."

"And you thought it prudent to explore those potentialities on your own, in the woods, in the middle of the night?" Ezra asked wryly.

"Aw for hell's sakes!" True exclaimed. "She wronged me most of all I had every right ta be the one ta bring her down."

"So ya done sneaked out an' risked yer neck so's ya could get a little revenge?" Vin demanded hotly.

True turned an icy glare on Vin, "I still ain't talkin' ta you."

For a moment the woods were completely silent. Not a leaf rustled nor a twig snapped. Even the birds it seemed hushed their morning song to attend to the human interaction below and though it only lasted a few seconds, the tension was obvious to everyone. Vin looked away, his blue eyes filled with uncertainty and hurt. Then the moment was over.

"Well, you're sure as hell gonna talk to me," Chris stated stepping forward to face off with True, who met his frightening glower for all of four seconds before looking down at her boots, which were still a bit wet from her trip into the lake. Rhianna had raided Naomi's stash of clothes to provide True with a change but there was no other footwear.

"And this, Naomi, is my _Uncle," _Rhianna emphasized the word to highlight the supposed relationship that had been assumed, while trying to draw attention away from True, "Chris Larabee."

Chris's deathly glare shifted to the darker haired child in the middle. "You're the one responsible for all the trouble we've had, then?"

"Trouble? Why I surely don't know what you're talking about," Naomi answered impudently barely containing her grin.

Stepping closer to the child, so that his roughly six-foot frame towered over her he growled, "Well, little girl, I guarantee you're gonna."

Naomi swallowed, all signs of humor erased from her face. Though she had seen him at a distance, the girl had never been this close to any of the peacekeepers. The black-clad gunman before her was one of the most intimidating, if not all out terrifying, men she had ever met.

Seeing the flash of fear cross the child's face, Chris had to hide a grin. "You took a shot at me," he said, his voice deathly quiet as he leaned even closer to Naomi.

"That, that, that was just to, ah, get you to chase after me. I missed by a mile. I wasn't trying to hurt you," Naomi stammered taking a step back.

"We'll talk more about that later," Chris replied. "How'd ya get wet?"

"Naomi and True fell in the lake," Rhianna answered. "We really should get them back to town before they get hypothermic."

"She's right Chris," Nathan agreed having arrived a few moments before. All seven men were there now. "In fact, your place is closer. They need to warm up before they take sick."

"That would also provide us with some privacy to find out more about our troublesome newcomer," Josiah pointed out.

"Horses are just about half a mile back," Chris said to the girls, nodding his head in agreement.

"Ours are at Schaffer's Meadow," Rhianna offered.

Chris turned to scowl at the girl, letting her know that he had in no way forgotten her indiscretions. "You can ride with me to the cabin," he said gruffly. "JD, you go on and get their horses and bring 'em to my place. True,"

"I ain't ridin' with _him_," the girl broke in, pointing her thumb towards Vin, a determined pout on her face.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to or I will take my belt to you right here, right now," Chris snapped, having had enough of True's disrespectful attitude.

"If I might interject," Ezra said, stepping forward, "I would very much like for True to ride with me so that we might converse."

Chris turned his surprised gaze onto the card sharp. What he saw was a steely resolve and he had to wonder about the conversation Ezra wanted to have with True. Somehow he didn't think the former conman had in mind to indulge the girl and the leader of the group figured he could use the help.

"Ride with Ezra and behave yourself," he ordered curtly.

"How about if this little lady rides with me," Buck suggested, taking a step toward Naomi.

"Don't you touch me!"

Buck slowed and held his hands open, palms out. "I'm not going to hurt you, child."

"But you kick up a fuss, and _**I**_ just might," Chris warned.

Naomi swallowed and took a voluntary step toward Buck. He was tall, the second tallest of the seven men, and somewhat imposing but infinitely less threatening than Chris Larabee. She had observed the group from a distance and knew Buck was probably the most affable of the peacekeepers. At this juncture that seemed promising to the girl so she allowed Buck to lead her back to the horses, though she secretly wished she had been assigned to ride with JD.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

True stood with her arms crossed and waited while Ezra fiddled with the stirrups on his horse. It was a ruse, and she knew it. She had no idea why, but Ezra was waiting for the others to head off towards Chris's. He'd told Chris he wanted to "converse," so she supposed that's what this was all about, but she was cold and tired and just wanted to get going.

"Can't we talk 'bout whatever it is later, Ez?" she finally said.

Ezra turned to his young charge, eying her speculatively, "No, I believe this conversation is overdue as it is." The card sharp watched his compatriots ride off, gave his horse an affectionate pat and then took hold of True's arm, leading her a short distance before taking a seat on a large boulder. He then pulled the incredulous girl across his lap.

"What the hell!" True exclaimed. She was more than familiar with this position but couldn't figure out why Ezra of all people was about to spank her.

A hefty smack landed square in the middle of her backside over her rather baggy trousers. Naomi's pants were a bit big for her. "You, young lady will watch your language," Ezra warned bringing his hand down again with even more force. "Your utter lack of respect has grown quite tiresome."

"OW! Ouch! Holy shit Ezra! What'd I do?"

"If I have to warn you about your language again, I will find an implement to better impress upon you my extreme displeasure." After three more swats he answered her question, "As to what you have done to earn this bit of chastisement, I am addressing your impertinence and deplorable treatment of Vin."

"Ouch! But he - OW! He wouldn't – OUCH! LISTEN TA ME!"

Ezra finished the spanking with six more smacks and stood True up between his legs. "Yes, and I am very sorry for that unfortunate occurrence. I will admit that he was wrong. He made a mistake, as all caregivers are wont to do at times. I fully understand your hurt and frustration, even your anger."

"Then why'd ya just spank me?" True sniffed wiping a tear from her eye.

"Because those feelings do not give you license to be contemptuous or cruel. Believe me when I say, you are not only hurting Vin, but yourself with your uncharitable words. The road you are choosing leads nowhere good. If I have learned anything since coming to Four Corners, it is the invaluable importance of family. I understand if you need time to forgive Vin, but I will not tolerate your blatant disrespect for a man that has done more for you than probably anyone currently living. He loves you very much."

"Then how come he wouldn't believe me?"

"He made a mistake, Princess," Ezra replied, his voice softening as he enveloped the teary-eyed girl in a hug and gently pulled her onto his lap. True threw her arms around the card player, craving the solace that he offered. Too much had happened in the last twenty-four hours and her brain was tired of trying to process all of it. She hadn't slept, she'd been in a big fight, she was freezing cold, and hungry to boot. It felt good to curl up in Ezra's lap and feel his strong arms around her.

"He saw the physical evidence and knew your proclivity for pranks and made an erroneous conclusion. Yes, he should have at least heard what you had to say. He was wrong, but we all make mistakes at one time or another. So far as parenting goes, far worse mistakes have been made."

"Ya talkin' 'bout yer Ma?" True asked softly.

"Among others," Ezra nodded.

True wanted to ask more. She always wondered why Ezra put up with Maude's treatment. Unfortunately, she was just too tired to pursue this line of questioning. Actually, she could fall asleep right here.

"Come on darlin'," Ezra said, coming to his feet and lifting the girl into his arms. "We need to get you to Chris's."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"So you are saying she chose to enact her revenge because she felt abandoned by you and True?" Ezra drawled.

Rhianna nodded. "Well, that along with a fair amount of rivalry from our pasts thrown in."

Vin had ridden ahead to get a fire started so the cabin would be warm for their arrival. Upon arriving Nathan had immediately set about making some tea and the moment Buck walked in with a drowsy Naomi, she had been tucked into the cabin's one bed and covered with blankets. She had protested the vile tasting tea, but Chris had taken the cup from Nathan and the girl acquiesced when the gunfighter had threatened to warm her up by setting a fire in her backside. Naomi fell asleep almost immediately after that.

When Ezra arrived with a sleeping True, Vin had already prepared a pallet for her in front of the fire. She snuggled right into the makeshift bed without waking, unconsciously comforted by Vin's scent on the blanket that he'd taken from the bedroll he used when he came out to visit. Though the girl was angry with her brother, she still associated him with comfort and protection. The tracker fondly ran a hand through her mussed hair as she slept and True had grabbed it and held tight as if it were some kind of lifeline.

Only Rhianna had been left awake to provide explanations. After her own dose of Nathan's tea, despite protestations that she had not gotten wet, the blond shared what she knew of Naomi's presence as well as a few stories from the girls' past so that the seven might better understand the situation. Though the small dwelling was rather cramped with the three girls and seven men, they sat and listened attentively.

"She's been through a rough time," Nathan commented. "Somethin' like that could really unbalance a person, 'specially a child."

"I understand what you are saying, Nathan, and you are right it could, but it has not. Naomi is not out of her mind or in any way insane. She is grief stricken, anxious, and angry. In some ways, the pranks provided her with an element of 'normalcy' you might say. Getting caught up in a bit of juvenile misbehaving and pitting herself against True, very much like old times."

"You're sure she isn't a threat to herself or anyone else?" Josiah asked softly, and Rhianna knew that the former preacher was thinking of his own sister.

"Not in the way you mean. Naomi might not be much easier to handle than True and she has the ability to be dangerous like anyone from our world, but she is for all intents and purposes a child searching for a new home."

"Let's move on for a minute to you sneaking out and what happened when you found her," Chris demanded.

"Naomi is our clan member. We needed to find her first. After some discussion we realized that with Naomi's affinity for water, she would have a camp near the lake. I used my abilities to monitor the town and True spoke with the animals." Rhianna shrugged. "We took a chance and were correct."

"You and me are going to have our own private discussion about that once we get back to town," Chris informed the girl with furious glare. "But for now keep going."

"There is not much more to tell. We were able to find Naomi and we apprehended her."

"And what about the fight?"

Rhianna knew from the look on Chris's face that despite the two younger girls' impromptu bath, there was no doubt as to what had transpired at the lake cave. "Naomi still wore the pendant, she would not have come willingly. Besides she was spoiling for a fight."

"I'm sure True obliged her," Vin added with a wry grin, his hand still in True's sleeping grasp.

Rhianna shrugged. "They are both okay and the scuffle allowed each of them to vent some anger."

"Scuffle?" this query came from Josiah.

"It is all relative, really," the girl replied with a yawn. She only required about four hours of sleep a night but having had none she found herself succumbing to fatigue.

"What'd she have against, Casey, though?" JD asked. The youngest peacekeeper had found his own lids growing heavy during Rhianna's tale but had roused somewhat with the conversation.

"I thought that would have been rather obvious," Rhianna said with a smile. "After all you are the only individual to remain unscathed in respect to Naomi's pranks."

JD looked confused while Buck chuckled. "Heck, kid the little gal's sweet on you."

The young Bostonian turned beat red, "Aw shut up, Buck!"

"So what're we gonna do with the little rascal, anyway?" Buck asked paying no mind to his best friend.

"I warn you she will be loathe to stay," Rhianna informed the men.

"So were you, as I recall," Chris reminded his charge with a grin.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Please see CHAPTER 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

**A/U (Sorry I've been largely absent for the past months! Real life has just been overwhelmingly busy and I can't say that it's going to be getting much better. I'll update when I can, but please don't expect too much. A huge thanks to Harliquinn for helping me out with this chapter and thanks to Gaben for input as well. Also, I forgot to give Wolfpyre a great big shout out for all of her help in the last chapter and throughout this whole story. Many thanks to all of you!)  
><strong>

CHAPTER 9

Rhianna awoke with a start only moments before True let out a blood-curdling scream. Vin was still at True's side and was quick to pull the girl into his lap encircling her within his strong arms and soothing her tears with quiet murmurs. Rattled from the nightmare and still not fully awake, True clung to Vin, soaking in the comfort that he offered, momentarily forgetting her anger with him.

The blond girl curbed a smile and stretched, trying to work out the kinks left from sleeping on the floor. She felt bad about the nightmare, though True was bound to be haunted by a few considering the news Naomi had brought. However, the young healer was pleased that True had turned to Vin, if unwittingly. Her green gaze turned to the one bed in the room and she saw Naomi's dark eyes taking in the scene.

Buck had accompanied a bleary-eyed JD back to town earlier and Josiah had gone as well. Nathan, who had stayed so that he might check on the girls when they awoke, had been dozing in a chair by the fire. Vin of course had not left True's side. Ezra sat at the table playing solitaire, while Chris sat whittling on a piece of wood.

Nathan stretched and moved the kettle closer to the fire before getting up and making his way towards Naomi, who quickly backed away to the furthest corner of the bed.

"Hey, now, missy, I ain't gonna harm ya. I just wanna check and make sure you're okay," Nathan explained softly. "If you don't remember, I'm Nathan and I try to do myself to help folks that be ailin'."

"Well, I'm not ailin'," Naomi, stated resolutely.

"Alright then," the dark-skinned healer acquiesced, not wanting to scare the newcomer. "How about you Rhianna?"

"I'm fine. Just tired and a bit stiff," the blond replied smiling up at Nathan as she came to her feet. The healer looked toward True, but decided to let her be for the moment.

"Bet y'all 're plenty hungry. I've got some biscuits out in my saddlebag. Chris, don't suppose ya got much in the way of food stocked out here?"

Chris shook his head. "I usually bring out supplies when I come. Plannin' on stocking for the winter but I haven't got around to it yet."

"Biscuits it is." Nathan left to retrieve the food.

True gave a sniff and sat up her blue eyes looking into Vin's. "I ain't forgiven ya yet," she informed him, though she didn't move from his lap.

"I understand, Sunshine," the tracker replied quietly.

With a nod, True put her head back on her brother's shoulder. She might not have forgiven him, but she wouldn't deny how good it felt to be in his arms and not in that horrible nightmare watching her friends and family die. Passionate and stubborn she might be, but she was also a ten-year-old little girl who needed this comfort right now more than she needed to demonstrate her lingering resentment.

Very little was said until after Nathan had passed out the biscuits and the adults had had some coffee. Naomi ventured to ask for a cup unable to ignore the alluring smell of the beverage but was soundly denied which cause no small about of frustration on her part, although she wisely held her peace on the matter. Once the makeshift breakfast was finished, Chris asked Rhianna to accompany him out to the barn. The girl was relieved when she realized that at least for now her guardian just wanted to talk.

"So this girl, this Naomi," he started leaning against the barn door, "You said she lost her parents when she was around six or seven?"

"Yes, and then was taken in by her cousin Blaed."

Chris nodded. "And did he watch over her or let her run wild?"

"Both I'd say, but overall Blaed kept her in line. Not that she didn't find plenty of trouble, but he provided consistent consequences."

"Consequences?"

"You want to know if she's been spanked before. The answer is yes, many, many times."

The black clad man nodded. "You said last night you think she's in her right mind."

"Yes, she is. She is hurt and angry but not crazy. She is well aware of what she has done." Rhianna looked at her guardian and could tell he was trying to decide how to deal with the wayward girl in the cabin. "She just does not believe that she is accountable to anyone in this world. With the demise of the clan, all structure that Naomi has known is gone. Blaed sent her here for safety but in doing so he left her adrift and quite unsure of her place in the world."

Chris nodded again, seeming to make up his mind. "You and me still have a talk of our own to have."

"I know," Rhianna replied with a dejected sigh.

"I think it'll wait until tonight," he added putting an arm around the girl and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Uncharacteristically she wrapped her arms around him, breathing deeply and seeking solace in his embrace.

"You okay?" he queried softly.

"Yes. I am sad of course, knowing that they are gone, but I had long since been disillusioned in regards to the Clan. I knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time."

"Still must be hard," he replied wrapping the girl more tightly in his arms.

"Yes," Rhianna answered simply, blinking tears.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"Be afraid," True said softly with a gleeful glint in her eye. "Be very afraid." With that True headed out of the cabin chuckling evilly, ignoring Ezra's stern glare.

"I will be there in a moment, Ezra," Rhianna told the well-dressed man who gave her an intense look before offering a nod of agreement and closing the door. After his walk with Rhianna, Chris had returned to the cabin and informed them that everyone would be returning to town. Everyone except for himself and Naomi. They would be coming just a bit later.

Rhianna turned to face her younger clan member. "There are many varieties of fear," she stated calmly. "True is correct in that Chris is a man to fear, but to you he should not elicit the feeling you might hold for an agent or affiliate of the Division so much as the unease were you to have to face Blaed, after having behaved similarly." The green-eyed girl paused. She was not one to verbalize her innermost feelings, but she knew all too well that Naomi would need reassurance.

"You had the opportunity to know your parents, and when they were killed, Blaed took responsibility for you. I never had that. Chris is the first," Rhianna paused uncertain how to express her relationship with the sometimes austere gunman. "He is my gedjey (guardian, godfather, or foster father)," her voice caught but the girl swallowed hard, ignoring the tears pooling in her eyes and continued with her voice not more than a whisper, "My gedjid (daddy)."

Naomi looked wide-eyed at her blond clan-member. Rhianna had always been so closed and aloof. She didn't know what to make of the other girl's rather emotional declaration. With a shake Rhianna blinked and then the moment was over and she smirked, a twinkle in her green eyes, "However, True is at least partially accurate, you should definitely fear for your posterior." With that the older girl left Naomi to her own ruminations.

She sat on the bed and twisted a lock of her dark mahogany hair around her finger, her brow creased in thought. The child had very little time to contemplate her impending fate, however, because the door opened and there stood Chris Larabee arms crossed an ominous glower upon his face. He stood regarding the girl for a few moments before shutting the door behind him and grabbing a straight-backed wooden chair, which he placed directly in front of Naomi. The gunman took a seat and faced the girl, noting the look of wild panic that she was trying to hide. She reminded him of a skittish colt and he knew that he needed to be cautious. Firm but cautious.

"You and me have a few things to talk about," his voice was quiet and calm.

"I don't have a thing to say to you," the girl stated resolutely, crossing her arms to keep from showing her shaky hands.

"Good. Then listen up. I know about where you come from. I know about your life. I know about your loss. That's all in the past, though. You're here now and things are different here. You are a child and won't be allowed to run wild on your own. You got up to a lot of mischief and caused a fair amount of heartache and I believe you know that it was wrong."

Naomi snorted a derisive look on her face and rebellion in her dark eyes.

"Why'd you come here?" Chris demanded, changing tactics.

The question took the girl off guard. "I thought you said ya knew."

"But why _here_? Ya could've gone anywhere."

"Blaed told me to find True and besides, I owed her. She abandoned the Clan."

"I think you're smart enough to know it wasn't really her fault. I also think you wanted to find what was left of your people." Chris paused watching the girl's brow furrow as she considered his words. Noting the stubborn set of her jaw he continued. "So what would this Blaed fella have done if he'd seen all the trouble you caused for us in town?"

Naomi looked down, not meeting Chris's intense gaze, nor answering the question. He reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I think we both know the answer to that question. You could have hurt someone. Some of what you done was just plain mean and you managed to cause a lot of heartache. I think you've more than earned what you've got comin' and I think you know that."

"You, you don't have the right to punish me!" Naomi insisted vehemently.

"Now that's where you're wrong, little miss. Just so happens I am one of the people you pulled a prank on, and I'll tell you right now I didn't find it the least bit funny," his voice was low and stern, holding a definite edge. "You also took a shot at me. That in and of itself is enough to earn you a trip over my knee. Not to mention I'm someone who loves those two girls who you were hell bent on bringing misery to. Vin is like a brother to me. The grief you caused has affected my family."

His eyes glinted dangerously making the girl in front of him swallow convulsively. There was fear in her eyes but it was the anxiousness of a child who had been caught misbehaving, not the panic he'd seen earlier. She shook her head and scooted back on the bed.

"I'm also what serves as the law in this town. Now what you really deserve is a taste of my belt on your bare backside, but given what you've been through, I'm just going to put you over my knee for a spanking. I'm telling you right now, though this isn't going to be the only one. You did a lot of damage, and owe a lot of apologies once we get back to town. How well you do with that'll decide just how much more you get."

Naomi had scooted back as far as she could, but Chris just reached across and easily pulled the protesting child over his lap. She kicked wildly, insisting that he couldn't do this. The gunman's answer was to bring his palm down in a flurry of painful swats, which brought yelps of pain from Naomi. Ignoring her protests, he continued to smack the wiggling bottom over his lap, determined that the girl would remember this lesson for at least the next couple of days. He understood that she had been through hell, but dealing with True and even Rhianna had taught him that to let her get away with her indiscretions would only lead to future trouble. The world that the girls came from was just too harsh a place. Gentle persuasion didn't work.

Raising his leg, he repositioned the girl so that he could pepper her sit spot with several firm swats, even allowing his hand to fall on the tops of her thighs. Then he spanked up one side of her bottom and back down the other. He had allowed her to keep her trousers on more for the sake of her modesty, since she barely knew him, but the gunman was determined that she would feel every smack despite the clothing.

For her part Naomi had given up on her protestations and attempts to escape the wicked assault on her backside. It had been some time since she had found herself in this position and she'd forgotten how much it hurt. She had thought herself too old for this but the growing burn in her hind quarters contradicted that belief. The man wasn't even using a belt and it still felt as if he'd lit a fire inside her pants. Now she had some idea of what her clan members had meant. Chris Larabee was definitely not someone you wanted to piss off. Finally, when she lay bawling limply over his lap the spanking stopped. All she could do was lay there and cry.

She felt the comforting hand on her back, gently rubbing, but could not halt her sobs. Naomi cried not only for the physical pain in her posterior but for the emotional turmoil and grief she had been trying to keep under control for months and months. She cried until she had no more tears and was rather surprised to find herself seated upright and settled into the gunman's lap, her head resting on a soaked black shoulder.

Without thought she jumped up and away from him, gasping at the discomfort the quick movement had caused. She brought her hands back instinctively to rub the burn in her backside but then hissed as the contact didn't seem to help one bit.

"I hope you understand now that you will be expected to behave here," Chris said softly. "If you give it half a chance, you'll fit in just fine here though."

"I'm not stayin' here," the girl insisted with a tell tale hitch in her voice, frustrated at how weak she sounded.

"Yeah, ya'are," Chris replied calmly as he headed for the door. "We should be getting back to town."

"But, but, but I can't possibly sit a horseback."

"Guess it'll just serve as a reminder for you won't it?"

As it was, Naomi rode in front of Chris and he folded a blanket so that she rested partly on the folded cloth and partly on his thighs. The girl had plenty of time to think on the ride to town. Though she didn't think she'd ever been spanked so hard with just someone's hand, she'd had worse with a belt and a switch. In retrospect she supposed she should be grateful he hadn't opted to use one of those implements. Still, she wasn't looking forward to the fact that he'd promised another spanking in the future. Surely, he couldn't have meant that.

That brought another thought to mind. What was to become of her now? She had planned to move on after enacting her revenge and having a bit of fun. Find the ocean. It seemed this man had other plans, however, and deep within herself Naomi knew that she would not be able to get away even if she wanted to. He had accused her of seeking True and Rhianna out of a need to find what was left of her clan and the truth of the statement danced around at the edges of her mind. She was a child, though, as the peacekeeper had pointed out in more ways that one and he had made it clear that she would not be left alone to her own devices.

Naomi supposed Chris Larabee would take responsibility for her as he had for Rhianna. She bit her lip and adjusted uncomfortably. Though she was impressed that the man had been able to earn the respect and love of her rather detached and impassive clan member, Naomi did not look forward to falling under his custody. One spanking was all it took for her to know that she would get away with very little if the man seated behind her was her guardian.

She knew it was futile, she really did, but somehow Naomi just couldn't help herself. When Chris dismounted and reached up to help her down off his horse, she saw the opportunity and took it. She kicked with all her might and then leapt from the animal, hitting the ground running. Of course Larabee took very little time to recover and with a few curse words was in hot pursuit.

The girl ran like she had never run before, crossing the street in front of a moving wagon and just narrowly missing getting trampled. Her chest burned as she continued on at a break neck speed until she ran smack into a rather large body and landed with a yelp on her throbbing rear end.

"Whoa there now," came the affable voice as large hands reached to help her up.

Naomi looked up, way up, to see a shocked Buck Willmington.

"Naomi? What're ya doin' here?"

Her first instinct was to kick him and run but she could see Chris quickly making his way towards them and was struck with another idea. She threw her arms around the stunned lady's man.

"Daddy! Oh, Daddy, I've missed you so much."

"Buck? You have a daughter?" The pretty blond to the man's right asked incredulously, just as Chris stepped onto the boardwalk.

"He does," Naomi replied almost petulantly, "What's it to you?" The girl feigned an angry look for the young woman and cast a sly triumphant look at Chris. If she had to stay, at least it would be on her terms. She wouldn't fall under the taciturn blond peacekeeper's authority. The friendly, easygoing mustached man would be a much better choice as guardian, and with any luck she could avoid that second spanking.

"Naomi," Buck managed to choke out, not quite sure how to extricate himself from this situation.

"I just rode in with her, Buck," Chris supplied noting the curious looks of the quickly growing crowd. "Seems she's been getting into some mischief. Her aunt just couldn't handle her anymore. The letter tellin' us of her coming musta got lost in the post, but me being her godfather, they brought her out to my place," Chris explained for the benefit of the assembled citizens. His steady gaze met Naomi's alarmed one at the "godfather" comment and he was hard pressed not to grin. "Why don't we go on to the boardinghouse and get her settled in."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

CHAPTER 10

Naomi walked silently with Chris on one side and Buck on the other, wondering what was in store for her now. Her impromptu escape attempt had not gone well and she desperately hoped that her last ditch effort to secure a more affable and lenient guardian was more successful. Chris detoured to make sure Yosemite would care for his horse then the two men headed for the boarding house.

"Well, good afternoon, Mr. Larabee, Mr. Willmington," Mrs. Whittaker said as they turned the corner to the boarding house. "Mr. Tanner and Mr. Standish said I should expect everyone for supper so I'm off to do a bit of shopping. I have a hearty stew and some biscuits on the warmer and I've left coffee on for you too," the woman smiled brightly at Naomi, "And who might this young lady be?"

"This is Naomi Willmington, Mrs. Whittaker," Chris said, ignoring the rather green look on his tall friend's face. "Buck's daughter."

The stout woman's eyes widened, "Why, Mr. Willmington, I had no idea that you had a daughter."

"Not many did, Ma'am," Buck replied forcing a smile on his face.

"She's been living with an aunt back East," Chris supplied. "Her Ma passed on some years ago."

"Oh, you poor dear," Mrs. Whittaker cooed, "Well, you're here now and such a pretty thing you are too. I look forward to getting to know you better, child."

A poke in her side prompted Naomi to respond, "Ah, thank you, Ma'am and ah, nice to meet you." Though she'd watched all of these people for weeks, observing at a distance was wholly different than being thrust into the center of their lives. The girl was reeling from her change in circumstances

"Take her inside and get her some food," Mrs. Whittaker instructed, "I'll be back soon to fix up a special supper to welcome Naomi."

Chris and Buck tipped their hats and continued on to the boarding house. All too soon they were entering through the kitchen door to what Naomi realized was her new home. Wasting no time, the blond gunman plucked a wooden spoon from a canister on the counter and took hold of Naomi's arm, dragging the girl unceremoniously toward a wooden chair next to a small kitchen table. Without comment he took a seat and deftly unfastened her trousers pulling them to her knees, with little regard for her modesty. Ignoring her outraged shriek of protest he tipped her across his lap.

Thrashing for all she was worth, Naomi sought Buck's dark eyes. "You can't let him do this! You have to stop him!"

"Stop him?" Buck chuckled. "Little lady, you'll be plum lucky if I don't take a turn when he's done."

The sharp crack of the wooden spoon on the seat of her cotton drawers cut off any response Naomi had intended. Chris didn't say a word but swiftly reignited the fire in her backside, paddling hard and fast. The spanking wasn't long, but it was effective and the girl was bawling when the gunman laid the last powerful swat to her scorched bottom.

Securing the spoon in his belt, Chris was quick to help the girl adjust her clothing and pull her in for a comforting hug which she had no time to resist before he stood her between his legs. "That was for kicking me and running off. You still got another lickin' due you for the trouble you've caused the past couple weeks. Best you know right up front, Buck bein' your Pa has got no bearin' on me putting you over my knee if I see the need. Understand?"

With a sniff, the dark-eyed girl gave a nod, not trusting her voice. She cast a wary look at Buck, worried that he'd follow through with his threat. Naomi honestly didn't think her rear could take anymore. It had been some time since she'd had to face such consequences and she'd forgotten how much it hurt. Her bottom lip trembled at the thought of yet another spanking.

"You can stop yer frettin'," Buck said gently stepping forward to put a hand softly on her mahogany head, "I can see that you've had enough for now, but darlin' yer gonna hafta learn to behave yourself."

"Why don't you take her into the sitting room for a spell while I gather up the others so we can talk this thing through and let them know what she's done. You know there's no undoing it now, too many people saw how she greeted you."

"Yeah," Buck sighed heavily, mourning what this was going to do to his social life. Gently running his fingers through Naomi's hair, he bent down to pick up the still sniffling child, "Come on ya little rascal. Let's you and me get acquainted."

Though she detested being manhandled, Naomi was too relieved to react poorly to Buck's tender overture. As he carried her into the next room, she realized she should probably show some resistance, at least demand to be put down, but honestly she just didn't have it in her. The past twenty-four hours had just been too eventful and she didn't have any fight left in her at this moment. "Later," she promised herself almost under her breath.

Chris shook his head, hoping his friend was up to the challenge. Buck was a good man a steadfast friend with a heart of gold. The lady's man had definite ideas about the fairer sex and Chris wondered how this would factor into his treatment of the girl, but he also knew that for all his jovial nature, Buck was no one's fool. He'd do all right.

Vin peeked into the kitchen. "Safe ta come in?"

"Yeah. Coast is clear."

"Girls are upstairs."

"You talked to them yet?"

Vin's jaw tightened. He knew what Chris was asking. "I done tol' ya, Chris…" Vin shook his head without finishing his statement, not meeting his friend's eye.

"Okay…for now," Chris replied quietly, leaving the last statement hanging as a promise of future discussions on the matter. "Can you get everyone rounded up? Need to talk. Naomi went and called Buck, "Daddy" in front of a whole passel of folks."

Vin whistled. "Guess that settles one question then."

"Yep."

Chris turned to head out of the kitchen and up the stairs, pulling the wooden spoon from his waist. He wanted a bath, a decent meal, a drink, and a bit of sleep not necessarily in that order. What he really didn't want to do was deal with two disobedient little girls. With a heavy sigh he resigned himself to the task, determined to get it over and done as quickly as possible.

He found the girls in Rhianna's bedroom. Shutting the door behind him he turned to face the cousins. "You didn't tell us everything you knew about Naomi. You snuck out in the middle of the night, knowing full well that what you were doing was wrong."

True opened her mouth to interject but Chris held up his hand to forestall the interruption. "I know why you did it and understand that you felt you needed to confront Naomi on your own, but that don't change the fact that you rode off in the middle of the night without telling anyone where you was goin' which was a damn fool thing to do! Can you honestly tell me that you didn't expect to be in trouble when you made that decision?"

Both girls looked into Chris's piercing green eyes, then at each other. "No sir," they mumbled almost in unison.

"You've got two choices here. You can both go bend yourselves over that desk, take your paddling, and be done with it, or you can argue and kick up a fuss and sass me. After which you can drop your drawers and bend over that bed and take a whipping with my belt. Either way, you were in this together, and you're being punished together so if one of you sees fit to make a fuss then both of you get the whipping." He pinned True with a knowing look. "Anything you want to say?"

The girls looked at each other. Rhianna was still tender from yesterday and she really didn't want another whipping so soon. She silently implored True not to fight Chris on this. Not that a paddling would be all that wonderful but better than his belt on bare skin.

"That ain't much of a choice," True quipped. The sting from Ezra's spanking was gone but that didn't mean she was anxious to have her tail set on fire again. Sure she'd been expecting it. In fact she was surprised Vin hadn't come in yet. She hadn't thought he'd leave the task to Chris, and somehow this change in practice bothered her.

"Only one you're getting."

"It ain't fair!" True stated stomping her foot, and Rhianna closed her eyes with a sigh of resignation. Sometimes she really just wanted to smack the younger girl upside the head. "We're the ones she wronged the most!"

Chris's hand went for the buckled on his belt. "Guess you're choosing the whippin'."

True shot a look at Rhianna. "Didn't say that," she replied a pout on her face. Her emotions were all a jumble and that put her out of sorts. True wanted nothing more than to vent her temper, even if it did mean a whipping instead of a paddling. She had expected the whipping anyway. Still, she didn't want to doom her cousin…what was with that anyway? Why should her actions impact Rhianna's punishment? Nothing made sense anymore and it was all Naomi's fault!

"Ya know Ezra already done spanked me," she said querulously.

"What for?" Chris had guessed as much but hadn't discussed it with the Southerner.

True looked down, a blush rising to her cheeks. "The way I been actin' toward Vin."

"Guess that's one less thing that I'll be needin' to deal with then. You've still got to answer for sneaking out and leaving town in the middle of the night, telling nary a soul where you were going. I'm willing to overlook the fighting," at the look on True's face Chris shook his head, "Don't even try. I know you too well, little girl. Seriously doubt Naomi and you just happened to fall in the lake either. Two of you could have caught your death of cold this time of year. You can consider it a gift that I'm letting a few things slide. Now make your choice," Chris all but growled.

Though it took every ounce of willpower she had, True rose from the bed and moved to place herself over the desk. Relieved by her cousin's decision, Rhianna was quick to do the same. Chris stepped over and brought the spoon down with a powerful smack on first one and then the other backside in front of him, eliciting a yelp from each girl in turn. He alternated back and forth landing one swat on a skirt-clad bottom and one on the denim-clad bottom. After delivering no less than twenty swats to each, he put a hand on True's back, pushing her slightly forward while holding her in place as he let the spoon fall sharply on the under curve of her bottom five times, hardening his heart to the squeals of pain. He then did the same with Rhianna, putting the spoon back into his belt when he was finished.

He then drew both girls into his arms and let them cry themselves out. They clung to him, taking solace in his strong arms. Both children were still wrought with emotion and Chris's embrace bespoke safety and stability. No matter what happened, Chris would be there, immovable as a mountain to dispense discipline or love as he saw fit.

"The two of you aren't to ride your horses for the next week. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Rhianna sniffed while True bristled at the words.

"You missed school today so next Saturday, you can spend the morning doing whatever work Lauren sees fit to assign."

"Ah, Chris, we already done been paddled," True whined taking a step back with a scowl on her face. "It ain't fuckin' fair!"

A mighty swat brought True up on her toes. "If you don't watch your mouth, you could still earn yourself a taste of my belt," he replied curtly. True's backside hurt badly enough that she bit her tongue. Once Chris was confident she wasn't going to fight him on the punishment he continued. "Now, having Naomi here's gonna take some getting used to. I know she's done a lot of wrong, but you're to let us deal with that. No fighting or trying to get even."

True scowled at this. If Chris thought she was going to be nice to Naomi after all she'd done, he had another thing coming.

"I don't expect you to be best of friends, but I do expect you to stay out of trouble," Chris warned seeing the look on True's face.

"You tellin' her the same thing?" True demanded fiercely.

"Yep."

Defiant blue eyes met resolute green ones in silent confrontation. Chris was no fool. He knew good and well that there were going to be more than a few rough times ahead between the girls but he might as well try to avert as much strife as possible.

"Let it go for now, True," Rhianna warned softly, aware that Chris was at the end of his patience.

"I ain't bein' nice to the guppy!" True finally spat out.

Chris's eyes narrowed. He understood True had been through a lot and he had tried to cut her some slack, but he had had enough. Grabbing her up and bending her over his hip, he yanked down the baggy trousers and landed ten swats on her bare backside since True had taken off her longjohns after falling in the lake. He then righted her clothes and stood her before him taking her chin in his hand.

"I've had all the attitude I'm gonna take. I know this has been hard on you, but that don't mean you get free rein. I didn't say you had to be nice to her, but you're gonna be civil and not start any trouble."

True's lip quivered and tears streamed down her face. With a sigh, Chris picked the girl up and she wrapped her arms around the gunman, burrowing her head into his shoulder. He ran a hand through her tangled hair and dropped a kiss on her brow. "I love you baby girl. There are gonna be some changes, sure, but _that's_ not gonna change and neither are the rules or consequences. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

Chris set her down. "Wash your faces and change your clothes then come downstairs. We all have a few things to discuss. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, we had some stew and biscuits," Rhianna answered.

Chris gave a nod and headed downstairs.

TBC...

**A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO WOLFPYRE FOR HELPING WITH TRUE'S SCENE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to Wolfpyre for all her help and input on this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

"Well, that's just plain stupid and I'm not goin' along with it!" Naomi fumed.

Rhianna offered a heavy sigh and wondered if her clan member had any idea how lucky she was that she wasn't seated any closer to Chris. It was patently obvious his right hand was itching to offer an attitude adjustment. This little family gathering to discuss Naomi's new place in the household had been nothing if not intense.

They had solidified a back-story for Naomi. Not difficult given Buck's history of carousing. Ezra suggested it would make things easier for Naomi if her parentage were legitimate so they had concocted a whirlwind romance and short marriage, ending in the tragic death of Buck's young bride in childbirth. Grief stricken, Buck had allowed his wife's family to take custody of the baby girl and thus a spinster aunt had raised Naomi to this point. He had visited of course and offered financial support and even named Chris Larabee as his child's Godfather. Naomi was none to pleased with this final addition. Nor was she particularly happy about other facets of what was to be her new life.

"Actually, it does make sense, Naomi," Rhianna countered before Chris could comment on the other girl's outburst. "If True is considered just turned ten, and everyone believes that I've just turned twelve, eleven would be a reasonable assumption of your age."

"I'm nearly thirteen!"

"But like so many in our clan, you appear younger than you are."

"Hell, by rights yer two months younger'n me!" True added her two cents worth, looking askance at Josiah, who had already called her on her language more than once during this little family discussion. True was still beyond angry with Naomi and really had no desire to see the guppy welcomed into their unique family but she was also loathe to see the girl set free to go off and do whatever she wanted. She was pleased to no end that Naomi had already received two spankings from Chris and had another one coming, but still believed that the guppy should get a taste of the switch that was used on her. Well, Lauren broke that one of course but one just like it would be fine with her.

"Well, the other rules are lame and I'm not goin' to that school!"

Green eyes alight with anger, Chris came to his feet, having had enough of Naomi's insolence, but Buck caught his eye and shook his head before turning to the girl seated next to him.

"Yeah, ya are," the tall peacekeeper stated quietly. "Yer gonna go to school and yer gonna follow the rules, cuz ya picked me ta be yer Pa and cuz I say so."

Naomi's dark eyes widened at Buck's calm response. "Well, maybe I changed my mind," she replied vehemently.

"Too late fer that, darlin'," Buck said seriously. He was hell far and gone from ready to be a father, but he supposed given his lifestyle he'd been lucky to dodge the bullet this long. God certainly did seem to have an odd sense of humor, though.

"You're gonna start showing some respect, too, and right quick or you and I are gonna be having another discussion," Chris added, curling his thumbs in his belt and leaning against the wall rather than taking his seat again.

Naomi had a fiery temper, but was not completely daft. She had no desire to have another run in with Chris so soon. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at her boots, biting her lip. This was not at all what she had envisioned when she had first plotted to get even with True.

Satisfied for the moment, Chris continued. "We'll put another bed in Rhianna's room and you can bunk in with her until we figure something else out."

"WHAT?" It was Rhianna's turn to become indignant.

"All the rooms upstairs are taken right now," Chris responded curtly, looking Rhianna right in the eye. She easily picked up on his concerns about leaving Naomi unsupervised in her own room right now, but that didn't mean Rhianna was ready to give up her privacy without a fight.

"My sleep habits are hardly conducive to a roommate," Rhianna pointed out in a huff.

"The two of you'll be able to live with it for a spell," he answered firmly and Rhianna knew that the subject was closed, at least for now.

"This is going to be a bit of an adjustment for everyone," Josiah pointed out. "We all need to do our best to make it work."

"Hmpht!" True didn't have to comment in words to let the others know how she felt about the whole thing, her crossed arms and belligerent look spoke volumes. She'd been strategically placed between Ezra and Josiah, well away from Naomi, but close enough to Chris that she chose to keep her tongue in check, especially now that he was standing.

"The three of you in particular are going to need to learn to get along and leave the past behind you. There will be no more pranks and no fighting," Chris warned. "First sign of any trouble and I'll be letting my belt do the convincing. Understand me?"

Rhianna was the first to give a vexed sigh with the required, "Yes, sir."

Naomi and True eyed each other in irritation, but when Chris cleared his throat Naomi offered a reluctant, "I will if she will."

"True," Chris growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got switched. So should she," she answered resolutely.

"That's not your decision to make. Now are you gonna agree to behave or are you and I goin' upstairs for another little talk?"

True hesitated. It was kind of hard for a girl to stick to her guns when being threatened with a whipping, especially when she'd already been paddled and spanked just an hour before. She knew Chris's patience had long since run out and if she chose to take a stand, she'd be standing for a LONG, LONG while.

"Yes, sir," she finally mumbled.

"Good." Chris turned back to Naomi, "Now, most everyone will think you just arrived in town, Naomi, including Mrs. Whittaker, but the school teacher, Lauren Willis, and my fiancé, Mary Travis, will know the truth, Nettie too when she gets back. Won't work to have you apologize to all of those you've wronged but you can and will apologize to Mary and Lauren. You're supposed to have been shipped out here because of causing trouble with your aunt so it will make sense that Buck's keeping you on a short leash which means you don't go anywhere unless you have permission."

"If Buck's gonna be my daddy, how come you're the one makin' up all the rules?" Naomi asked smartly.

"Cuz he's a mite more practiced at this than me," Buck answered with a chuckle. "Not to worry. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it 'fore too long."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Later that night, True sat on her bed trying to process through everything that had happened today. She couldn't believe the clan was gone. Sure, she had a completely different life now and had known she would never return, but it was still hard to fathom.

A knock at the door brought her out of her deep thoughts. Casey poked her dark head in, "Can I come in?"

True shrugged in response. The young woman entered, softly closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry, True. JD told me all 'bout the truth o' what happened an' how you was framed an' about this Naomi girl. I'm sorry I kept blamin' ya an' thet I was so awful 'bout it an' fer startin' thet fight. It was wrong o' me. Ya aught never treat family like thet."

When True didn't respond, Casey dropped onto Vin's bed with a sigh. "Truth be tol', I guess I's a bit jealous. Vin's like the big brother that I never had but since you come along seems you git all his attention. Don't make it no more right, and I truly am sorry. If it makes ya feel any better, he tanned me good fer startin' thet fight." The teen blushed at this, but she figured it was only fair that True hear that she was punished.

"Yeah, thet kinda does make me feel better," True said with a grin. She could tell how embarrassed Casey was about it and she supposed she could understand that. Casey was sixteen and had a beau. Some girls in the area were married at sixteen so True figured it had to be pretty humiliating to admit she'd just gotten tanned like a little kid.

Casey threw a pillow, which True easily ducked.

"Ya know, some of thet attention I get ain't all that pleasant," True reminded the older girl.

"Yeah, but all of it's cuz he cares so much. 'Sides some of it's good, too. Ya'll do alotta fun stuff together. I love Nettie ta bits, but I really wish Vin woulda been around when I 'as yer age. Sometimes when I see ya crawl up on his lap," Casey shrugged, looking down and playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Yeah, well, he still wouldn't listen to me when I tried ta tell 'im I didn't do it. Ya might a got tanned but I got switched and fer stuff I didn't even do."

"JD tol' me 'bout thet. Guess I'd be pretty mad, too, if I 'as you. Mad an', well, hurt." There was quiet for a few moments. True picked up the pillow Casey had thrown and punched it then brought it up under her chin. It smelled like Vin.

"I'm sure Vin's mighty sorry, True, and no offense, but can ya really blame him fer believin' the way he did? I mean, this sorta weird stuff might happen all the time where yer from," Casey shook her head, "But people from different worlds an' different times, thet's a might hard to swallow fer simple folks like us. He had no way o' knowin'."

True scowled.

"Guess my sayin' it don't help thet much," Casey noted, "But Vin loves you. Loves ya like ya truly were his flesh and blood. I know he loves me too, but it's different. Reckon thet's why I git jealous. Hope ya kin find it in yer heart ta fergive him, cuz Vin's about the best big brother a body could have."

Casey looked earnestly at the other girl and noted the single tear trickling down True's flushed cheek. If Vin was a wonderful big brother...to both of them...that had to make her the absolute worst big sister alive the teen realized coming to her feet and moving over to wrap her arms around True. She resolved to do better, though, and was relieved when True returned the hug.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"So, you still mad at me too?" Naomi asked curled up at the head of her bed wearing a borrowed nightdress.

"Well, I am certainly not thrilled to be sharing my room with you," Rhianna replied tersely, taking a seat on her own bed and eyeing her younger clan member. "I dare say my animosity is less than True's but you certainly caused a great deal of strife and even knowing what you have been through, I find it difficult to let that go."

Naomi sighed heavily. "Well, you could help me get away from here. Then you could have your room back, and I'd be out of your hair."

"I cannot begin to explain the futility of that proposal. You had best resign yourself to your new life."

"How? I mean, how did you of all people? You NEVER had any rules or anyone to answer to."

"I was given no more choice than you were."

"But I know you. You COULD have gotten away. Why didn't you?"

Rhianna sighed. "When my first attempt was thwarted, I was taken aback by the degree to which these people seemed to care about my well being. In our world I was well used to being an asset, but my worth was always in my abilities. Here it was different. Not to mention, if you had not noticed, Uncle Chris has a very heavy right hand."

Naomi's brow furrowed as she considered the other girl's words. She shifted and winced at the pain in her side. She still had the bruises from the fight with True. Most the pain in her backside was gone, though there was enough of a sting left to provide a reminder and she could whole-heartedly agree with Rhianna's last statement.

"And they really care? This new family of yours and True's?"

"Yes, they do." Rhianna heard the longing in Naomi's voice and easily read the unasked question, wondering if this new family might come to care for her as well. Rhianna found herself in a difficult position. She was still angry with Naomi, and was extremely displeased to be sharing her room. However, having seen all that Naomi had gone through, and felt the deep loss and pain, the empath found it impossible to truly hold on to her rancor. On the other hand, if she befriended the newcomer too quickly, True would feel betrayed and abandoned. She would never, ever hurt her cousin like that.

With a sigh she stood and retrieved the brush from the dresser. "Your hair is a fright," she said offering the implement to the other girl. Naomi accepted the brush and started taking out what was left of the thick braid.

"I just don't know if I can do this. You know, live here and follow their silly rules, after the life I've lived."

"Though I understand your sentiment, I highly suggest you consider trying," Rhianna replied returning to her own bed. Naomi pulled at a particularly difficult knot in her dark auburn hair.

"Buck seems alright, and maybe the rest, but Chris is…well…scary. Thought I'd managed to get out from under his thumb, but it doesn't seem like it worked so well."

"You are lucky. Chris has been extraordinarily patient with you thus far."

"Patient? That's him being patient?"

"Indeed," Rhianna nodded.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

The next morning Buck took Naomi to meet Mary and offer her apology. Chris had gone to explain things to the newspaperwoman the previous evening. After supper, Vin had visited Lauren to fill her in as well and to seek a few moments of solace. The adults had decided that Buck would introduce Naomi to Lauren after school, thinking it best if they kept True and Naomi separated for at least another day.

Everyone else had gone about his or her business now that the young hooligan had been caught. The girls and Lauren were in school. Nathan had decided to inventory his medicines to make sure he was prepared for the small illnesses that always accompanied the colder weather. Josiah was cleaning the flue in the small stove in the little church. JD and Casey were helping Mrs. Potter unload a wagon load of supplies that had just come in. Chris was out front of the jail, whittling and Ezra of course was still sleeping after a late night poker game.

Deciding that a ride on Peso would do him some good, Vin started toward the livery, but was brought up short when he saw a weathered old woman with gray hair heading his direction. He picked up his pace and enveloped the woman in a hug, spinning her around in his enthusiasm to see her.

"What's all this? Put me down!" She insisted batting at Vin's head, but bestowing a sound kiss to his cheek despite her grumpy tone.

"Yer back early."

"Yes, I am. Finished my business and saw no reason not to come on home. Now, how 'bout you come on over and buy this old bird a cup o' coffee," Nettie looped her arm around his and headed in the direction of the restaurant. "Fill me in on what's been goin' on here." The circles under the young tracker's eyes and his haggard appearance spoke volumes to the perceptive matron.

"Oh, Nettie," Vin shook his head, "You've got no idea."

"Thet's why we're gonna go sit a spell so's ya kin tell me all 'bout it."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: Once again, a great big thanks to Wolfpyre for all of her help and feedback. I could have not made the progress on the last two chapters without it.**

**Chapter 12 **

Later that afternoon, Nettie and Vin found themselves in the kitchen at the boarding house. Mrs. Whittaker had come down with a cold and Nettie had put the woman to bed insisting she'd stay and care for things until the other woman was feeling better. Nettie was in her element and was currently kneading dough to replenish the household bread supply.

"What ya have ta understand, Vin, is thet ALL parents make mistakes. It's harder fer ya, bein' young as ya are an' responsible fer a ten-year-old girl. Hard fer enyone called ta raise a younger sibling. Yer gonna have ta find it in ya ta fergive yerself an' move on."

"Thet's easier said then done."

"Yeah, I know it is," the older woman nodded. They heard someone at the door and Buck entered with Naomi.

"Well, hiya, Nettie, yer home early," Buck said affably, moving forward to kiss the gray-haired woman on the cheek.

"Afternoon, Buck," she answered wiping her hands on a towel and turning to the girl whose dark eyes were studying her warily.

"And this must be, Naomi," Nettie observed. Naomi swallowed at the woman's rather intense appraisal. This old gal was nearly as intimidating as Chris.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Heard yer responsible for a whole mess o' trouble whilst I been away." The girl didn't exactly know what to say to that. "Best ya know right up front I'm not one ta put up with any nonsense. Ya hear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Naomi replied, her eyes darting from Nettie to Buck, not certain what was expected of her.

"Right, then. Yer lookin' a mite peeked. Ya have lunch?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then head on up ta yer room an' rest a spell then ya kin help me in the kitchen."

"Yes, Ma'am." Naomi was too surprised by the woman's abrupt and familiar manner to offer any complaint. She headed up to the room that she now shared with Rhianna.

Buck smiled and gave a shake of his head. Looked like he was going to have a bit of time to himself after all. Good ole Nettie.

"Not so fast, mister," Nettie snapped as Buck tried to make his retreat. "Ya do understand what kind o' responsibility ya have now, right? Yer gonna have ta change some things, Buck, an' yer gonna have ta provide thet little girl with some consistency as well as some carin'."

"Yes Ma'am," Buck replied dutifully.

"You best, cuz if'n I need ta give ya a talkin' to 'bout this ya ain't gonna enjoy it one bit."

"Yes Ma'am," Buck answered casting a worried glance at Vin who just grinned at his friend's discomfiture. "Maybe I'll just head on upstairs myself. Gonna halfta take Naomi over ta the school 'fore too long to meet Lauren."

"Thet's a good idea," Nettie agreed with a satisfied nod of her head.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

When Buck came down later Nettie and Vin were both still in the kitchen. Appalled at the edge on Mrs. Whittaker's paring knife, Nettie had set the young tracker the task of sharpening all of the kitchen knives while she continued with her baking. The mustached peacekeeper's mouth watered at the delightful aromas now filling the room and he offered his friend a grin knowing they would eat well tonight.

"You were sure right about Naomi, Nettie. She was plum tuckered out. She was already asleep when I went up and I just now woke her from as deep a sleep as I've seen a body in. 'Bout time for us ta head over to the school, though."

Nettie gave a nod. "She might a caused a whole passel of trouble, but she's still a young'un and she's been through a lot. Now sit yerself down and have some coffee and a cookie."

"Yes Ma'am," Buck answered eagerly.

Just as he bit into the heavenly morsel, the back door crashed open and two kids practically fell through with gales of laughter.

"I win," True crowed triumphantly.

"Only cuz ya cheated," Creed replied breathlessly, but his voice held no malice.

"What on earth are ya children thinkin' bustin' in here like thet!" Nettie chided. "Ya march right back out there and wipe yer feet."

"Nettie!" True exclaimed running to throw her arms around the grandmotherly woman, completely ignoring the reproof. "You're back!"

"I am, and none too soon it seems, if that's how ya think ya enter a room," Nettie scolded, though she warmly returned the hug. "Now wipe yer feet an' wash yer hands an' ya kin have a cookie." Nettie aimed a light swat at True's backside to get her moving.

"Welcome home, Nettie," Rhianna offered coming through the door, having dutifully wiped her feet.

"Well don't just stand there, get on over here and give me a hug," the gray haired woman ordered, never one to allow the more reserved girl to opt out of the physical expressions of affection that she knew all children needed. Rhianna obeyed and soon all of the children were seated at the small kitchen table with cookies and milk or in Rhianna's case cider. The cider was a testament to Nettie's good mood because she generally insisted the girl have at least a half glass of milk, despite her distaste for it.

"So when we're done here, we should go check out them new horses Yosemite just got in," True said to Creed talking around a mouth full of cookie.

"Ya ain't got homework?" Vin queried.

"Yeah, I do, but so what?" True answered rebelliously. "I kin get it done after."

There were a few moments of awkward silence which was finally broken when True turned back to Creed. "So whatdya say?" She asked, taking a swallow of milk.

"True Tanner ya ain't goin' nowhere 'til yer homework is done," Nettie snapped crossly, having recovered from her surprise at Vin's lack of response. "Ya understand me?"

True looked up to meet Nettie's steely gaze and was quick to reply with the obligatory "Yes Ma'am."

"Right then, finish up yer snack."

Quiet reigned for a few minutes, but eventually conversation started up again. Before long True was enthusiastically sharing the details of the recess ball game. A bleary eyed Naomi entered the kitchen with a yawn, wondering why Buck had considered it so important to wake her from her nap. Bringing her story to an abrupt halt, True glowered at the other girl who stumbled and nearly fell, barking her shins painfully on the wood bin.

With a smirk, True teased, "What's the matter, guppy, ain't got yer land legs yet?"

Naomi flushed in embarrassment. She knew True had used her powers to trip her, but she didn't figure anyone in the room really cared overly much about that particular truth. She just gritted her teeth and accepted Buck's hand when he reached out to steady her.

Vin cast a suspicious glance toward True, which she completely ignored.

"Sit yerself down and have a snack 'fore ya head on over to the school," Nettie said brusquely with a frown at True for her teasing. Buck stood to give Naomi his seat at the small kitchen table which didn't have near the space as the large dining room table. Nettie handed the girl a cookie and then walked across the kitchen to pour her a cup of milk.

Naomi nibbled on the cookie, without so much as looking up and the silence in the room seemed to crackle with tension. She readily accepted the milk. The uncomfortable situation left her with a dry mouth and it was a bit difficult to swallow. As Nettie turned away, however, the entire glass splashed into Naomi's face.

"Good, Lord, guppy can't you walk OR drink?" True laughed.

Naomi sprang to her feet ready to lunge across the table at True. "I've had it True!"

Buck caught Naomi around the waist offering True an irritated frown. "You know what darlin'? I think it's time you an me mosey over to the school to meet Ms. Willis. Let's get ya washed up and head on out."

Nettie was standing stock still, intently studying Vin, who sat, whetstone in hand, his jaw clenched.

True just smiled broadly. Rhianna maintained a poker face, hiding her exasperation with her younger cousin's antics. She knew True was still furious with Naomi but the girl also seemed to be testing Vin. One thing was certain, True was going to land herself in big trouble and as usual she didn't seem to care one lick.

Uncomfortable with the tension, Creed got to his feet. "My Pa will be expectin' me," he explained. "Thank ya fer the cookie Ma'am." The boy hurried out, hoping his best friend came to her senses before Vin came to his because he could see this was all leading to one very painful ending for True.

Naomi shook Buck off irritably. "I'm fine. I can make my own way," she insisted with another glare for True. She knew she couldn't avoid Buck's reach to get at the other girl and took some small solace in the fact that neither Vin nor Nettie looked all too pleased with True at the moment. Casting her shoulder's back, Naomi stood straight with her head held high, determined not to be cowed as she started in the direction of the back door. She would wash at the pump outside.

True just couldn't resist one more little push. Unfortunately, Naomi over corrected and tumbled right into the cook stove. She squealed as her hands came into contact with the scorching black surface. Buck was there and had her in his arms in seconds and Rhianna wasn't far behind.

"Take her into the parlor, Buck, I will tend to her," Rhianna said briskly, knowing that she could easily heal the burns before the pain became too significant.

"What in the HELL do ya think yer doin'?" Vin demanded, already on his feet, blue eyes blazing.

"WHAT?" True yelled back. "Yer blamin' me fer HER clumsy ass?"

"True," Vin growled.

"What? Ya are, ain't ya?"

Vin breathed out heavily, and looked down at his boots. He knew she'd done it, but hadn't he thought he'd known before? And he'd been wrong.

The pause was too much for Nettie who stepped forward to grab True's ear in a firm grasp.

"YEOWCH!"

"Ya march yerself straight to that corner, little miss," Nettie ordered giving True four sound swats to the seat of her overalls with her weathered hand.

"Why the hell should I?" True replied petulantly. The swats stung but not too badly. Right now her anger took precedence. Naomi deserved a hell of a lot more than a push or two and some milk in the face. As for the burn, well she hadn't meant for that to happen, but it wasn't like Rhianna wasn't in the other room healing her right now.

"True ya do what Nettie says. I won't have ya talkin' back ta her."

"So I'm just gonna get blamed agin? With no proof atal ta back it up?"

"OW! GOD DAMN!" True turned to face an irate Nettie yielding a HUGE wooden spoon.

Nettie grabbed True's arm and turned her sideways giving the girl another few swats. "Ya watch yer mouth! An' I stood right here an' saw the whole thing so don't ya dare try ta play innocent!"

True was in tears. That wooden spoon HURT!

"What in the HELL is going on here?" a low voice demanded.

All eyes turned to the black-clad gunman now standing at the back door.

Not surprisingly, Nettie was the first to respond. "Well, True here decided ta try some o' her Tom-foolery with thet new little gal ya'll brung home while I was away. Like usually happens with foolin' around, someone got hurt. An' now this here little girl's taken it in her head ta get sassy an' say she had nuthin' ta do with it."

"Well what if I didn't?" True demanded backing away from the imposing gunman who was advancing toward her with a look of hardened resolve. "Ya know it's possible she's jest clumsy."

Chris stopped just short of the girl and his eyes turned to Vin. He hadn't missed the fact that it was Nettie that was getting after True and not the sharpshooter. As he looked into his friend's blue eyes he could see everything he needed to about Vin's inner turmoil regarding taking True to task. Vin averted his gaze and Chris sighed, his jaw clenching in frustration. Well, one problem at a time. He turned back to True.

"Did you?"

"Huh?"

"Did-you-use-your-abilities-to-DO-anything-to-Naom i?" Chris ground out, saying each word distinctly and boring holes into True with menacing green eyes.

True bit her lip, fidgeting under the blond man's intense glare. Damn if it wasn't nearly impossible to answer coherently when he was looking at her like that. Chris's words from last night came to mind and she knew that to admit the truth would be like putting the noose around her own neck.

"It ain't like she's really hurt bad," True hedged.

"Answer my question," Chris ordered, his voice low and threatening.

True's big blue eyes grew wide as she looked up at the man and shook her head. "No, I-"

Chris raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. The lie stuck in her throat. If there was one thing Chris wouldn't tolerate it was lying and she knew she couldn't pull off a believable fib with him looking at her like that.

"Well, I, ah, might a splashed some milk in her face and gave her just a little push or two."

"One thet tumbled her right inta the cook stove," Nettie explained.

"I didn't mean for enythin' like thet ta happen. That really was jest her own clumsiness," True insisted, her eyes darting from one adult to another before she dropped her gaze down to the floor wondering exactly how this pleasant afternoon had taken this horrible descent into hell.

Chris cleared the remaining distance between them and grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "What did I tell you just last night?"

"Well, ah, there was lots a talkin' goin' on yesterday. Maybe ya could be more specific?" True extemporized. When Chris's look darkened, her shoulders slumped. "To leave her alone," she mumbled.

"What did I say would happen if you didn't?"

"_Really_?" This had to be some new kind of torture method making her tell him what she had coming. Well, she wasn't playing this game. She shook her head. "If you don't remember what ya said, then I don't reckon it's in my best interests to remind ya," she answered stubbornly.

Chris's eyes narrowed and he dropped his grasp on her chin only to take hold of her arm and pull her over to a kitchen chair where he took a seat and pulled her over his lap. "Maybe I better jog both of our memories," he noted grimly.

"No! I remember, I remember!" True squeaked as his hand connected firmly with the seat of her overalls several times. Chris wasn't messing around and the heavy swats burned like the dickens after Nettie's impromptu paddling with that horrid spoon.

"What did I say?"

"That you'd take yer belt to me," True replied in rush as his hand crashed down again.

Chris stood the girl between his legs.

"No more sass or attitude. Now go on up to your room, put your nose in a corner, and wait for me," Chris instructed sternly. "And I better find you right where I told you to be or you'll be gettin' a lickin' every night this week."

True wiped at her tears and with a sniff turned to do what she was told, rubbing at the sting in her rear as she did so.

Chris sighed heavily and turned back to Nettie and Vin, who still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Okay, so what exactly went on here this afternoon?"

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**A/N: Once again, my sincere thanks to Wolfpyre. This was a hard chapter and I would have been stuck on it for days without her incredible help and feedback.**

**Chapter 13**

Chris listened silently as Nettie explained the details of this afternoon's little drama. Occasionally he looked over to Vin, but his friend contined to avoid eye contact. When Nettie finished, Chris gave a nod and got to his feet, glaring intently at Vin until the other man looked up.

"I'm the one she disobeyed today and I'm going to take care of this, but you damn well better pull it together because that little girl needs you. She needs you to stand firm not indulge her shenanigans."

With that the gunman turned and left the room.

"He's right ya know. Yer jest confusin' the child. It's like ya up an' changed the rules an' thet's bound ta set her adrift, jest when she most needs an anchor."

Vin shook his head and looked imploringly at the woman before falling back in the chair. "But how kin I do it, Nettie, after what I done?"

"Why _did_ ya do it Vin?"

Vin looked up wide eyed at the woman in front of him."Whadya mean?"

"Why'd ya take thet switch ta her?"

"I done tol' ya, I found her red handed with thet box an' figured she'd been lyin' the whole time."

"Kay, so thet made ya mad so ya decided ta take it outta her hide?"

Vin was aghast at the words coming out of Nettie's mouth. Didn't she know him at all?

"NO! Course not! I mean sure I's mad but I'd never jest - Nettie ya gotta know I wouldn't. 'Sides think I's more sad an' hurt at the time."

"So ya whipped her cause ya was hurt then?"

"NO!" Vin practically roared, starting to get mad now.

"Then why?" she pushed.

"Cuz I wanted teach her right from wrong. Cuz I worry if'n she don't straighten up, she'll get in more trouble than I kin get 'er outta. Cuz I LOVE HER!"

Nettie stepped toward the longhaired tracker taking his face in her hands, her look softening. "An' thet's exactly why ya caint quit on her now. She's jest a little girl Vin 'an she needs yer guidin' hand even if thet means yer usin' it ta smack her on the rear sometimes. All kids be needin' thet. True more'n most. She's a special little girl with a big heart but them awful people she's born to planted a seed o' darkness in her. She needs us ta keep her focused on the lighted path. Sure she's got Chris an' the rest an' me too o'course, but you an' True gotta special bond an' she needs ya ta keep her from fallin' an' gettin' lost in thet darkness. Chris had the right of it, she needs ya ta stand firm."

"It's jest so hard knowin' I messed up so bad. Knowin' I hurt her."

"I know, son" Nettied answered pulling him into a hug. "But ya gotta learn from it an' move on. Maybe thet means ya vow ta always hear her side before punishin' her, maybe it means ya always give yerself a bit more time ta think things through, maybe it means ya decide never ta use the switch agin. I don't know. Ya'll hafta work thet out fer yerself." She pushed him away, holding onto his shoulders. "But my boy's not a quitter, is he?"

"No Ma'am, I reckon not."

She gave a satisfied nod. "I reckon ya need ta think things through. We kin talk more after supper if'n yer feelin' like it, but right now why don't ya head over ta the bath house?"

"Ah, Nettie," Vin started to complain.

"Don't ya sass me boy! I kin use this spoon on you jest as easy as True. Now git!"

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed with a grin, heading for the back door. Neither Nettie nor Vin noticed a thoughtful Buck quietly slipping away back into the parlor.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Buck hadn't meant to intrude, but he was glad to hear Nettie talking some sense into Vin. The tall ladies man had to admit that the old gal's word really set him to thinking as well. Naomi was from that same world True was. Did he have the fortitude to step in and be her pa? He sighed shaking his head.

"Ya ready ta go, darlin'?" he asked stepping from the hall into the parlor.

"Go where?" Naomi asked irritably.

"To the school, to meet Lauren, Miss Willis that is, and offer yer apology for the pranks ya pulled."

"You mean to tell me you still expect me to do that? After nearly burning my hands off?"

"Appears to me Sassy fixed ya up right good. Ya seem fit as a fiddle," Buck observed casting a questioning look towards Rhianna.

Rhianna nodded offering a big smile, pleased that Buck wasn't going to let Naomi manipulate him. "Absolutely."

Naomi glared at the blond girl but couldn't help but ask, "Sassy?"

Buck chuckled. "Yeah, when Rhianna first got here she tried ta run off, had a run in with some bank robbers, then had the grit ta call Chris 'asanine' right to his face."

Naomi looked at her clan member in amazement. "And I thought you were the smart one. Did you have a death wish?"

"Emotions will at times get the best of each of us," Rhianna quoted Ezra's words to her. "Just for your own personal edification, when Chris is already angry with you, keep your commentary to a bare minimum."

The younger girl chuckled, pushing thick waves of mahogany hair back from her face. "Don't exactly take a genius to figure that one out."

Buck laughed. It was nice to see the easy banter between the two girls. Now if he could just figure out a way to make peace between Naomi and True. He'd need to give that a bit more thought.

"All right. Enough jawin'," the peacekeeper said reaching to lift Naomi from the divan. "Let's get a move on."

Naomi pulled away from Buck the moment she had her feet underneath her. "I don't like being manhandled," she informed him irritability.

"Well, I'll try ta keep that in mind. How about you try to keep in mind that you'll do far better around here if you use a respectful tone?"

Naomi met Buck's earnest gaze and the man was completely surprised when she answered quietly, "I'll try."

Buck smiled and lead Naomi out the front door. Rhianna watched them go with a contemplative look on her face. Things were a long, long ways from being okay, but it was possible they were headed in the right direction. Having heard Chris come in, she knew he was going up to talk to True. Rhianna supposed she should wait around to see how that went, but quite frankly, she was tired of all the drama. Maybe she'd just go see what Conall was up to. She could always check on True later.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Chris made his way slowly up the stairs. Damn if he wasn't starting to feel old. He really didn't want to go do this and he knew that True really was hurting inside which made him hate it even more. Unfortunately True never was one to respond to gentle persuasion, not that he was all that good with it anyway. Still she really did need to let out some of that hurt and anger she was carrying so maybe he'd give her the chance.

He opened the door to the room True shared with Vin and breathed a sigh of relief that she was standing in the corner as she'd been told to do. Closing the door behind him, he crossed the room to take a seat on the bed calling True over to him.

"Okay," he started somewhat gruffly, "Let's hear your side of this. You can speak your mind but I do expect you to be honest with me."

True just stood in shocked silence wondering what Chris was playing at. "Ya mean ya ain't gonna tan me?"

"Didn't say that," Chris corrected with a shake of his head. "But I want to hear your side of the story."

"Oh so someone's finally gonna fuckin' listen to me?" True responded finding a bit of her earlier ire.

"So long as you keep a civil tongue. Said you could speak yer mind, not cuss at me," Chris answered with a warning glare.

"Fine! So I gave the guppy a little push. She did a whole hell of a lot more'n that!"

"And she's gettin' punished for it too."

"Not like I woulda! Not like I DID!"

"We've got higher expectations of you than her. We don't really know Naomi yet, but you're _our girl and _we do know you. Know how smart you are, know that inside you have a good heart even if you do like a prank now and again. We also love you way too much toLet you get away with that kind of thing."

True's lips tightened into a scowl and her arms crossed rebelliously, but she had to blink away tears. "If Vin loves me so damn much how come he didn't listen ta me?" She finally spat out, unable to keep a couple of tears from spilling down her cheek. "I fuckin' tried ta tell him! I DID! And he wouldn't listen! And he's supposed to be on MY side! IT AIN'T FAIR! WHY DIDN'T HE FUCKING LISTEN? WHY? WHY THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO COME?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?!" True screamed before breaking down in sobs, "It ain't fair," she whimpered.

Chris pulled the girl into into his arms lifting her into his lap and starting to rock gently. He kissed her tousled brown hair and murmured endearments, a lump forming in his throat. She was just a little girl, too young to have to deal with all this pain and loss. It scared him to see the intensity of her emotions. He wasn't sure how to help her and all he wanted to do was make it all better.

"No, pumpkin, it's not fair and I'm so sorry you're hurtin' right now. I wish I had better answers." He held her tight, rubbing her back and letting her cry out her sorrows. "Vin made a mistake, one I mighta made myself 'cause I'm here to tell you I've made my share. As a parent and as a man. I know about loss, sweetheart, and the pain it brings. I know about being so hurt and so mad that all ya want to do is make others feel as bad as you feel." Chris shook his head. "You have to trust me, that's not a good road to travel."

True sniffed and wiped an arm across her eyes, looking up at Chris. He didn't talk about his past much and she couldn't help being curious. "Whadya mean?"

Chris sighed. "After Sarah and Adam died, I was in a bad way, True. I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of. Hurt people I cared for, like Buck," he paused, "Killed men that didn't need to die."

True's eyes were wide at Chris's words.

"Hid behind the words 'fair fight,' but now I have to look back and know I took someone away from a family that cared for him, just because I was mad at the world."

"But if it was a fair fight," True began to argue but Chris shook his head.

"No. I had other options but I acted out of anger and misplaced vengeance instead of doin' what was right. You see back then I didn't know the fire was set on purpose. Knew nuthin' about Ella bein' involved. Blamed myself for not being there, Buck for keeping me away, and God for letting it happen. I was takin' my vengeance from the world at large."

Both True and Chris were quiet for a long time. True's head rested against Chris's chest and she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. She didn't know what she thought about Chris's words. The little girl kind of always thought of the man as infallible and she wasn't really sure she liked hearing otherwise. On the other hand, she felt a certain kinship. That rage he was talking about and that spirit of vengeance, yeah she'd been up close and personal with them many times.

"What would you have done, if you had been there? What _could_ you have done?" Chris finally asked.

"I woulda died defending my clan and taken as many of those bastards with me as I coulda."

"So you're mad at Naomi for living? Is that it?"

True sat up a bit on Chris's lap and glared at the man. "Nooo, I'm pissed at the bitch for framing me for them fuckin' pranks."

Chris returned her glare with one of his own. "I believe I said you needed to keep a civil tongue. Ya really aren't in the best position to show me attitude."

True met his gaze for about five seconds before dropping her head. "Yes sir."

"Now awhile back you framed Billy for somethin' he didn't do and I tanned him more than once didn't I? That give him the right to declare some sort of vendetta on you?"

True rolled her eyes. "As if."

Chris's jaw tightened and his eyes glinted dangerously. True opted for damage contol, all too aware how quickly her position ON his lap could change to OVER his lap. "And Vin settled that score on my backside."

"Yep, and Naomi's been punished and even has a bit more to come. What she done was wrong, really wrong, but as bad as you feel learnin' about what happened to your people, think how bad she feels havin' lived through it? Didn't give her the right to hurt the folks here, to bring you and Vin pain, or cause trouble for the rest of us. Just like you hurtin' inside don't give you the right to disobey me or be disrespectful to Vin."

"Damn! Thought ya forgot about that."

"Not by a long shot," Chris replied kissing the top of True's head before lifting her off his lap and reaching for his belt buckle.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Please see Chapter 1 for Warnings and Disclaimers**

**A/N: I know it's been forever guys and I'm sorry but my life is just super busy! I am really short on time these days so this probably does not have quite the proof reading as some chapters, but I wanted to get it posted. Big thanks to Wolfpyre for input on this chapter!**

Chapter 14

Buck studied the mahogany-haired child at his side as they walked toward the school. The thought of all she'd had to endure made his stomach turn. The good-hearted peacekeeper could not really comprehend the world that the girls came from. Still she didn't seem mean-spirited to him, just without direction. He supposed it now fell on him to offer that direction.

"Why _did_ you pull all those pranks?" Buck queried. "I mean I get why you'd pull 'em on True, but why everyone else?"

Naomi looked up at the tall dark-haired man and shrugged. "It was fun," she replied. "Besides, I couldn't very well frame True without pulling the pranks."

"And it didn't bother ya none that folks might get hurt?"

"No one got hurt. They weren't dangerous."

"Well, I'll tell you right now having poison ivy all over my whole body wasn't all that pleasant." He didn't bother to mention the black eye that he'd received from a certain fiery tempered redhead.

"Itchy but not painful," Naomi defended, "Besides, I'm sure Rhianna healed you right up."

"One way or the other it was miserable and though Rhianna did heal me, she couldn't do nothin' for poor Elle without lettin' on about her abilities."

"It's hardly my fault you tend to get horizontal with anyone wearing a skirt!"

"Hey, now," Buck interjected but Naomi continued.

"Besides I'd say the tart probably got what she deserved. Professional hazard and all that," Naomi chuckled.

Buck stopped in his tracks and took a firm hold of Naomi's arm, a shadow crossing his normally affable face. Little did the girl know that she had managed to hit on one of Buck's few sensitive areas.

"Now you listen sharp, little girl. I hear you talkin' like that again and I'll tan your britches. You've got no right judging another soul in this town or lookin' down on people you don't even know. I'm tellin' ya right now you'd best learn to show folks a little respect."

Naomi was taken aback by Buck's reaction but she wasn't one to be cowed. "Respect has to be earned," she stated resolutely, lifting her chin.

Buck studied the girl before him. "Ya know that chip on yer shoulder is gonna sink you right down to the bottom of sea of trouble one of these days. You'll get a lot further in life if you show people just a touch of respect and kindness in the start. Sure not everyone's worthy of it but there's plenty who are."

Naomi didn't reply and Buck decided she'd had enough of a lecture. They continued on their way to the school. Lauren was grading schoolwork at her desk when they entered. Buck waved her back into her seat as she made to stand and then led Naomi forward to make the introductions.

"Lauren this is Naomi. Naomi this is Miss Willis. Naomi here has somethin' to say to you," Buck stated nudging the girl at his side.

With a heavy sigh Naomi looked straight at the young schoolteacher. "I'm sorry for the pranks I pulled in your classroom."

Lauren eyed the girl before her speculatively, noting the wary dark eyes. Vin had told her all about Naomi, where she came from, and all that she had been through. As angry as she was at the turmoil the girl had brought to their lives, all the young teacher could see before her was an anxious little girl in a strange place and unsure of her future. Her heart went out to the child.

"You have caused a great deal of trouble young lady," Lauren observed, allowing none of her compassion to show in her voice.

Naomi didn't really know how to respond to that so she stayed silent.

Lauren picked a ruler up off of her desk and motioned the girl forward. After a push from Buck Naomi approached slowly, wary of what the young woman might have in mind.

"Hold out your hand, please."

Naomi paused and looked up at Buck but when he inclined his head, indicating she should do as she was told, she did so - willing herself to show no indication of her inner trepidation.

"When I was in school and children misbehaved the teacher would rap their hands with a ruler. I never really approved of such a practice as I believe it impedes the writing process. I have no compunction, however, about using this on a naughty child's backside. You had best remember that in the future." Lauren paused. She didn't really have the heart to physically punish the girl, knowing what she had been through, but she knew from dealing with True that she needed to establish her authority early.

"You may put your hand down. For your pranks in the classroom I think you can stay after school for the rest of this week and next. You can clean the chalk boards for me and I can assess your academic level, then you can work on some extra assignments."

Shaking her head, Naomi was ready to argue but Buck cleared his throat. She looked up to her guardian then back to Lauren, who still held the wooden ruler in her hand. After her earlier discussion with Buck, she didn't really think that he would object to the teacher using it on her.

"Yes Ma'am," the girl finally answered.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"So you gonna tell me what's eatin' at you?" Conall asked as he watched Rhianna gently run her hand across one of the new Remington's his dad had just got in.

"What do you mean?" Rhianna replied turning to the dark-haired youth in surprise. He'd had a growth spurt in the last couple of weeks and she had to look up a ways to meet his serious grey eyes. She idly wondered if he would be as large as his father when he reached manhood.

Conall sighed in exasperation. "Usually, my Da gets a new shipment of guns and you're like a fox in the chicken house. You've barely said two words since gettin' here."

"They are an admirable addition to his stock," Rhianna replied looking away.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Rhianna exhaled a heavily. "Family matters," she finally answered despondently. "I apologize. I know I am not particularly good company right now. I probably should not have come, but I really wanted to get away for awhile."

The dark-haired teenager took her hand with a grin, an errant curl falling into his eyes as he led her to a wooden bench and took a seat. "I'm glad you came, but you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"It is…complicated," Rhianna replied, but Conall just looked at her expectantly his dark brows knit in concern. "Conall, if I tell you some things, some things that might seem unlikely or strange, can you just accept them as truth and not ask any questions or share it with anyone else?"

"Of course."

Rhianna bit her lip. It really would be nice to talk to a friend, someone outside of the situation. "Buck's daughter just came to town. She is going to be living in the boarding house with us. In _my _room in fact," the blond added, her frustration with the arrangement evident in her tone. "She and True – well to put it mildly they are at odds."

"How can they be at odds if she just got to town?"

"This is the part that is going to seem far fetched, and well, strange," her green eyes met his imploring him to just accept what she was about to tell him without demanding further explanation. "True, Naomi, and I are all from the same place. We all knew each other before coming here."

Conall nodded, without comment. "Guess that's why you and True speak Gaelic."

"We speak what?"

"Gaelic. Least that's what I figured it was, sounds like my Gran used to and the bits my Da uses."

Rhianna tucked this bit of knowledge away for future investigation. She also noted that she and True might need to be a bit more circumspect in their use of the Clan tongue. Deciding not to comment, she just pushed on. "Well, True and Naomi used to have a bit of a rivalry, back in the day, and well, you know the pranks that have been happening around town?"

"You tellin' me it was this new girl's doin'?"

"Yes, and as you know, most everyone has believed it to be True. In fact she framed True quite handily, and myself as well to some lesser degree." Rhianna proceeded to tell Conall what had transpired the past few days, omitting a few details here and there. She was not yet ready to reveal her abilities or True's and she didn't bother to try and explain where it was that they actually came from. True to his word, Conall refrained from asking prying questions.

"Oh, yeah, I can see where True would be fit to be tied," Conall nodded after Rhianna had filled him in.

"I admit I was none too pleased myself, but," here Rhianna paused not sure how to explain her compassion for Naomi without revealing too much to her friend. "Naomi _has _been through a great deal. She has lived through a war and seen those she cares about killed only to be uprooted and land here with a father she does not even know." After what she had shared, Rhianna knew that Conall probably had his suspicions about Naomi actually being Buck's daughter, but he did not challenge the claim.

"And with a heap of folks mad at her to boot."

"Well, that was her own doing."

The boy nodded, "Reckon you're right about that. Still can't believe she pulled that prank on Mr. Larabee. She must be plum crazy or mighty brave. I'm guessin' he skelped the skin right off her."

Rhianna grinned at that offering a nod in the affirmative, though in reality she thought Chris had been fairly lenient. Of course he wasn't finished with Naomi yet either, so time would tell.

"Don't suppose that did anything to soothe True's ruffled feathers, though."

"No, and when True is riled, she gets herself in trouble. In fact Chris was going up to have a little 'chat' with her right before I left. It is just so hard. I hate the rift between True and Vin. I hate that True is hurting and getting herself in trouble because of it. I feel bad for Naomi. I just do not know what to do to fix this!"

Conall shook his head, "Whoa there. I know you like helpin' Nathan in the clinic and aim to be a nurse or some such thing, but this isn't the type of thing that even the best surgeon in the world could just fix up or cure. Doesn't fall on your shoulders either. Your whole family is gonna half to work it out and I'm guessin' it's gonna take some time."

Rhianna sighed heavily. She knew Conall was right, though she didn't really like his answer much.

"You're welcome to come over here any time to get a break from it all, though," Conall offered with a grin, gently knocking her shoulder with his own. "And if it gets real bad I'll even sneak one of Da's guns out and we can go shootin'."

"Thanks. And thank you for listening, and not asking questions that I am not at liberty to answer."

"Maybe someday you'll be able to tell me all of it, and I'm guessin' that will be a real interesting tale."

"Indubitably. You are a good friend Conall, and a good person."

"So good that you'd let me steal another kiss?" he asked his eyes dancing with humor. Ever since that dance he'd been trying to get up the nerve to kiss her again.

"So good that I'll offer one freely," Rhianna answered, leaning up to gently press her lips against the young man's, hiding her amusement at the look of utter astonishment on his face.

"Conall, lad? Ye be in here?" Mr. McGowan's booming voice drew the attention of both young people.

"Here, Da," the boy replied, coming quickly to his feet. "With Rhianna."

"Oh, hello, lass. Conall show ye m' new shipment?" Though the gunsmith had originally found it odd for a female to show such an interest in his wares, he could not deny the pride and satisfaction one got from somebody appreciating his work. He had become quite fond of the girl and had grown accustomed to her interest in the guns he stocked and altered.

"Yes, sir, some very nice additions," she said with a big smile.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

As they headed out of the schoolhouse, Buck veered off toward a large oak behind the school rather than heading in the direction of the boarding house. Naomi followed, curious where he was leading her now.

"Thought maybe you and me should get to know each other better," Buck offered.

"Okay," the girl shrugged.

"Here," he said patting the wooden seat on the rope swing that was hanging from the tree. "Why don't you sit here while we chat?"

Naomi did so without argument, though she thought it was kind of silly. Buck gave her a push and set the swing in motion.

"So what sorta things do ya like to do? 'Sides bein' a rascal and pullin' pranks on folks."

Naomi had to smile at that. "I like to swim. I love the water. Someday I want to live in a house beside an ocean. Maybe have my own boat," she answered stretching her legs out toward the sky as the swing took her up and away from the peacekeeper.

"That's a mighty fine dream," he commented offering another push as the swing returned the girl to his reach. "Maybe we can take a train over to San Francisco some time."

There was a companionable silence for a while, and much to her surprise, Naomi found the simple activity a rather pleasant and relaxing distraction.

"How about you? What do you like to do besides spend time with the ladies?" She asked cheekily.

Buck chuckled. "Well, lets see. I like to dance, but then that tends to require one of those lady friends you mentioned. I enjoy a game of poker now and again and like to sit down and share a drink with friends. Take pleasure in sittin' down to a good home cooked meal, too."

"I like to dance, too," Naomi offered thinking back to some of the clan festivals. From the time she could walk she had loved to join in the songs and the dancing. She could still remember standing on her Papa's feet and him dancing her around the floor.

"Town has a social every now and again so I reckon you'll get the chance for that. The lake and even the river are good for swimmin' in the summer too."

"They're good for swimming now," Naomi said with a chuckle.

"It's mighty cold for that, little rascal," Buck said with a shake of his head, continuing to push the girl on the swing, though her momentum no longer required his assistance. "So do you have any other questions for me?"

"Do you have any family?" Naomi asked. "Any REAL family?"

"None by blood. It was just me and my Ma growin' up and she's gone now, God rest her soul. Chris and the rest couldn't be any more like family if they were my own flesh and blood, though. Think you'll come to see that."

"I doubt it," the girl replied stubbornly letting go of the rope and flying from the swing to land solidly on her feet.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Buck answered knowingly.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Chris pulled a chair out for Mary, brushing her cheek with a clandestine kiss as he did so, bringing a pretty flush to the newspaperwoman's cheeks. He had not been able to spend as much time with his fiancé as he liked and he was rather missing her. Perhaps, they could take a stroll later this evening, just the two of them.

Nettie hid a grin as she witnessed the intimate moment, realizing that the two probably needed a bit more alone time. Chris might never get around to marrying her otherwise. The gray-haired widow's brow furrowed as she deposited the potatoes on the table. This rag tag family really needed her and it was difficult to do everything she would like to for them and keep her small homestead running as well. A problem that definitely warranted some thought, but not this very moment.

Imitating Chris, JD pulled out a chair for Casey, bringing a big grin to the teen's face. Vin and Lauren were already seated, as was most of the family. Mrs. Whittaker was tucked into bed where she would stay for at least another twenty-four hours per Nathan's orders. He didn't like how her cough had developed or the fact that her fever was on the rise.

"Where's Rhianna?" Chris queried looking in True's direction.

"Don't look at me. I've been in my room," she replied somewhat querulously.

At Chris's raised eyebrow, she meekly ducked her head and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His belt had made a good impression and she did not want any more of that type of attention for a long while.

"Sit yerself down, Chris," Nettie instructed, "Girl's probably jest runnin' late."

The large boarding house table was definitely pushed to its full capacity as Nettie asked Josiah to say grace. Just as he finished, an out of breath Rhianna entered the room.

"Sorry, I am late," she offered taking her seat.

Chris offered a glare for his charge. "Where exactly have you been?" he demanded.

"With Conall. His dad got in a new shipment of pistols and he was showing them to me. I just lost track of time. Sorry, it will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Chris growled.

Billy grinned, ready to offer his own commentary on what she and Conall were probably doing but a pinch and stern glare from his mother put an end to that idea right quick. The family meal progressed normally, with chatter and banter which was quite an experience for Naomi who was somewhat awed by the novel experience. She found it difficult to concentrate on eating as she listened and watched all of the friendly interactions.

"Ain't ya hungry?" Buck asked. "Not many around can rival Nettie's cookin'."

"Oh, ah, yeah," Naomi replied stabbing a piece of meat bringing to her mouth. Once she started she realized that Nettie was indeed an excellent cook.

To top of the sumptuous meal, the crotchety matron had baked both an apple pie and, Ezra's favorite, a peach pie for dessert. Though she would never admit it she loved to indulge her adopted family. She may not have the money to shower them with fancy gifts but she could provide them with their favorites now and again.

"Ah, my dear lady, Ezra intoned dramatically. I might just have to ask for your hand in marriage."

"Ya do, and ya' ll be gettin' the flat of a wooden spoon ta the back o' yer trousers, young man," Nettie scoffed, though she was secretly pleased with the compliment.

"Billy, have you finished your homework?" Mary asked.

"No Ma'am."

"I guess we'd better head home, then, after I help Nettie clean up."

"Rhianna can see Billy home and help with his homework," Chris suggested.

"Of course," the blond girl agreed, aware that Chris wanted some time with Mary.

"Casey'll help me clean up, Mary, and the young'uns can clear the table 'fore they head off in different directions. Ya jest stay there an' relax a spell."

"Aw, Nettie," True started to complain.

"I don't wanna hear it from you, little miss."

"Naomi and I are due for a discussion upstairs," Chris stated firmly, thinking it best to get that over with so he could spend the rest of the evening with Mary. He had a promise to fulfill to the newcomer after all.

"No, I don't reckon ya are," Buck interjected.

All eyes turned toward Buck, stunned by his declaration. A small smile crept to Naomi's face. She had known Buck was a wise choice as guardian.

"Suppose that's my responsibility now, Stud," Buck continued locking eyes with his old friend. Chris gave a slight nod, letting his friend know that he admired his decision.

Naomi's smile slipped. That didn't sound so good. Though she figured any correction Buck offered would be far more moderate than Chris's.

"Fact is, I reckon True was right about what she said earlier. She was switched and I suppose Naomi deserves a taste of the same, so I guess she and I need ta take a bit of a walk."

Naomi's jaw dropped and shock was evident on everyone else's face as Buck came to his feet. Rhianna and True shared a surprised look. Buck had never offered more than a swat or two to True and not even that to Rhianna. Had he really just said he was going to switch Naomi? It was True's turn to sport a grin as Buck ushered the newcomer out of the boarding house.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"You don't really mean to give me a whippin'? Naomi demanded incredulously.

Buck continued walking, one hand on the girl's back. "You ever been switched?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" she replied insolently.

"Yeah," the tall peacekeeper replied softly, "Just once," Buck paused. "By a school teacher...for somethin' I didn't do. Promised myself I'd never use one on anybody."

A small sigh of relief escaped Naomi's lips. She hadn't thought Buck was the type and after the friendly conversation they'd had earlier, she'd actually gotten the impression that Buck might actually like her just a little bit.

"That's what makes this so hard. Much as I'm opposed to usin' a switch on _anybody, _I honestly believe you deserve a taste of what True got. Partly 'cause ya don't even really think what ya done was wrong, and partly 'cause ya don't seem ta care none about the hurt ya brought ta other folks."

"But, but, Mr. Larabee, he already spanked me."

"Yes he did, and I know Chris don't do nuthin' by half measures, but it don't seem ta me that ya learned yer lesson. 'Sides Chris promised ya another lickin' for all yer trouble."

"But not with a SWITCH!" Naomi argued.

"Sorry, darlin'," Buck said shaking his head as he pulled out his knife and reached for a wispy green tree branch. "The way I see it, you've got this comin' an' as much as I don't like it, I'm the one that has to deliver." He started to methodically strip the bark and nubs from the switch.

"No you don't! Ya really don't! I promise I _have_ learned my lesson and I'm _really _sorry and I won't do _anything_ like it again."

"I truly hope ya won't," Buck said with a nod, cocking his head toward the boarding house indicating that they should return.

Naomi gave a furtive glance in the opposite direction.

"Sweetheart, ya really don't wanna go makin' this any harder than it already is. You run from me and I'll just have ta catch you and paddle your hind end before I carry ya on up to the boarding house to finish the job. Neither one of us wants that."

Wrinkling her brow, the girl had to admit she really did not want that and she knew that Buck's long legs would catch her quickly if she made a run for it. She just couldn't believe this turn of events, though. There had to be some way to dissuade the lady's man.

"But I thought we were gettin' on good, earlier," Naomi whined, willing to try anything to avoid that vicious switch.

"I reckon we were and I hope we have some more of those opportunities, but that don't change the fact that right now, I have make sure you understand that those pranks you pulled and all the rest that went along with it was wrong and hurtful. I surely won't enjoy it, but that don't change the fact that I need to do it." He paused examining the girl's anxious face.

"Best we just get it done and over with," Buck insisted softly, putting a hand on her shoulder to prompt her to start moving in the right direction.

Before she knew it they were in the peacekeeper's bedroom. It was smaller than the one she shared with Rhianna and his larger bed took up much of the limited space. There was a wooden bureau with a mirror hung above it and a cloth covered chair by the window. A small table beside the bed held a lamp and a few other sundries.

"Okay, bend on over the bed, Rascal," he instructed softly.

Furrowing her brow at the nickname, but seeing no other option, Naomi did as she was told. Hoping that by some miracle he would change his mind. The first stinging lash brought with it the realization that her hopes were in vain. She gasped as the fiery pain blossomed in her rear. As thankful as she was for the woolen trousers, they did not dampen as much of the impact as the girl would have liked. The second strike caused her to yelp and tears to spring to her eyes. Biting her lip, Naomi tried to brace herself against the pain as the switch connected a third time with the seat of her britches, but could not help the hitched cry that escaped her lips.

Much to her surprise and relief there was no fourth strike. She took several deep breaths and exhaled, then felt herself lifted from the bed. Buck took a seat and settled her between his legs, gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Now you've had a taste, just a taste, of what True got. You can go braggin' to her how you didn't get a full on whippin' with this switch, and then you and I can come back up here and finish the job, or you can keep your mouth shut and think twice before trying to pin your wrongdoin's on someone else ever again."

Naomi nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut," she agreed, as relief flooded her. Those three licks had hurt plenty and she had no desire for any more.

"That's good."

"Uh, can I go to my room now then?" Naomi asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, no little one, we're not done here," Buck corrected lifting a hairbrush off the bedside table. "This was my mama's. I used to love to watch her brush her hair at night. She had the most beautiful hair. Didn't love it so much when she used this on my backside, but if I remember right it was a pretty good deterrent." With that Buck pulled the girl over his knee and brought the brush down on the seat of her trousers.

Naomi's gasp was more one of surprise than anything. The flat of the brush did hurt over the lashes of the switch, but were it not for the wicked stripes from earlier, she wouldn't really have thought it hurt much at all. The brush fell again, no harder than the first time.

"Now, while you're over my knee, I want you to give some thought to what you done that was wrong and why it was wrong," Buck instructed bringing the brush down again.

The paddling was uncomfortable, but Naomi was happy to note that Buck didn't seem to be near as handy with the brush as Mr. Larabee was with the spoon yesterday. If it weren't for the three lashes, this might very well be the mildest spanking that she'd ever received. Off handedly she wondered if she ought to yell and fuss a little so that Buck didn't catch on to that fact. This must be the first time he'd done this and the girl certainly did not want him to realize he wasn't doing it right.

She squirmed a bit for effect, realizing as she did so that there actually was a bit of heat building in her nether regions. Buck continued to bring the brush down methodically first on the top of the bottom across his lap, then right in the center, then down on the lower curve. He didn't use much force, but in another couple of minutes, Naomi was wiggling in an attempt to avoid the rhythmic swats.

With his free arm, Buck circled her waist and drew the girl in close, keeping her in position despite her twisting and wriggling. Naomi sniffed. Though, Buck had not increased the intensity of the swats the cumulative affect was creating a serious burning sensation in her rear. Not to mention there was no talking or anything to distract her from the cadence of the hard wooden brush connecting with her backside. In another couple of minutes, Naomi burst out, "Okay, okay, OUCH! Enough already. I get it. I shouldn't have pulled all the pranks. It was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad to hear you know it was wrong," Buck commented without slowing at all. "Now how 'bout you tell me why it was wrong."

"Well, b-b-be-because, um well it made people feel bad or, or scared or upset or embarrassed, I guess and, and, and," Naomi had started crying now and was having a hard time talking through her tears. "And it caused trouble between people."

"Yes it did," Buck agreed, still not ceasing his relentless assault on her the girl's upturned bottom. "You told me before that your pranks weren't dangerous, that you didn't hurt anybody, but I'm here to tell you that you did hurt folks, and sometimes those inner hurts are worse than physical ones."

"I-I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Okay then," Buck said stilling his movements. "I want you to understand. Just because you're hurtin' inside, don't mean it's okay trying to go around makin' others hurt too." With this last statement, Buck raised his knee tipping his charge forward and brought the brush crashing down three more times with some force.

Naomi squealed and then burst into sobs. Buck laid the brush down, and lifted the girl up, flipping her over and cuddling her into his chest. She cried for a good long time and he smoothed her hair and rocked her, just letting her cry. When she finally quieted, Buck continued to rock until her rhythmic breathing told him she had fallen asleep. With a kiss to her brown he carried Naomi to the room she shared with Rhianna.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

**Please see Chapter 1 for Warnings and Disclaimers. **

**A/N: A BIG thanks to Wolfpyre for input on this chapter. Sorry this is kind of short. Still, better than nothing right? **

Chapter 15

Lauren held Vin's arm as they walked toward her place. They strolled slowly, enjoying the clear, chilly evening and one another's company. After a period of companionable silence, Lauren ventured a question.

"So, do you think he'll really do it?"

"Wouldna thought it of him, but Bucklin kin surprise ya now an' agin. If'n he said it, I reckon he'll do it."

Lauren shook her head. "I just don't know. She's already been through so much."

"Yeah, thet's so, but she caused a lotta trouble, too. Lettin' her git away with it don't bode well fer enyone. I'm guessin' he mostly done it fer True's sake, though."

Lauren nodded. "And how are you and True? I noticed she was squirming at the table."

"Thet 'as Chris's doin'," Vin replied, and then with a heavy sigh filled Lauren in on the afternoon's events.

"Will she never learn?" the pretty school teacher demanded in exasperation.

"Sometimes I gotta wonder," Vin replied with a chuckle, the fondness he felt for True evident in his voice.

There were a few moments of silence before Vin continued. "I jest don't know how ta make it right 'tween us after messin' up so bad. I git what Nettie an' Chris is sayin' an' all but..." Vin shook his head.

"You need to talk to her."

"She don't wanna talk ta me. She won't listen."

"Then you need to MAKE her listen."

"I can't tan her jest ta git her ta listen ta me, kinda defeats the purpose."

"I agree. So you have to do something else to get her attention. Something that will shock her right out of that bubble of indignation she's in."

"But what?"

Lauren furrowed her brow. "I don't know, but I'll think on it. I know she was pretty shocked by Buck's little declaration tonight. Maybe she'll feel better now that Naomi's been punished the way that she was."

"Maybe but thet don't change the wrong thet I done none."

Lauren reached up and kissed Vin's cheek. "You'll figure it out. You're a good man with a good heart and you love True. Things will work out," the young woman said confidently.

Vin blushed looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the public display of affection. Most the town folk would smile and look away, but there were some that would raise a fuss over the town's school teacher acting in such a "scandalous" manner. Vin never wanted to be at the root of any trouble for Lauren.

"What?" Lauren responded in a huff.

"Ya know what," Vin replied softly as he gently caressed her face to take the sting from his words. "We need ta be careful so's ya don't git a bad reputation."

"Phft!" Lauren responded angrily, taking a step back in her frustration. "Like I care a lick about the silly gossips in this town!"

"Ya should care. Yer a school teacher an' we're lucky yer even allowed ta have a beau. Lotta towns put thet in the teachin' contract."

"And I turned down many a contract," she added with a furious sniff, quickening her pace. "Curious how the contracts differ for male and female teachers. It is unconscionable that there be such a dichotomy of treatment for two equally trained professionals."

Vin grinned at Lauren's angry tirade. She was generally so level-headed. He rather liked to see a bit the fiery spirit that she so carefully held in check most of the time. The flash in her eyes and flush to her cheeks only added to her beauty.

"I am an adult and a professional. There is no reason I should not be able to entertain gentleman callers if I so wish and if I want to give my beau a kiss, well whose business is it other than ours?"

"An' what d'ya reckon yer daddy would say 'bout it? Ain't even asked him proper if I could come callin'. Not thet I kin do thet, with him bein' as far away as he is."

"What did I just get done saying, Vin Tanner? I am a grown woman and can make my own choices." At his pointed look she blushed and admitted with a sigh, "If father were around he would undoubtedly have a few choice words."

"If'n it were my little girl, I'd have more'n a few words."

Lauren grinned. "Well, perhaps he might as well, though most of them would be for you."

"Rightly so," Vin agreed.

"He'd like you, Vin. His own father came to this country with nothing and worked hard for everything that he achieved. My father believes that a man's worth comes from inside, and he would see the good in you. He would give his permission for you to come calling."

"And if'n he seen us kissin' in the street?"

"He'd give us both the tanning of our lives," she said with a hearty laugh.

"Thought so," Vin said with a grin. Casting caution to the wind, he looked carefully around and then took Lauren by the waist and mischievously swung her into the shadows. Lowering his head he whispered, "But it would be worth it." He claimed her lips in a soft kiss that quickly deepened into passionate, before pulling away and escorting her back into the light and on to her place where he said goodnight at the door.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Rhianna paused on the wooden steps, not really wanting to enter. Chris and Mary had arrived at Mary's after their walk and sent her back to the boarding house to get ready for bed. The girl was restless and really wasn't ready to head up to the room she now shared with with her clan member. Though she was curious about what had transpired between Buck and Naomi, she was not so much so that she couldn't wait to find out. Perhaps a little walk would do her some good. Chris would not be happy, but then he would never need to know. Her guardian was helping settle Billy into bed and would undoubtedly spend a bit more time with his fiance after that. Turning on her heel, Rhianna inhaled the crisp, cool air deeply into her lungs, looking up at the bright stars as she took several steps away from the boarding house and down the side street.

"Where ya think yer headed?" a stern voice demanded.

She turned to see Vin pinning her with an accusatory glare. A million responses came to mind. Rhianna knew that she could easily defuse this situation, but she wondered if she might not be able to give Vin a push in the right direction by choosing to escalate it instead. After allowing the silence to become awkward, she cast an insolent smirk his way.

"And what is it to you?"

Vin's shock was evident on his face, though he recovered quickly enough, his eyes narrowing. "Chris know where yer at?"

"He sent me back to the boarding house. I arrived...and now I am departing. I have decided a short walk would be just the thing before bed."

"Git yer tail into thet house an' up ter yer room," Vin insisted, furious with her insolent demeanor.

"Why should I?"

Vin's jaw actually dropped. He could not believe the blond girl was speaking to him this way. He wondered if she too were still angry at his mistreatment of her cousin. He was torn between taking her to task and letting her know how sorry he was for his actions.

"If you are going to offer True free rein, I figured there is no reason I should not reap the same benefits," she stated impudently, trying to goad Vin into action, well aware of his conflicting thoughts.

"Yer pushin' me on purpose," the sharpshooter commented tightly.

"Just trying to make a point," she answered evenly. "Vin, I know True seems -"

Vin held up his hand to forestall the girl's words. "I done been lectured by Nettie an' Chris already."

"And?"

He took a few long strides to clear the distance between them, scooping the girl up around the waist and carrying her to the porch where he propped one leg up on the step and deposited her over his thigh. He landed six swift swats to her skirt clad bottom before pulling her into a hug.

"And if'n ya ever speak ta me thet way agin, yer gonna be feelin' my belt on yer bare backside."

Rhianna returned the embrace with a sniff. Apparently, she had misjudged Vin's need for additional persuasion. He dropped a kiss on her curly blond head. "Thanks, Kitten, fer carin' enuf ta bring it up. Jest watch yerself next time ya wanna go makin' a point."

"Yes, sir."

"Now off ta bed."

She was quick to scurry off, avoiding the gentle swat he'd aimed at her departing rear. He sighed deeply. He knew Josiah had taken True with him when he left after supper. Offering an excuse that he hoped True could help figure out what was bothering Mrs. Becker's setting hens, since the woman depended on the egg money to help meet household expenses while her husband was recovering from a bad fall. Everyone knew it was a ruse to get her out of the house while Buck dealt with Naomi. The tracker had decided on a plan which he only hoped would work. He best go talk to Buck before the man turned in for the evening.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

True entered her room with a yawn. The last few days had been full of activity and emotion. She would never in a million years admit it to any of the grown-ups but she was more than ready for bed. She stopped short at the sight of Vin sitting on the bed, the light from the kerosene lantern playing upon his still features. Her eyes fell immediately upon the switch he held in his hands.

"We need ta talk, True."

"I, I ain't done nuthin'," she sputtered without even thinking. Then upon considering the day she added. "Chris already tanned me fer thet stuff with Naomi."

"I know," Vin stated softly. "This ain't fer you, True."

The girl sighed in relief before demanding irritably, "What the hell's it for then?"

"I made a mistake, True. A real bad one. I shoulda listened to ya, shoulda at least heard ya out. I don't expect ya ta jest fergive me an' I thought meybe it'd help ta even the score." He lifted the switch for the girl to take, which she did still looking utterly perplexed. Not until Vin lowered himself across the bed did the girl understand what her brother was getting at and her blue eyes grew wide at the very thought of what he was suggesting. Vin wanted her to give him a whipping? With a switch? She just couldn't wrap her mind around this turn of events. As many times as she had been on the receiving end, she had never once even considered being on the other. The girl swished the thin piece of wood experimentally in the air, considering Vin's proposition.

Vin looked over his shoulder. "Ya wantin' me ta take my britches down?" he asked.

"EWWW! What the hell? Ya tryin' ta scar me for life?"

"Well, whatcha waitin' on then?"

True threw the switch across the room angrily. "Fuck this! I don't wanna hit ya Vin!"

Vin sat up. "An' why's that? I know ya's plenty mad at me an' rightfully so. I'm givin' ya the chance ta take it outta my hide."

"I don't wanna! Thet's all!"

"An' believe it or not, I never, ever wanna cause ya pain neither. I only do it ta teach ya somethin' when ya do wrong." Vin stood and pulled True into an embrace from which she did not pull away, though she stood stiffly. "Sunshine, I know I was wrong and nuthin's gonna change thet, but the reason I done it was cuz I love ya an' I want ya ta grow up an' have all the best in life. Thet means I caint let ya get away with mishavin' like ya have been. I'm givin' ya the chance tonight ta give me what I done gave you, but after tonight it's over. I ain't puttin' up with no more nonsense from ya. No more disrespect or disobeyin' and no more cussin'. I love ya too much ta let ya act thet way cuz yer better'n thet."

Slowly, True wound her arms around Vin's waist. It felt so good. It's what she had wanted to do all day, but her anger just wouldn't let her. "Fuck, Vin, I ain't been gettin' away with nuthin'. Chris's been on me like fleas on a coon hound."

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

"I hear that word one more time and it's gonna be my belt on you," he warned, pulling her comfortably back into his arms.

"Sheesh! Ya'd think I'd a earned some grace or sumthin'. Hey! That sounds like a right good idea," she said, warming up to the possibility. "Ya gave me a lickin' fer sumthin' I didn't do, so now ya gotta let me offa the next one I earn."

"That so?"

"Yep!" She said definitively.

He picked her up and started tickling her sides, bringing peals of laughter from the little ten-year-old until she was breathless. Vin couldn't believe how good it felt to hear her laugh. Better than any music he'd ever heard anywhere.

"I don't think so," he said finally sitting down with the True in his lap. "I do love ya, True. An' I really am sorry."

True cuddled into his chest, and sat quietly for a long time lost in thought. Finally, she was unable to stop the tears from falling. "Ya done hurt me real bad, Vin," the girl said seriously, "I know I gotta bit o' history with prankin' and I can see why ya thought what ya did but when ya wouln't even listen ta me - " her voice broke and she couln't continue.

Vin's hold tightened. His heart constricted as she shared her pain. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I know, Sunshine," he said, his own voice quivering.

True looked up in surprise and then reached a hand out to wipe away the tears on Vin's face. "Yer cryin'," she stated simply.

Vin nodded closing his eyes and taking a breath. When he opened them again his voice was steady and his blue eyes looked earnestly into hers. "I would take a hundred lashes, hell, I would take a bullet before I'd ever intentionally hurt ya like thet agin, little one."

True shook her brown curls furiously. "I wouldn't want neither of those things to happen. I love you, Vin."

TBC...


End file.
